Tzenka
by USSpartan
Summary: With the Largest and most powerful empire humanity has ever seen behind him, Commander Mike has been asked to go to Pandora for the RDA to finish the job. Will he choose to help his long time enemy, The Earth Federation, or will he choose his own path?
1. What has my Life become?

~Part 1~  
What has my life become?

It was mid-day, rain was light. All Mike could hear was a ringing sound, he hit something hard. He looked around, dazed from an explosion that sent him flying. He was behind a large boulder. Some ran up and shook him, he could barely hear. "Commander! Get up and MOVE!" Mike shook his head and poked his head around the boulder, a bullet hit his helmet hard, knocking him back. The man infront of him laughed and said "Your good, lets keep moving!" Mike yelled to his squad to run like hell back to the choppers. Everyone suppressed the enemy the best they could. Something caught Mike's eye. "The control! Take off, I'll catch up later!" He yelled at the squads sergeant. The man began to protest but Mike almost shot him. "Spartan! When I say move out, I mean MOVE the f*ck out!" The sergeant listened, and the chopper took off. Mike was alone, versus millions of enemy soldiers. "Huh seems like their outnumbered." He thought. He knew if they lost the control system to the Ion Cannon, then the war was lost. He bolted to the small box and put in the firing codes. The numbers :10, appeared on the small screen. "Oh shit, better get out of here before it goes off." He ran as fast as he could, but looked back. A giant blue light engulfed him, it felt like his skin was being ripped off. It only lasted a second, but felt like one thousand years. He laid there, his skin burned and smoking. He was somehow alive. He was staring at the cloudy, gray sky. "Ha Ha Ha! Take that you bastards!" The rain felt good on his now burnt skin. After laying there for sometime, he hear a chopper over head. "Holy shit! Everyone move and get his body. Command.. He didn't.. wait a second.." Mike grabbed the spartans arm that was talking. "Dude, shut up. I got a headache." All of the spartans around him were stunned. "Si..Sir how did you survive?" Mike tried to laugh, "Simple, this..." Mike revealed a necklace, with a skull inside a cog. When a few spartans helped him up, it moved from where it was. "Sir, its burned into your skin.." Mike looked down to see what the man said was true. "Heh minor flesh wound." The man before him just shook his head and everyone got on to the King Raven.

Mike could barely move his blackened body. He got close to tears, but held it back. They finally landed, he thought it took forever. Medics ran up to the chopper and took his arm, they would treat whatever pain he had. Once the pain was gone, a doctor walked into his room. "Well sir, your entire body is burned. How you survived a direct Ion Cannon strike is nothing far then a miracle. Oh and some RDA nuts came by, they wanted to speak with you." Mike sat up, the doctor tried to stop him, he pushed the doctor away. "Where are they now?" Mike asked, he hated when people helped him. "They are waiting outside." The doctor replied. Mike got out of the bed, his pants were somehow still intact. He grabbed a shirt someone had left for him. It was dark blue, and was sleeveless. His skin was peeled off by the medics, all that was left were huge scars. He walked outside, it was still cloudy. "Ah! There you are Commander Mike!" An RDA executive said with a smile. Mike had a bad feeling about this guy. "You know me, but I don't know who the hell you are? This is a warzone, well was. What are you doing here?" The RDA executive replied "Well sir, we had a.. minor problem on one of our mining planets. Seems as though the natives became hostile. We want you and a few of your spartans to deal with them so we can get back to work there." Mike laughed. "Where is this place and what are the natives like?" Mike and the executive sat down on some boxes. "Well Mike, The planet is called Pandora and the natives are very primitive, they call themselves 'Na'vi'. We hope, with help from you, we could.. get rid of these pests. What do you say?" Mike thought for a minute, do as these people asked or continue to expand the empire? "Huh, I'll make a deal with you. You let the Spartan take over this 'Pandora' of yours, and you can mine whatever the hell is there, for free." The man smiled and agreed. They shook hands, the RDA executive walked away, with his body guards. A figure walked up next to Mike, his pale skin showed his brutality. "So, We're off to fight their war?" He said, staring at the departing RDA men. "Seems so." RAAM looked over at him, "Mike, I was told never to tell you. I can not hold back, the people who killed your family.. they were the RDA." Mike's heart skipped a beat. "You sure? Why didn't you tell me?" Mike was doing his best to stay calm. "Sir, I was sworn by your fathers last request. He wanted you to wait till you were strong enough." Mike hated RAAM for not telling him this, but there was no point on arguing. "Fine, we go to Pandora, kill the Na'vi, then destroy the RDA." Mike radioed to the Leviathan that they were going to Pandora. In the next few hours, everyone loaded up, all one hundred thousand spartans. This planet called "Eur" by local Humans, would be under control of the Spartan Empire.

Mike found his Cryo bed, RAAM told him a little bit of the Na'vi language and that he would need an 'Avatar' in order to interact better with them. Mike closed the cryo bed. The next two years would be short, he hoped..

~End of Part 1~


	2. Droppin' in and Gettin' Linked

~Part 2~  
Droppin' in, and Gettin' linked

His cyro bed opened, and a quiet voice came over the intercomms. "Wake up spartans! We have arrived at Pandora. Take your time getting around, help others if you can." Mike got out of his cyro bed, and smacked his head on the one above him, he forgot that the leviathan was still in orbit. He rubbed his head and still felt the burns. His entire body was burned, nothing could heal it. The doctors said that he may not have children now, he never believed what a medic said. They once said he would die from a bullet wound he suffered on Ichor, but he was still alive. He grabbed his lancer, knife and the crimson omen. He stared at the metallic neckless, it was a skull inside a cog, it hung from a metal chain. "This thing saved my ass on many occasions. I can only hope it continues.." He thought as he got to the drop pods. He got to his pod and the door opened. Inside he saw a seat and a place for a lancer or any close quarter's weapons. He sat down and the door closed. He checked all the systems, he flipped a switch, telling the drop operator that he was ready. "Ok boys, first in, last out.. good luck!" A man's voice said over the comms inside the pods. Mike felt his pod detach from the ship. It was in freefall for a few minutes, then a jerk, signaling that the parachute had deployed to slow it down. Then it stopped abruptly. The pod door flew off and Mike rushed forward, lancer in his hands and pointed forward. He stopped, they were at Hell's Gate, he knew it. But no one was in sight. "Spartan Group Alpha, Keep your eyes peeled. RAAM, lead Alpha B to the hangers. Make sure their empty, then come to the command center. Alpha A follow me." With that order the team of ten split into teams of five. Mike moved towards the command center. "Check your corners, and someone turn on the lights." The lights blinked on, "From Alpha B with love!" came RAAM's voice over the short range comms. "Thanks man." Mike replyed. He made it to the command center, empty. "Ok guys, get this place up and running. Leviathan send down everyone. Area secure." Mike found a computer that was away from the others. He hit the 'on' button. What he saw was something he didn't expect to see. "Hello Commander Mike. I am L.E.G.I.O.N. This base's Computer artificial intelligence. You can call me 'LEGION' How may I help you today?" Mike stood there, he couldn't believe this thing was talking to him and knew him. "Well.. uhh give me location of the Natives." Mike asked the AI. "Yes sir, but may I ask why?" The AI asked in a monotone voice. "They killed my family. I want to rip their god damn hearts out!" Mike almost lost control of his anger. "Ah, is that what they told you? No your family wasn't killed by the Na'vi. It was the RDA." It replyed. "I've heard enough lies, you won't protect them. Now give me their location!" Mike slammed his fists on the computer keys. "Easy! Whatever Spartan. You will see the errors of your ways." A map appeared on a table infront of the monitor. It had a blue dot, and about five red ones. "What am I seeing here LEGION?" Mike asked as he looked over the map. "Well the blue one is Hell's Gate, and the five red dots are the locations of the major Na'vi Clans." It replyed, it had no emotion. Mike stared at the closest one. "I think we will start here." He pointed at the closest one. A spartan walked over and wrote down the cordinates. "Ok sir, lets move out. The others can get this place up and running." She said.

"Hey Commander, come to the Avatar labs. We got them running again. It's going to be easier to use an Avatar, then go in with your human body." A female voice came over his ear comm. "Wilco, be there in a few minutes." He replyed. He told the spartans in the command center to listen to General RAAM from now on. They all agreed and went back to their work. Mike walked out of the room, he still had his armor on. It was a superior version of the United Earth Federation's exoskeleton. Much more nimble. He walked towards the Avatar Labs, spartans were running past him, to locations he didn't really care for. Once he got there, a doctor told him to get out of his armor. "Why?" he asked. The doctor said it interfered with the link chamber. So he got down to his dark blue sleeveless shirt and long blue camo pants. "Ok sir, get into this chamber and you'll be linked to your Avatar." He did as she said. He laid down on the bed, it closed and he thought he was going threw a portal. He opened his eyes. His vision was blurry. He sat up. Another doctor ran up, he had a gas mask on. He looked shorter. "Ok Mike touch your fingers, good. Now move your toes. Great! now stand up and walk to me. Damn your a natural. Ok your set. Oh and pull these on." He threw Mike a pair of his clothes, but much bigger. He looked at his hands again, they were blue. He put his clothes on and walked outside. The cloudy sky had become a bright blue sky. He walked past other spartans in Avatar bodies. "Oh this is friggen awesome." He said to himself. He almost ran into someone. "Damn it Mike! Pay attention!" Mike looked up and saw it was Doctor Melony "This is my first time in an Avatar body, bite me." Mike smiled and laughed. She did the same. "Whatever the case, follow me. You need to get used to it." They walked around a track, then to a shooting range. Mike hit every target. It was getting dark. "You did good today commander, now put this body down for rest." Mike didn't want to, but he was tired. He laid down his Avatar, then got out the link chamber. He rubbed his head. He got out of the link chamber then found his room. He laid down, exhausted. He instantly fell asleep. His dreams were of a woman, it changed to nothing.

~End of Part 2~


	3. Revelations

~Part 3~  
Revelations  
Mike woke up, he had somehow wrapped himself in his blanket. He tried to get out, but ended up falling out of bed. "Ah damn it! What a great start to a day." He thought to himself as he stood up and got dressed. He walked down the freezing corridors, watching as Spartan's walk past. He wondered why this base was abandoned, maybe the Na'vi were as savage as the RDA said. He finally got to the Avatar Labs, and got linked to his Avatar. He got his Avatar up, grabbed a knife and his Lancer he left next to his bed. His tail knocked over a light. He picked it up and put it back. He walked outside to a hot, sunny morning. "Hey sir! the squad is ready." An Avatar drive said as they walked. "Good, how many are coming with us?" Mike asked the man walking next to him. "Uh about three others, including me and you, five total." He replied "Thanks spartan. By the way, what's your name?" He asked, as they got to the rest of the squad. "Sir my name is Tai." The man now known as Tai replyed. "Good to know Tai, your my right hand man on this mission. Ok Spartan's Move out and hold your fire, unless fired apon!" Mike replied. The five man squad moved out into the Pandorian Jungle.

It felt like they walked for miles, finally they stopped for a rest. Everyone sat down on either a downed tree or the grounds, Lancers in their laps. "So sir, what do we do when we find these 'Na'vi' people?" Tai asked, while checking his ammo. Mike looked down at the ground. "Well how I had it figured, we'd talk to them, get to know them, then breed with their women." Everyone around him stared at him, shocked that they came all this way for nothing. "HA HA HA you guys really thought I was planning that didn't you? No, we find them, then blow their god damn brains out. Kill em all." The spartan's began to laugh. "Ok guys, enough sitting here. Lets move on. Wait a second, who has the map?" Mike asked, he had forgottten the map of the area. Everyone looked around, hoping someone did. "No one did? F*ck. Well lets keep going til we either get lost or find them." With that, everyone stood up and walked deeper into the jungle. "Creepy shit." Tai said out loud as he looked around. "You think their watching us? I mean, they gotta know this place better then us." A spartan behind Mike asked anyone who had an answer. "I'm sure they are, be ready." Mike replied. Mike put his hand up, telling everyone to stop. "Shit.. keep quite and hold you fire." Mike heard something big nearby. Tai whispered "What the hell is that thing!" He pointed towards an elephant looking thing, a few yards ahead. "Hold your fire spartan.." Mike replied. Mike took aim at it, the spartans were low, hidden from view. Out of the sky came a blue figure, with red paint on her face. She didn't see the spartans. She shot the elephant thing and killing it. A few moments later about four other blue figures appeared and took the body away. The woman looked around and smelled the air, she either could smell them or she knew something else was nearby. She looked back and helped the others. Once they were gone, Mike got up and began to follow them. "Ok guys, stay close."

A few moments later, Mike thought "What the hell! Where did they go?" They had somehow disappeared, Mike was confused on how they were so fast with something so big. "Son of a bitch. Ok guys, head back. I'll radio when I find them." The spartan's didn't want to leave. But followed Mike's order. "Good luck sir, if you need help I'll be the first to help." Tai said as he was leaving. "Thanks man." Mike replied, looking towards the last known path of the Na'vi. Once the spartan's had gotten out of sight, Mike began to walk. He didn't see a steep hill and fell down the entire way. "Ah damn it! What is with this falling shit today?" He said to himself. He got up and grabbed his Lancer that was a few feet away. He dusted himself off. He heard something behind him, he quickly turned around to see this huge cat-like creature. "Oh you gotta be shitting me!" The beast jumped at him, he revved his Lancer's Chainsaw and ran at it. He hit his mark, but the beast pushed him away. He got back up and waited til it jumped again, but it was weak from the open wound. He dodged to it's left and rammed the chainsaw into it's side. The new wound he created was deep. The creature spun around and stared at him, then fall to the ground. It didn't move. "Yea thought so bitch!" He said out of breath. He heard something drop down behind him. "Oh come on.." He turned around to see the Na'vi woman with the red paint on her face. She jumped at him, but he didn't have time to react. She was on top of him, with a knife to his throat. "Huh, well this isn't good." He said. "Demon! Why are you here? Wait you are part of the sky people aren't you?" She pressed the knife harder on his throat. "Chill lady!" He said the best he could. He tired to throw her off, but instead grabbed her butt. "Oops sorry." Her face turned to pure hatred. He grabbed her wrist with the knife and twisted. He saw that she was in pain. He grabbed her neck and pulled towards him, he headbutted her forehead. Her body fell limp on top of him. He pushed her off and thought "Oh the things I could do.. No I need her." He grabbed her knife and a bow. He placed her up against a tree. He sat down, waiting for her to wake up. A few minutes later, she shook her head and looked around. "Demon! I will kill you!" She said, trying to get up. "I don't think you have any room to throw out threats lady." He said as he pointed his lancer at her face. She gritted her teeth. "Then why did you spare me?" She asked, he could tell she didn't like him. "Because, I couldn't kill a beautiful woman, and I need your help. I need to talk to the Clan leader of the.. Omaticaya or whatever their called." She looked at him, she didn't want to help, but he knew if she didn't he would easily kill her. "Fine demon, I will help you. But be warned you will be killed once we get there." She replied. "Yea I'm sure. I've been threatened before, killed every last one of them too." He said as he smiled. He tried to help her up, but she batted his hand away, and began to walk. he followed.

He asked her, her name. She looked back at him. "Why should I tell you?" She had turned around punching his chest. "So I know who to thank for helping me find these people." He rubbed his chest. Her face lightened up. "My name is Krystal. I am the clan leader of the Ikran People of the Eastern Sea. You are?" Mike couldn't believe he ran into a clan leader, maybe she was more use to him then he thought. "My name is Mike. I am the Commander of the Spartan Empire." He replied to her. "Commander? Is that like a clan leader?" She asked. "Yea I guess you can call it that. But I control something much bigger then a small clan." He replied as more Na'vi appeared. "Oh shit.." He said as he raised his lancer, then he thought "Hostage!" He grabbed Krystal, and put a knife to her throat. "Your move Na'vi!" He yelled out. "Calm people!" A man's voice yelled out. "Let her go." He asked. "Why should I? I'm outnumbered here." He replied. "Because if you kill her, you will feel stupid. She is a guest here." She struggled, but to no avail. His grip loosened, he had no reason to kill her, yet. She ran towards the group of people. "Well there you go." He said to the group. "Demon! Kill it!" A differnet man's voice yelled out. "NO!" The other voice said. The man, who had just spoken walked up to Mike. "No way.. Mike? What are you doing here?" Mike was confused. "Jake? Huh, talk about luck HA HA HA!" Mike and Jake shook hands. "You know this demon?" The man Mike didn't know said. "Huh nice guy I'm guessing." Mike said saracastically. "No, that's just Rai'uk. Calm brother, this dreamwalker is no threat." Jake responded to both him and this Rai'uk guy. "No threat?" Mike thought, "Jake, can I talk to you in private?" Mike asked. "Ofcourse." The two walked away. When they were out of ear shot Mike asked "Jake, I was told the Na'vi killed my family. I'm here to get revenge." Jake's face lost it's color. "Wh-what? We only killed the RDA people. I know your family wasn't here ever. After the war, I looked threw the files to see who was here. I didn't see anyone of your family here. I think the RDA lied to you." Mike didn't know who to believe, Jake or the RDA guy. "Damn it man. Show me that your telling the truth or I will blow your brains out here and now." Mike said, he knew that decision could turn out bad. "Mike, We've known each other our entire life. I have no reason to lie to you man. We both know that." Mike relaxed. "Fine, but be warned. The RDA are coming back once I say the Na'vi are dead." Mike replied. "Then don't tell them. They won't return." Jake said, while the two began to walk back to a huge tree. "They will return regardless of what I tell them." Mike said as he looked around at the staring faces. He didn't like this.

They sat around a fire as darkness set. He didn't trust anyone. He got up and began to walk away. He had said goodbye to Jake and said he might return tomorrow. He got to the exit of the huge tree when he saw someone standing, looked over a giant pond. The moonlight was reflecting on it. "Dreamwalker.. The neckless of yours. Where did you get it?" A woman's voice asked. It was Krystal. "My mother gave it to me, days before she was killed." He replied. "Funny, I have one too." She showed him a neckless that looked exactly like his. "What the? How did you get a copy of it?" Mike asked as he looked at the neckless she had. "My father gave it to me when I became the clan leader of my people." she replied, now looking over the pond. He turned around and began to walk away, back to Hell's Gate. She grabbed his wrist. "Stay dreamwalker." She said in a low voice. "Why should I? These people aren't too freindly." He replied to her. "Just stay the night, then leave in the morning if you wish." She stared at him, the moon was reflecting off of her big yellow eyes. "Fine. But one false move and I sware.. I will kill every Na'vi I can." She stared at him, "HA! No one disturbs a guest." They walked back, she asked if Mike could stay the night, then leave in the morning. Jake agreed. Mike said he would sleep on the ground, but a woman laughed. "Yea right dreamwalker. You are a guest, you will sleep like us." Mike looked at her, confused. She was beautiful. "Oh sorry, Mike this is Neytiri, my mate. Neytiri this is Mike, a very old friend of mine." Jake had introduced the two. Mike and Neytiri nodded at each other. They didn't need to say anything to have respect for one another. Mike had found a hammock, that Jake had told him to use. It was sturdy, He laid down and closed his eyes. He returned to his human body.

He got out and saw that RAAM was standing there. "So, how did it go?" The pale man asked. "Better then expected. The Na'vi aren't our enemies. The RDA are." RAAM nodded and told Mike that he would deal with the RDA, while Mike got the Na'vi's knowledge of any RDA locations that are still active. Mike agreed to he plan. He walked to his room, he was so tired. Once he hit his bed, he fell asleep.

~End of Part 3~


	4. Meeting of the IPoES

~Part 4~  
Meeting the Ikran People of the Easter Sea  
Mike woke up with his face in his pillow. He got up and got dressed. He walked out of his room, almost running into Tai, who was walking by. "Oh sorry sir." The spartan said as he continued to his task. Mike wasn't entirely paying attention yet. He continued to the Avatar Labs and got linked. He had some things to do with the Na'vi clan and wanted to talk to Jake. He opened his eyes and sat up, he rubbed his eyes and realized that someone put his Lancer one his chest. He grabbed it as he climbed down from his hammock to the ground. He had his lancer in is arms, then put it on his back. He went to find Jake, then a woman's voice called out to him. "Dream walker, over here!" Mike turned around to see Krystal walking towards him. "Your up early." He said to her as she stopped in front of him. She had her bow on her back. "I can say the same for you." She replied, seeming kinder then before. "I need to find Jake, I want to try and become 'friends' with the Na'vi." He said, looking down at his gun. "The people of the Omaticaya aren't known to wake up early. I'm wasting time, I must return to my clan." She replied, now making sure she had everything. "Mind if I come with you? Uh I mean, if you want company on the way back. Hell I wouldn't mind meeting more Na'vi clans." He said, now staring at her, while she looked towards the large opening to Hometree. She looked back at him and said "Why? Your people are already hated here. No point of coming to meet more people who dislike you." She didn't want him to follow, atleast that's what Mike understood. "Why not try and heal old wounds? This time around, maybe we can fight and even live together.. not us, as in me and you, but as in Spartans and Na'vi.." She began to walk away, then stopped. "You coming or what?" Mike thought he caught a smile. "Yea I'm right behind you." The two walked out of hometree. Mike asked what her clan was like, and what a clan leader actually did. "So many questions dream walker!" She laughed at him. They walked for a bit, she told him a little bit about her role in her clan.

They finally made it to a small clearing. A dragon looking creature dropped down from the early morning sky. Mike instantly raised his rifle towards it, ready to take it down. She put her hand on his arm. "Calm, She is not an enemy." Mike was confused. "I will explain later. This is my ikran, Soze." The Ikran looked at Mike, he thought that it found him as a meal. He stared back, almost daring it to strike at him. "Don't look into her eyes, Ikrans take it as a challenge." She said, putting her hand over his eyes. He brushed her hand away and looked down, but still ready to retaliate. "Good Soze. Go home. I walk from here." She said in her language, Mike knew a very small amount of Na'vi. Enough to save his ass. The Na'vi known as Rai'uk appeared and gritted his teeth, he was visibly upset to see Mike. "Krystal, what is he doing here?" Mike calming looked at Rai'uk. Krystal, not wanting to argue with him said "He is coming with us back to the clan, if you like it or not." The man stared at Mike and said "Your luckly she wants you to come with us, If it was me. I would have killed you!" Mike laughed. "Get in line." Rai'uk made a sound, almost a growl. He walked away saying he would see them in a few days. He tried to kiss Krystal, who pushed him away. "You are not my mate.." She said in a low voice, Mike almost missed it. Rai'uk flew away on his blueish-green Ikran. When he was out of view, she motioned him to follow. "Nice guy. Why not be his wife?" He said saracastically. "Wife?" She asked, Mike was keeping pace with her now. "Uhh someone who you love and stay with your entire life. Also start a family with." She was silent for a minute then replied. "I do not love him. He is an idiot, he talks to other women. He tries to convince them to be his mate. If one loves another, he or she will focus on that one." Mike understood what she ment. "I completely agree, hell I'm single. Just haven't had time to look around." She looked at him, she was confused. "You single? Please don't tell lies, not in front of me atleast." She replied to him, thinking he was crazy. "What? I don't lie. Just never had time to actually look for a woman. Always fighting, making sure my men and women have a chance to be happy." He said, as they got out of the jungle. "You look for other's future, yet you ignore yours? Makes no sense!" She almost yelled at him. "At this point in the game, I have no where else to go. I came here to get revenge, I learned that it was a lie. Now I will go after the liers, the RDA." Mike was looking at the sea, the sun was reflecting off of it. She stopped. "Then why do you want to learn if your just going to leave?" She asked him. "Never said I would leave just yet." She continued to walk along the shore. He followed. "Fine dream walker. Before we get to my clan's home, you must know a few things. First, you respect my father and mother, no matter what. Second, watch your tongue. It could get you into trouble. Lastly, understand that my people will not be happy to see you." He shook his head, he wasn't really paying attention to what she was saying. He understood why Rai'uk liked her. The two walked for awhile, then Mike saw smoke in the air. "We're almost there! Still able to continue you?" She was messing with him, he knew it. "Yup, and just to get on your nerves. I'll tell your mom 'I now know where you got your good looks.' HA HA HA!" She looked over at him. "Don't you dare! You will be instantly thrown out!" She replied to his recent jab.

They finally got to a huge tree, it didn't look like the one that Jake lived in. No this one was more open then the one he was last in. They walked threw the entrance to the huge tree. "Woah.." Mike had looked up, the inside was hollow, like the other one. This one was much bigger. It was quite, Mike looked down and found people were staring at him. "Hey, hows it going?" He said to everyone within earshot. A tall man walked up to Krystal. "Why have you brought HIM here?" He was referring to Mike. Mike looked around, he had a bad feeling about this situation. "Father, he.. he is importent. I saw seeds of the sacred tree around him. He must be someone of importance." She wasn't looking him, rather off to the right at the ground. "This guy must be someone important." Mike thought as he walked forward to introduce himself. "Hey, my name is.." right as he put out his hand, many spears made a circle around his neck. "DEMON! You have no right to speak here!" Krystal's father yelled. "FATHER! Tell them to let him go! I told you, he must speak with mother!" She stood between Mike and her father. "Fine, let him go." The people around him put down their spears. An older woman's voice called out, "What is this 'dream walker' doing here daughter?" Mike looked at Krystal, "That is mother. She interrupts Ewya's word. She will decide if your worthy to live or die." Mike looked at this woman walking towards him. He was taller then her, but had a feeling he should show some respect to her. She walked to her husband, kissed his cheek then continued to where Mike stood. She walked around him, almost judging him. She looked at him, then walked around him. She grabbed his tail, then his butt. "Woah, keep em where i can see them." Mike said, he didn't expect this kind of thing. "Quite! Your lucky, my daughter didn't kill you!" She replied. "Your daughter is a skilled fighter, I give her that. But ask her who won the fight." Krystal's mother looked at her. "He won, he is much more skilled then any sky person I have ever met.. He also spared my life.." The woman looked back at Mike. "I thank you for sparing my youngest daughter's life. But why did you? You could have finished her." Mike almost laughed at the old woman. "What would have been the point? A death of a warrior is victory, but a death of a beautiful woman is a tragedy." The woman smiled at him, Mike knew he chose the right words. She place a cold hand over his heart. "Your heart is very strong. A warrior no doubt." She turned and walked away and stood next to her husband. Then continued. "Why have you come here? You are obviously with the sky people. Why haven't you led the attack yet, or are you waiting for the right moment?" Many of the people around him looked at him, ready to jump at him. He had to choose the right words this time. "Well, to be completely honest. I came here to get revenge.. to kill any and all Na'vi. But I was blinded by anger. I didn't see the lie I was told. No, the Na'vi did not kill my family, the RDA did. I am not with them, but another group, a group that hates the RDA. I am the Commander of the Spartan Empire. More like a Clan leader of a massive clan of elite warriors. My new goal, is to learn from you. I want to know what it is to be a Na'vi. I want to heal old wounds." The people around him back up a bit, Mike didn't think they were frightened of him. Maybe just shocked by his words. The woman, Krystal's Mother, responded before her husband could. "Then to learn you must learn from a Na'vi woman. We have found that it is easier to teach one, if the opposite is teaching him or her. They pay more attention, you could say." Mike nodded, "Understood, What do I have to do?" The woman smiled, "Nothing. Just listen to what she says and you will do well. Now who is going to teach you..." Many of the women around looked away and began to get out of view. They didn't want to teach him. "HA HA HA! See? No one wants anything to do with this idiot!" Mike heard Rai'uk's voice yell out. The man, who he had met earlier finally appeared next to Krystal. "Oh good to see you again. Didn't get lost now did you?" Mike responded, trying to make him do something stupid so he had a reason to embarrass him in front of everyone. He began to speak, but Krystal's mother stopped him. "Shut up Rai'uk! You threaten a guest, you barely know him!" She calmed down. "Dream Walker, Your teacher will be.. Krystal!" Krystal stared at her mother, "Mother, I need to train to be Olo'eyktan! Please have someone else do it!" Her mother stared at her. "No! You will teach him our way, it is settled. My daughter will teach you our ways. Maybe she can cure your insanity." Mike laughed a bit. "That might be easier said then done." The old woman did not find his last comment funny. "Sorry, I will listen to what she says." Mike replied quickly while looking down, trying to avoid her stared. Krystal walked up to him and said in a very low voice so only he could hear. "You screw up just a little bit. I sware I will kill you!" Mike responded by smiling at her and saying "But you'd miss me." She didn't look happy, "Be on the near the water, same time as we woke up this morning." She walked away.

For the rest of the day, Mike tried to talk to the people, but they avoided him. So he walked outside and looked towards the setting sun over the ocean. "My daughter is very fond of you dream walker." Krystal's father had walked up next to him. "Huh lucky me." Mike responded. "My mate, says you can be trusted. I didn't catch your name.." Mike didn't look at the man, but still responded. "My name is Mike, last of my family." The man stood looking at the setting sun for a few moments. "I am Tasun. I am the real clan leader of the Ikran people of the Eastern Sea. My daughter is to take my spot later on. You sleep here tonight, then your teachings start tomorrow." Mike replied "Understood Tasun. You daughter has no mate? Either she is messed up in the head, or the men here have a sad sense of beauty. Not saying yours isn't beautiful. Just saying, I think I know where Krystal gets it from." The clan leader laughed. "She is stubborn. She wants to find her perfect match, I really can't force her to find one. I can only ask her to do so quickly." The two men walked back to the tree, Tasun said that his home was also called hometree. The Na'vi all had an understanding about their homes.

The sun had set. Mike had climbed into his hammock that Tasun had shown him. He couldn't sleep, not yet. Krystal looked over at him from her hammock, that was next to his. "I hate you dream walker! You drop from the sky, and somehow convince my mother to make me teach you? GAH! I want to kill you, but Ewya would be angry with me!." She said in a low voice. "Either I got lucky or you got unlucky. I didn't say anything to your mother. It was her choice." he replied to her. "Whatever, tomorrow early. When the sun is still waking up, we start!" Mike rolled over, his lancer next to him. He responded "Huh uh."

He returned to his human body and stumbled to his room. He fell into his bed and fell asleep. Tomorrow was going to be a long one.

~End of Part 4~


	5. Decisions

~Part 5~  
Decisions  
Mike awoke to a warm room. "Guess they finally figured out how to work the heating.." He thought as he got up and got dressed. He walked threw the hallways towards the Avatar labs. It was still very early, since no one was in the halls. It was very quiet, other then the sounds of base. Once Mike got to the link chambers, he opened his link chamber. He took a deep breath, today was going to be difficult. He had to learn somethings that he never even knew, but he was ready. A hand grabbed his shoulder, he turned around to see RAAM. "Sir, its been almost a month, I need a decision soon. I will find you tonight. I know that your Avatar is with a clan called 'Eastern Sea' or something." Mike nodded, he forgot about it. Either choose to defend the Na'vi or betray them. He would see how things went today, then he would decide. He jumped into the link chamber and returned to his Avatar.

He opened his eyes. Mike grabbed his Lancer, and jumped down to the ground that was only a few feet from the ground. When he landed, he made no sound. He walked out of the huge tree towards the shore, the sun was barely visible. The cold morning air bit at his skin. He stared towards the sun rise as be placed his gun on his back. "Dreamwalker, why are you still here? You should leave." Mike turned around to see Rai'uk walking towards him. Mike watched the Na'vi man, not blinking. He would kill Rai'uk if he attacked him. "I'm still here to piss you off." Mike responded, trying to start something. "Leave! No one wants you here!" Rai'uk responded, obviously taking Mike bait. "RAI'UK! GO AWAY!" Krystal had finally appeared from the hometree. Rai'uk looked back at her. "Why? He is waiting till we trust him, then he will kill us!" He responded to her. Krystal looked at the man before her. She replied to him in a very low voice, Mike could barely pick it up. "He won't betray us. He has nothing to gain from it!" While the two argued, Mike looked around. Seeing horse like things walking around, those Ikran things waking up. A horse like creature walked over to him and stared at him. Mike stared back. "What are you looking at ugly?" Mike responded to it. The creature grunted and walked away. Krystal had walked over now, "You must learn to ignore people like Rai'uk." She said, as she watched the horse things. "Thats no fun. But I'll keep that in mind." Mike said, as Krystal motioned him to follow her to the shoreline.

"To be a Na'vi, you must listen to everything. Feel your surroundings. Only then will you understand it." She said as they were facing eachother. The water was on Mike's left. He laid his Lancer on the ground on his right. He would hope he didn't need it. For the next few hours, she taught him about the Na'vi Language, Mike couldn't seem to get it. She constantly slapped the side of his head. "Come on stupid, you can get this!" is what she said each time. She finally gave up and told him they would work on it later. They got up and Mike followed Krystal along the coast. He walked beside her. "Dreamwalker, Rai'uk tries to convince me to be his mate. He lies to everyone he talks to, he can't be trusted to do anything. I don't see how anyone could love him or even be his friend." She was looking at the ground as they walked. "Why are you telling me this? I don't think I can do much to help you." Mike looked over at her, trying to understand why she even told him about this. "You can help by learning as much as you can. Then becoming part of the clan. Only then do you have the right to speak, and convince my father that Rai'uk should be banished." She looked up at him, the sun was reflecting off of her face. "And you can't do this why?" Mike asked. They had arrived back at the hometree, many people were awake and walking around. "I will tell you later." She said as she handed Mike a bow. She showed him how a Na'vi used a bow. "Not like that, like this. Big breath." She would tell him when he shot an arrow. He eventually got it right. He saw Rai'uk again. The urge to put an arrow between his eyes was great. Krystal pushed his arm down and said "No.." They spent some time shooting and she taught him how to get better kills with the bow. Tasun had appeared, "Ah there you two are!" Mike put the bow on his back, the gun on his back didn't get in the way. Tasun hugged his daughter then spoke to Mike. "I hope your learning quickly." Mike smiled "Doing what I can." Tasun told Krystal to go to her mother. Krystal ran off to find her mother. Tasun watched till she disappeared into the tree. He looked back at Mike. "Tonight is my daughters eightteenth birthday. Will you join us? Oh and how old are you, if I may ask." Mike thought for a minute, then replied. "I don't think I should be here. Doesn't seem right to be here when I'm not really a friend or part of this clan. But I'm eighteen aswell." The old clan leader laughed. "Not a friend? Come on, you have showed me that you actually care about Na'vi, by taking time to learn about us. I insist that you come. You can see how Na'vi parties are like." Mike finally agreed. For the rest of the day, Mike walked around trying to talk to the other people of the clan. Asking them about the war with the RDA. Many didn't want to talk about it, but the ones that did said that they didn't want it to happen again.

Night had fallen, Mike was sitting next to Tasun and his mate. Mike leaded over to Tasun, who was on his left "I never caught your mates name. Might be a good thing to know everyone's name." Tasun laughed as they watched women dance. "Her name is Kyuna." Mike shook his head and watched the women before him. Either he was losing his mind or he finally saw what world was really like. Unblinded by war, he actually might have a chance to find someone. Mike heard commotion, pulling his attention from Krystal to the entrance of the great tree. A tall figure completely covered in darkness, Mike could only see an outline, saw the figure walked towards him. He motioned for others to move around with his left arm, and pointed at Mike with his right. The figure's face lit up when it got closer. It was RAAM. People around him moved away, some women screamed. Mike stood up and said "Calm people! They are friends!" RAAM stopped a few feet in front of Mike. It was eerily quiet. "So.. what is your decision?" RAAM said in a voice so everyone could hear, it could have sent chill's down anyone spin that didn't know the pale skinned man before them. MIke looked at him then scanned everyone around, He eye caught Krystal's, she looked a bit frightened. "Sir! I ask again! What is your decision?" RAAM was getting impatient. Mike quickly responded, "The spartan's will fight WITH the Na'vi!" Tasun looked over at him, who had also stood up, "Fight? What do you mean?" RAAM looked at him, and he didn't say it but Mike could tell he wanted to say it 'You didn't tell them?' Mike took a deep breath and looked at Krystal who had walked over to her mother, "You know why I am here, well the ones who asked me to come here.. are coming back. We can't do anything to stop them from returning." Everyone looked at him, Spartan's had circled the people. Krystal stood in front of him, looking at him threw eyes that showed tears would come. "What? You knew about this and you didn't tell us?" Mike tried to put a hand on her shoulder, but he back up. "Yea, I knew. But my plan changed. I learned it was a lie, I met the Na'vi, I met you.." He tried again, but she pushed him. "No! You either fix this, or I sware by Ewya's name, I will personally kill you." Mike held back a laugh, he knew this was an important decision "Playing hard ball aren't we? I will do what I can." She stood there, she shook her head. RAAM walked up and said in a low voice. "Sir UEF is also coming, We can hide the Na'vi till they leave, or have them not leave the base." Mike looked over at him. "Do it, they don't leave the base or go near a Na'vi settlement. Tasun, your people are warriors right? Will you help us fight the sky people?" Mike looked at the clan leader. He was thinking, "No dreamwalker. You are not part of the people.. not yet. Prove that you care enough, and I might change my decision." Mike nodded, "Understood. Best I leave then. Spartans! Move out!" Mike waiting till all of the spartans were out of the hometree then walked with RAAM back to the King Ravens that were waiting. Mike said he forgot something. So RAAM walked ahead as Mike returned to the home tree. The people had started the party again, Mike walked threw them. He found Krystal sitting next to her mother. He pulled her aside and gave her back the bow she gave him. "Good luck and happy birthday." Mike said as he walked away. She grabbed his arm. "Will you return tomorrow? We still have alot to get threw." She said. Mike thought that she wanted him to return, almost pleading with him to return. He faced her and smiled "Maybe. If you want me too I will." She smiled back at him "Yes." They got very close to eachother, she wanted to kiss him but someone called out to her. "Krystal! Come and eat!" It sounded like her mother. She said goodbye and ran off. Mike watched her and then went back to the Raven.

Once he got back to Hell's Gate, it was very late. He went to the Avatar Racks and laid down. He returned to his human body and went to bed. He dreamt about what he had learned today, his new decision, and what his future on Pandora could turn out to be...

~End of Part 5~


	6. The Promise

~Part 6~  
The Promise  
Mike awoke wrapped up in his blanket. After trying to escape the entangled blankets, he got dressed and walked out of his room. An Avatar Doctor walked up to him, "Wake up sir. Your physical training is not complete. If you want to be a bad ass, you gotta be unstoppable in every way. Get into your Avatar, and go to the training grounds. Grace's kid will be waiting. Don't be late." The older woman walked away, with a clipboard in her hands. Mike rubbed his head and laughed "Ofcourse, there goes my day of rest." He thought as he walked to the Avatar labs and got linked. He got up and grabbed his Lancer. He was still dressed in gray camo shorts. He walked out to a very bright morning. "Ah damn." He thought as his eyes burned from the intense sunlight. When he got used to the brightness, he walked towards the training grounds. Lancer on his back.

When he finally got there Doctor Meloey and General RAAM were waiting for him. "Huh good to see a cute face, and an ugly one. Crazy, all in one day HA HA HA!" He said as he walked up to the two, "Shut up, your not the most attractive guy either. Atleast I got a wife, bitch." RAAM said, the two men always busted on each other. "Chill out you two, Mike go run a few miles." Meloney responded to the two men poking fun at eachother. "How many?" Mike asked. "When I say stop, oh and put this on." She handed Mike a vest. He put it on, and realized it was a weighed vest. "Holy crap, how heavy is this thing?" Mike asked, thinking this vest weight a ton. "Just fifty pounds. Now stop your bitching and get running!" Mike mumbled, he knew this was going to hurt. So he ran, and it felt like it never ended. He knew it would help in the end. He wanted to kill Doctor Meloney, woman made him run. He was the Commander of the most powerful empire ever seen and he was taking orders from so slow level doctor! He saw people in Avatars run past him, "Come on slowpoke! Can't catch us!" They ran even faster, Mike ignoring them, until they yelled out another insult. "Ok thats it..." He thought as he ran after them. Someone had turned on music over the loud speakers. "Ok everyone this one is called 'Down with the Sickness'. Enjoy!" He looked forward, he saw the three that insulted him earlier, he was catching up. "Hey ass holes!" Mike yelled out as he grabbed the slowest of the three. He punched him in the back of his head, making him fall. Mike continued to the next one, and did the same as the first. The one that made the insult, had ran with all of his energy. "You can't get away that easy!" Mike ran as fast as he could, faster then he ever did or could. His legs and lungs began to burn. Mike finally caught up to the man before him, He grabbed his hair, or pony tail as Mike called it. The man's face had naturally turned, Mike took this as a chance to teach this jerk not to insult him. He swung at the mans face. It connected, hard. The man flew to the right, then hit the ground. Mike couldn't stop himself, he ran towards RAAM. RAAM wasn't paying attention when Mike ran into him. "WHAT THE HELL!" He said when he realized what happened. "You looked so amazing, I couldn't resist." Mike joked. "F*cking idiot! Whatever, we lift weights now." RAAM said as he picked up Mike by the back of his neck. "Ah chill man." The two walked to the weights area, which was in the middle of the track. Mike limped a little, his legs were killing him. He laid down on the weight bench. He grabbed on to the bar, with some weights already on it. "Oh no you don't. These are pussy weights." RAAM said as he put on even more weight. "Ok good luck." Mike tried to move the bar, but it wouldn't budge. "Oh come on! Your the commander of the best fighters ever, and you can't lift a messely two hundred and fifty pounds? Maybe you need more?" The General said, almost laughing. "Shut up you!" Mike said as he finally picked up the ridiculously heavy bar. "I want one hundred reps!" Mike was pissed off, but he would do what RAAM asked. Strength led armies, Strength saved lives.

Once Mike did all one hundred reps, RAAM told him to do push ups, five hundred of them. Mike arms felt like they were going to fall off. Mike heard commotion behind him, He turned around, and being on the ground he sat down. He breath was very heavy, RAAM threw him a bottle of water. He looked towards the commotion, Either an Avatar or a Na'vi was pushing people out of the way. No it was a Na'vi, It didn't look like an Avatar. The person was walking towards him, it was a woman. Mike looked down, still tired. "What do you think your doing! Your late to your.." RAAM cut her off, "Ma'am, He has other more important things to do!" Mike looked up and realized it was Krystal, She didn't look happy. She didn't look to friendly at the moment. "You dare tell me what's important and what isn't?" She yelled, the two began to argue. Mike took this as a chance to take a quick nap. Right as he closed his eyes a foot kicked him. "No sleeping! Get to those push ups!" It was RAAM. Mike got on his stomach and began the five hundred push ups. "No! Rest!" Krystal's voice spoke up. "He needs to get stronger! How about you help me now, and he's all yours later?" RAAM said. "Fine, What do you want me to do?" Krystal asked, still angry. "Sit on his back and be as heavy as you can." RAAM said. Mike stopped and looked up the pale skinned general. "F*ck you.." Mike could barely speak. RAAM smiled and Krystal sat on Mike's back. "Now dream walker, get to work!" She slapped the back of his head. For what felt like years, he finally got to four hundred ninety nine. He couldn't do anymore, so he dropped to the ground. "Come on weakling! A child is better then you!" Krystal yelled into his ear, as she grabbed his other ear. He did one last push up and shook her off. He rolled on to his back, physically drained. RAAM looked down at him and smiled "Good job man, your done for now. Well with the spartan part. Whatever she as in store for you, then well your screwed." Mike looked up at him and mouthed "F*ck you." Krystal got up and sat on his chest, "No rest! You already missed the morning teachings! Now get up and follow me!" She said, poking at his forehead. "Well I'd love too, but I got a fat ass sitting on me." He smiled at her. She didn't give the same back. She got up and Mike tried to get up, but fell back down. "Well I'm not going anywhere." Krystal looked down at him and said "If you want a woman, you'll get your ugly self up and follow!" Mike finally got up and followed her to the jungle.

A few minute they had been walking, Mike was getting sick of this walking crap. "So where are you making me follow you to?" Mike asked. She didn't look back, but replied "I have asked, and she answered. We must talk to Neytiri first." Mike was confused, "Why her?" Krystal looked back and said "Because she is the closest Tsahik." Mike looked at her, confused. But he followed anyway. They finally got to the hometree of the Omaticaya. Mike could feel his biceps throb. Oh did they hurt. Jake walked up and asked Krystal what she was doing there. "I must speak with Neytiri, she said she has something for me." Jake looked at Mike, then back at Krystal. "Fine." He went to get Neytiri, and once he returned, the two women began to talk, Neytiri had her eye on Mike the whole time. Krystal looked over too. "What? I know you have seen something uglier then me!" The two women laughed and continued their conversation. Finally, Neytiri spoke to Mike. "Dream Walker, friend of my mate, Ewya has heard of your situation and wishes to help." Mike looked at her, "What situation?" He looked at Jake, thinking he was the reason behind this. Krystal spoke up. "Mike, I have spoken the one you call 'RAAM'. He has said that your true body is not whole, that it has suffered dearly. That it may fail, but you saved countless lives because of your sacrifices." Mike would talk to RAAM later, letting anyone know about how he survived an Ion Cannon blast back on Eur, wasn't for common knowledge. "Whatever. What does this 'Ewya' want to do?" Neytiri spoke next "You know that Jake was 'transferred' from his sky person body to his Na'vi one right? Well she wants to do the same for you, but you must prove yourself first." Mike could barely stand from all of the training he did the entire day. The sun was setting now. "What does that mean? What do I have to do?" Neytiri looked at Mike, almost trying to read him. "You must be accepted into the Na'vi Family. No matter what clan accepts you, you are then part of the whole family. Then you must choose a mate. Also, since the one you call 'RAAM' said that you have brought back the Sky people, you must defeat them, or atleast help us do so." Mike looked at the woman before him, "Fine, but my luck in finding a woman is like Jake beating me in an eating contest, very difficult." The two women laughed. "You lie to yourself Dream Walker, Listen to your heart.. it knows what to do." Krystal said, as she looked into his eyes. "We will see how things go." Mike heard a King Raven's engine getting closer. "Huh there's your ride. They have been coming and going since they asked for forgiveness. The people enjoy their company. The children like to climb on a few of the Avatar people Ha Ha Ha!" Jake said, as he put a hand on Mike's shoulder. The two men walked to where the Raven had landed. "See yea later man. Ewya is giving you a chance not many can even imagine." Jake said as he watched the Spartan's unload crates of bottles of water. "Krystal speaks highly of that spirit thing. Not entirely fond of it to be honest." Mike responded. "Dude you will eventually learn to respect her, uh Ewya I mean, Krystal will be her clans leader soon. She's single, hint hint.." Jake said, winking. Mike stared at him, his stare told Jake 'Are you serious?' "Hey man, just trying to help Ha Ha Ha!" Mike didn't care, he was so tired that he just wanted to sleep. Krystal walked up next to Mike, and Neytiri walked up and hugged Jake. "Mike, tomorrow I will be at Hell's Gate. Your Na'vi training will be completed, dead or alive." Krystal said. "Ugh, lucky me." Mike replied, barely awake.

The Spartans finally finished the unloading process. Mike and the spartans got on to the Raven. Mike looked over towards the people who walked up and started to grabbed the bottles of water, mostly children. Once back at hell's, Mike almost ran to the Avatar racks and laid down. Once back in his human body, a spartan had to help him back to his room. He was so tired that he fell asleep in the spartans arms. "Come on sir, stay awake till you get to bed." She said, trying her best to walk. Mike said he could take it from here. He stumbled to his bed and fell in to his bed. Completely out cold.


	7. Confrontation

~Part 7~  
Confrontation  
Mike opened his eyes, he had fallen asleep without getting under the covers. He tried to stand up but failed. His body ached, every part of it was in unimaginable pain. He laid there for a few minutes then forced himself up. He got a shower then got dressed. His muscles were burning, he could feel the blood coursing threw his veins. He finally made it to the Avatar labs. Doctor Meloney was there, looking at a computer screen. She looked up and smiled. "Take it easy today Mike." Mike nodded and got into his link chamber. He opened his Avatars eyes and got up. His muscles in this body also hurt. "F**ck!" He thought as he walked outside. Many Avatar drivers were walking around, training and keeping in shape. The man who insulted Mike the day before walked up, "Sir, I'm really really sorry for being an ass hole yesterday. The doc asked me to 'motivate' you more." Mike looked at this man, he hated him but knew that he should just let it go. "It's all good dude, just don't do it again or you won't be standing before me again." The man saluted and ran off. Mike forgot his Lancer so he walked back inside the Avatar racks and put it on his back. Once he got back outside, he found a King Raven. They flew to the Ikran People of the Eastern Sea's Hometree. He wanted to ask for forgiveness for what RAAM did, a few nights earlier.

Once the tree got into sight, Mike stood up. He checked his ammo and revved his chainsaw. Everything was working. He put the rifle back onto his back. A few feet from the ground he jumped off the Raven and told the pilot to return to Hell's Gate. When he landed dust engulfed him. He walked forward towards the giant tree. When he got inside, he looked around. No one was there, or atleast no one was awake. Mike walked up to one of the large support pillars and put his lancer down. He heard a child yell out, "Mike's back!" Mike turned around in time for what looked like twenty kids jump on him. He fell to the ground, the kids were laughing, "Yay! Finally dream walker!" Mike tried to get up, but there were to many kids on top of him. "Ok kids, let him go. You can bug him later." came Krystal's voice. "Aww come on Krystal! We never get to play with the Dream Walkers!" One boy said, he sounded a bit upset. "Later child! I promise." Krystal said, pulling some of the kids off of Mike. Mike laid there, Krystal reached out her hand to help him up, he took it and got up. "Damn kids." Mike said, dusting himself off. "They have grown to like you. That could work in your favor." Krystal said as she watched the kids play. Mike grabbed his Lancer, but Krystal told him that he wouldn't need it today. Mike followed her outside. "Your coming on a hunting trip today. Watch us hunt, then you can get your own kill." Mike nodded, he would test his new strength. Krystal handed him a bow, and a knife, but Mike showed her that he had a knife. She put the knife that she was going to give Mike back into her holder. "Fine, lets go. A few others are waiting." Mike followed her to where a few Na'vi were waiting. "Ready?" A strong looking Na'vi man said. He was talking to Mike, he nodded. The group began to walk into the jungle. They walked for what seemed like miles, till one hunter stopped and ran towards something. A few moments later he came back with a small viperwolf. "Good kill!" everyone said, but Mike just watched. For the next few hours, the hunters around him came back with increasingly larger kills. Krystal came back with a huge viperwolf. "HA! Beat that!" She challenged everyone. "Ok, when do I get my go?" Mike asked, he wanted to see what he got. "Your next then Dream Walker." The leader of the party said, or atleast thats what Mike thought he was. Mike grinned. "You won't be disappointed." The party began to walk. Mike at point. Mike closed his eyes as he walked, Krystal had taught him to listen to his surroundings. He could hear everything, the animals' calls, the people behind him breathing. Something big caught his attention. He opened his eyes and sprinted towards the sound. He jumped threw a bush, and what he found wasn't something he wanted to find. "Oh shit.." He said outloud. "Mike, That is an Angtisk. Very difficult to kill. If I were you I would let it go." Krystal whispered, trying to not get the beasts attention. "Well your not me, and I think he would be great to add to my kill count." Mike replied as he grinned. Mike walked slowly towards the creature, looking around seeing if they were alone. Besides the Na'vi, they were. Mike brought up the bow and drew it back. The creature must have heard him, it turned towards him and charged him. He shot at its head, it hit and stuck. But it didn't go down. "Damn it.." Mike said as he dodged to the left. The creature turned around quickly and charged again. This time Mike side stepped and jumped on top of it. The beast tried to throw him off, but Mike held tight. Mike worked his way to the creatures throat. He pulled out his knife and slit the things wind pipe. Blood exploded from it's neck, all over Mike's hand. The huge creature finally fell to the ground. It was dead. Mike got off and said to everyone, out of breath "Beat that." Everyone began to laugh, so did Mike.

On the way back, Mike pulled the huge Angtisk or whatever Krystal called it. It didn't feel as heavy as it looked. The people in the party were talking about their kills, Mike kept quiet, focused on getting this huge thing back. Once they got back, Mike dropped the creatures head. Krystal walked up to him and said, "Why were you so quiet on the way back?" Mike looked at her, not really wanting to answer but did anyway, "I had nothing to talk about." She smiled, "You did well, not many can kill a Angtisk, even a good Na'vi hunter have problems even getting one. Yet you easily killed it." Mike thought to himself "Easily?" Mike began to talk to Krystal, but heard someout yell out "Dream Walker! Go away! Your not welcome here!" Mike knew it was Rai'uk. Mike laughed. "So says you." Rai'uk swung at Mike, it almost connected had Mike not looked to the left at Krystal, who back away. "Woah!" Mike yelled out as he grabbed the man's arm and twisted it. "Why do you attack me?" Mike asked. Rai'uk got away from Mike's grip. "You are a demon sent by the sky people to hurt us! I will be the demon slayer!" He lunged again. This time Mike was ready. Mike got ready to finish this fight. Mike ducked as Rai'uk swung. Mike got around Rai'uk and grabbed his enemies head ready to snap his neck. "I dare you, make a move!" Mike yelled. Many people have surrounded the two men. Rai'uk didn't speak or move, knowing Mike wouldn't hesitate to kill him. "Mike! What is the meaning of this!" Tasun yelled out, as he ran towards Mike and Rai'uk. "He struck first." Mike replied, as he threw Rai'uk to the ground. A few Na'vi ran up and bound Mike, forcing him to his knees. "What the hell! I didn't start this!" Mike said, as someone forced him to his knees. "You come here and fight one of our best warriors? I should kill you here and now!" Tasun said as he walked up to him. "Father! It wasn't Mike's fault! Rai'uk attacked him first, Mike just finished it." Krystal yelled out as she ran up to her father. "Is this true Rai'uk? Do not lie!" Tasun was getting even more angry as time went by. "Ye-Yes Olo'eyktan. He is a demon that must be killed!" Rai'uk responded, getting up and walking to Krystal. She pushed him away. "You yet again threatened our friendship to these new sky people! Everyone seems to trust them but you!" She said as she walked towards Mike. She cut him free and helped him up. "Thanks." Mike said to her, but she wasn't paying attention. "Then it is settled. Mike please forgive me and the rest of the clan for Rai'uks actions." Tasun said as he looked over at Mike."It's good. I needed to blow off some steam. Would have felt better had I felt his skull crushed beneath my foot." Mike responded as he grinned. Krystal looked over at him, "What would that solve?" Mike didn't look at her, but at Rai'uk who was helped up by a few Na'vi. "It would have solved the only problem I have with the Eastern Sea clan." The two mens eyes met. They hated each other. "You two are not to speak or even interact if possible from now on!" Tasun commanded. The two men agreed. Mike wanted nothing to do with Rai'uk. Rai'uk walked away, he looked over at Mike, but Mike realized he was looking at Krystal. She grabbed Mike's arm and stuck her tongue out at him. He gritted his teeth, he was visibly angry at Mike. Mike just smiled back. He had won this fight. Rai'uk started the war, Mike would end it.

Night had fallen, the people had taught Mike how to gut his kill and cook it, like a Na'vi. That night everyone ate, laughed, and talked. It seemed like a celebration. Mike asked Tasun what this was about. The old clan leader responded "It is the celebration of life. It comes once a year. It's were Na'vi families spend time with each other and discuss what made them happy the most this year." Mike thought for a few minutes. Then finally replied. "Then I should be going, I have no family, not happy memories with a family of my own. No sense on being here." Mike got up, but someone grabbed his arm. It was Krystal. "Mike, you should stay. You never know where you will find love." Mike laughed, "Yea I'm sure." He began to walk out of the huge tree. But Tasun stopped him. "Mike, please stay. Just enjoy the food if you want." Mike agreed, he couldn't refuse good food. For the rest of the night Tasun told Mike of the Na'vi mating rituals. "A man chooses a woman, if she chooses him, Then they are mated for life. No going back you could say Ha Ha Ha!" Mike nodded "So I guess its one shot. You choose wrong, you gotta live with it?" Mike asked. "Thats a way to put it." Tasun replied. The women danced again, Tasun said only the single women did usually. Mike watched even closely knowing it was only single women out there. Krystal caught Mike's eye. He thought that if he chose her, then he might actually be happy. "We will see how things go." He thought. The party had ended. Mike climbed up to the hammock that he used before. He laid down. He wasn't tired yet. "Mike, I have spoken to my father. He has agreed to accept you into our clan.. if you want." Krystal's voice interrupted Mike's thoughts. He looked over and replied "Hell Yeah! What do I have to do?" She smiled, "I will tell you tomorrow. Get some rest." Mike closed his eyes and returned to his human body.

He got out of the link chamber. He went to find RAAM. He asked RAAM to keep an eye on the one known as Rai'uk, he told his General what had happened and what was in store for tomorrow. Mike told RAAM that him and a few other spartans were to attend. RAAM agreed. Mike went to bed, he wasn't as tired as he usually was, but still fell asleep quickly.

~End of Part 7~


	8. Shattered Plans

~Part 8~  
Shattered Plans  
Mike slept, he wanted to stay in bed all day. He could hear people walking and talking, but he couldn't open his eyes. He was so tired. The past few months had drained him mentally and physically. His brain hurt from everything he had learned and today would be the reward. He was going to be accepted into the Eastern Sea clan. He finally opened his eyes to a dark room, he had left the lights on, but he guessed someone turned them off. He jumped up, got a shower and got dressed. He walked threw the steel hallways towards the Avatar Labs. He got linked. He got up, and walked to the weight area of the base. The place were he thought he was going to die from all of the crap RAAM and Meloney had him do. He found a bar a few feet above the ground, he jumped up and did chin ups till his muscles burned. He continued past the pain. He let go and walked up to a group of spartan avatar drivers. He asked them if they wanted to spar. They agreed, Mike told them not to hold back. He wouldn't either. The voice over the loud speakers said "Ok boys, girls and things I'm not entirely sure about.. this next song is called 'Till I collapse'. Oh and RDA are inbound in a few hours." Mike stopped and thought, "What? Oh shit... I forgot!" A fist connected with his face and brought it out of his nightmare. "Finally! Got you!" Mike's sparing partner yelled out, thinking he did something good. Mike wiped the small amount of blood from his lip. "It's all fun and games till I kick your ass." Mike said as he stood up and began his assault. Every punch connected with his partner's face. The man back up, Mike kicked the man in front of him in the chest knocking him to the ground. His partner was on all fours, Mike used his foot to put the man on his back. He raised his foot to finish the man off. The guy's face turned pale white. Mike laughed and helped the guy up. "You really thought I would do it didn't you? I won, I don't need to finish it off. Your not an enemy." Mike said as RAAM walked up. "Mike, You heard that the RDA are inbound right? We have about three hours." Mike didn't want to deal with those bastards. "Well good for them. I got something better to do then baby sit the RDA." RAAM stared at him and said "Sir, your going to have to cancel your plans for now. The RDA are coming and if they see that your either not here or that the Na'vi aren't gone.. Then we're screwed. You wanted to bring them into a trap, think that they are safe, then kill them. You can't do that without dealing with them right now!" Mike nodded, RAAM was right.

Mike didn't have a clue how to tell the Eastern Sea people that he had to miss his acceptance into their clan. They were doing him a favor, and yet he didn't show up? "Dick head move Mike.." He thought as he got a shower, he wanted to have his Avatar look good. He walked out of the Showers. He grabbed his Lancer and walked around. Thinking of what to do and what to say. Mike heard someone say "Na'vi Inbound!" Mike looked around, trying to find where the Na'vi were coming from. They shouldn't be here, not now. He finally saw a few Ikrans flying towards the base. They landed not far from him. A few spartans ran up to tell them to leave. Mike ran up and told the spartans to go prepare for the RDA. "Mike, what do you mean by 'get ready for the RDA'?" Krystal had gotten off of Soze and walked up to him. "The people I mentioned before are coming to.. interfere.." She looked at him, wanting to ask more. She shook her head and said "This morning, I went to wake you up, but you weren't there. So I went looking and found a few of your.. oh what do you call them.. Spartans thats it.. They were carrying your body. When I asked them were they were taking you they told me that you smelled bad." Mike laughed, "Well I was wondering how I got here. But you and the others have to get out of here.. if they see you they will.." Krystal cut him off "They can do what they want. You will become part of the clan. We will stand by your side." Mike wanted to argue. But had a differnet plan. "I have an idea. If the RDA want the Na'vi dead, they we can show them that we choose to imprison them." She looked at him confused. "What?" Mike told her that he would bind her and the others. But wouldn't keep them like that. She smiled and replied "You are smarter then you let on." Mike smiled back, "Gotta keep them guessing." RAAM walked up next to Mike and nodded towards Krystal, she returned the notion. "Sir, ETA twenty minutes."

Mike, RAAM and Krystal waited for the RDA to drop down. Krystal had been binded. Mike jokingly said to Krystal "I think I like that position of yours." She looked up at him and replied, "Don't get your hopes up.." The two laughed. RAAM nudged Mike and pointed to a large drop ship. About fifty spartans ran up next to Mike, lancers in the hands. Mike crossed his arms, waiting for the drop ship doors to open. When they finally did, marines ran out and point their guns towards Mike. Mike laughed at them and said "Hold your fire, bullet sponges! It's Mike!" The Marines before him listened, but they weren't happy to hear what he called them. A high ranking looking guy walked out, "Ahh commander Mike! Good to see you. I see you have a little slave Ha Ha Ha! Mind if I take her for a 'spin'?" Mike didn't like this guy, he replied "No, she is leverage. We hold her captive and the Na'vi will listen to us without question." The man before him didn't like Krystal, He kicked her to her back. Mike grabbed the man's throat. "You are on a Spartan colony! You respect EVERYONE!" Mike let the man go, when he saw the marines aiming at him again. "Tell your men that if they want to get off of this rock alive, they are to hold their fire." The man told his men to do as Mike said. "Sorry for the bad start. I am Lieutenant General Falco. I am here to prepare the area for RDA Mining." Mike helped Krystal back to a sitting position. "Fine. But your men listen to my spartans and you will follow my orders while you are here. The old hometree of the Na'vi that Quaritch destoyed has been cleared and ready for mining. My spartans will watch your back." Falco smiled "Good work Commander. Parker told me that you did good work." Mike, RAAM, and Falco walked to the command center of the base. Mike hadn't been here for a long time. "Ah good to see you again commander! I presume that everything is well?" said LEGION in a monotone voice. "Hey Legion, Yea everything is good. Can you bring up the hometree that colonel Quaritch took out?" An image appeared in front of them, on a table. "Look at all of that rock..." said Falco, amazed at what he saw. Mike, carrying Krystal, put her into a chair. He walked over to the table and also looked at the image. "Why did you bring her here?" Falco asked Mike. Mike wasn't looking at him, but the surrounding areas of the old hometree of Jake's clan. "It's a habit, I keep her close incase the Na'vi grow some nades." Falco burst out laughing. "Good plan. Now may we begin mining?" Mike gave the man the green light to begin mining. He told Falco to stay at Hell's Gate and the mining area. Saying that the Na'vi would kill anyone who weren't in those areas. Falco agreed. Falco walked out of the room to get settled in. When the man was out of the room, Mike waited a few minutes, then cut Krystal loose. "You are very convincing." Krystal said as she rubbed her wrists. "It's a gift Ha Ha Ha!" Mike told Krystal to return to hometree, he would be there tomorrow. She agreed and took off away from Hell's Gate.

For the rest of the day, Mike talked to RAAM about Falco, and how to get rid of him. Mike, RAAM and Falco talked at dinner. "So Mike, I did some research on you. Your record is nothing but amazing. What you did on Ichor is something no one could ever imagine to do! I'm glad your on our side." Mike smiled, he had to keep up this false sense of safety till the time was right. "I'm going on a scouting mission tomorrow. You, Falco, are to stay at Hell's Gate and the mining areas. We don't need another dead officer." The two men laughed. Falco agreed. Mike finished his meal, and told RAAM to help Falco the next day. RAAM looked at him, knowing what he meant. Mike walked to the Avatar Racks and laid down. Once back in his Human body, he went to get even more food. Falco caught him walking to his room. "Commander, I'm thinking that you like your Avatar?" Mike nodded. "Yea, it's pretty nice. It's like having a body to get dirty, but your real body won't be effected." Mike told Falco that he might see him tomorrow, If not then he will catch up eventually. Once Falco was out of sight, Mike got to his room and fell asleep. This Lieutenant General Falco guy is going to screw up his plans. But not for long..

~End of Part 8~


	9. Back Fire

~Part 9~  
Back Fire  
Mike was having a great sleep. He could hear people running outside of his door, they woke him up. He wasn't too happy "Bastards are going to pay for waking me up early!" He thought as he look at his alarm clock next to his bed. It said it was seven in the morning. He was wide awake as he stared at the ceiling. His heart skipped a beat "Oh shit! I forgot about the Eastern Sea!" He jumped out of bed, and got dress really fast. He almost ran into Tai, who was running past. "Watch it sir!" Mike ran to the Avatar Labs, and asked what was going on. Meloney replied "Sir, Falco is beginning his mining operation and we're running around making sure he goes there." Mike rubbed his eyes. "Whatever, make sure no RDA grunt or anyone from the RDA gets into the Avatar Labs. Use lethal force if you need too." He said as he got linked to his Avatar. He quickly got out of the Avatar racks, while grabbing his Lancer. He found a King Raven pilot half asleep, laying behind a pile of boxes. Mike laughed, he couldn't yell at this guy. His spot was pretty ingenious. Mike kicked the guy, "Hey dude, take me to the Eastern Sea's Hometree." The pilot jumped up, "Ye..yes sir! Sorry about sleeping on the job!" Mike laughed. "Dude, you had a great spot and you guys deserve some rest. How about this, you take me to my destination in one piece and you can sleep as long as you want for an entire week?" Mike said as they walked to the pilot's King Raven. "Yea sir, that would really help. Thanks." Mike got into the Raven, He would apologize for his absence. RAAM's voice came over Mike's ear mic. "Sir.. Minor problem.. Falco isn't at the mining site, but his men are." Mike's thought instantly stopped. "What? Damn it! Find him and figure where he went and why he disobeyed a direct order!" RAAM agreed. Mike had a really bad feeling on this new situation.

The Raven landed, and Mike grabbed his lancer and got off the Raven. He waved to the pilot as he took off. He began to walk to Hometree, he will deal with Falco later. He wanted to deal with the clan, and see Krystal again. Finally, he made it too hometree. He could finally start a new life here. Mike was looking at the ground, he looked up to see everyone staring at him, they were not happy at all. "Uhh hows everyone?" Mike said as he looked around. "Ahh the man of the hour or should I say traitor?" a man's voice said. Mike looked around and found the source. "Falco.. Thought I told you to stay away from the Na'vi!" Mike said, as he stared at the man before him. "I don't think your in a position to give order Commander!" Falco said as Tasun appeared next to him. "Bind the traitor!" Tasun yelled as two Na'vi ran up to bind Mike. He laughed. "I'm no traitor. But these men won't bind me." Mike revved his chainsaw as he dodged the two Na'vi coming at him. He ran toward Falco, "Die Mother F*cker!" Someone hit Mike from the left, sending him to the ground. His lancer got out of his grip. "Damn it..." Mike thought as he got up. Someone put a knife to his neck from behind. He heard a woman's voice whisper. "I trusted you, and you betrayed us? Should have killed you when I had a chance." Mike knew it was Krystal. The two Na'vi that tried to bind Mike the first time, came again and took over for Krystal. They brought Mike to Tasun and Falco. "Everyone trusted you! Yet you planned on getting rid of us? Your execution will be swift." Tasun said as he put a knife to Mike's throat. Krystal walked up and stopped her father. "No father, He is my mistake.. I will fix it." Mike laughed, thinking this could be it. "Funny how someone who hates you, has convinced you that another who fell in love with your daughter is a traitor. No, none of you will kill me, I will leave Pandora. That is hard enough." Mike stood up before anyone could stop him. He broke the rope that held his hands together. Mike stared at Falco and said "Good luck.. RAAM is here." Falco laughed "Yea ofcourse your little 'brother' is here to stop me. What am I supposed to say 'oh my god, what am I to do? Ha Ha Ha! Threats from a dead man!" Falco smiled as Krystal walked up to Mike, knife in her hand and tears forming. "Mike, let me just end this part of my life..." She looked down then put the knife to his throat. "No.. you will not.." came RAAM's voice. The pale skinned general put a hand on Krystal's hand and pushed it away from Mike's neck. "What the? Marines kill RA.." Falco said, before being shot between the eyes by RAAM. "Spartans engage all local marines!" They did, their shots hit their marks. RAAM had protected Mike by getting in front of him. Once all of the marines were dead. RAAM looked at Mike, and said "You ok sir? You don't look like yourself." Mike couldn't think straight. "No, I've been betrayed by these people.. Lets get out of here.." RAAM sighed, "Yes sir, Spartans move out!"

Mike stood there, he had worked so hard for what he almost had, but the RDA yet again screw up his plans, this time his life. He stared at Krystal, who's face was covered in tears. "Your fault this time Krystal." Mike said as he walked away. He stopped then faced Tasun, "Shit, I even imagined you as my father in law. F*ck, your just lost your greatest ally." Mike ordered his spartans to grab the bodies and burn them. They all walked out of the Hometree. It took everything Mike had to hold himself together. RAAM walked up, "Sir, I'm sorry. I should have kept a closer watch on Falco. He won't be a problem anymore. Shall we eliminate the remaining RDA on Pandora?" Mike thoughts raced, why had they believed Falco? He had pledged to protect them. He didn't think he wasted his or their times. "Yea.. Kill em all. Then we leave Pandora. F*ck this place. I got a better idea.. Blow this whole god damn rock out of existence. No more sad memories." Mike had finally mustered the strength to reply to RAAM. "But sir, what about the Na'vi? What about Krystal?" RAAM said, as they waited for a Raven to come and pick them up. Mike stared at the ground. RAAM handed him his lancer that Mike dropped. "I don't want to talk about it, She betrayed me. I tried, and failed. I have no reason to be here if she isn't by my side." Mike fought himself even more. RAAM put a hand on his shoulder. "Sir, I don't understand what the hell is going on in your head. But I don't think killing everyone, just because of a mistake they made." Mike understood what RAAM was saying, killing all because one wronged you was a stupid thing to do. "What the f*ck am I doing? Wait what's this?" He thought as he pulled a crimson omen from his pocket. He had his on, wait could it be Krystal's? It was, he would give it back and remove all memories of her. "Be back in a second. Have to rid myself of my past." He turned around and walked back into Hometree, his nightmare. He found Kyuna hugging her daughter. He walked up to them, with Krystal's Crimson Omen, hanging from his hand. Krystal stood up and tried to smile. "You've forgiven my mistake?" Mike didn't return the gesture. "No, I'm here to break the promise. My heart went to you, then you crushed it. That is a very difficult thing to forgive, if it's even possible." She stopped in her tracks. "Wh..what? Bu..but.. I'm sorry, I was blind.. I didn't.." Mike cut her off and threw the omen at her. "I want nothing to do with a traitor. Krystal you were the only woman I ever loved." He walked away, he could hear Krystal begin to cry again. He gritted his teeth. "F*ck man, what did you just do?" He thought. RAAM had stopped him. "What did you do? No I'm not letting you give up this easily. I want to see little ones from you!" RAAM said as he grabbed Mike and brought him to Krystal. "Krystal, Mike acted stupidly. Please forgive what he has done this day." He said to the now crying Krystal. "He has acted like a child, but he had every right." Kyuna replied. Krystal stared at her, unable to believe what her mother just said. "Good, then I think the two should stay away for some time. Until things cool down." RAAM said as he looked over to Kyuna, who stood up. "I'm not sure about your people's customs RAAM, but Na'vi must spend time with each other when things go bad. But one day and night should be enough for these two to calm down." The tashik said. "What the hell? You two are like parents and your not even mine!" Mike said trying to get away from RAAM grip, he couldn't "Shut up you." RAAM said. Krystal stood up, and walked away. She had left the Crimson Omen on the ground. Mike picked it up, he would have it destroyed.

Mike and RAAM walked out of the hometree. Mike wasn't happy at RAAM. "What the hell man! I could have put this past me and you bring me back!" Mike and RAAM got on to the Raven that was waiting. "Sir, I've been your general for a long time. You helped me when I needed it. I'm returning the favor. Once we're back at Hell's Gate. We will deal with the RDA, tell them that an explosion claimed countless lives." Mike agreed. For the rest of the day, he sat alone near the ocean that was near Hell's Gate. He had wasted his time, he almost had his life straight. He had been kicked out of the Clan of the Ikran People of the Eastern Sea. These RDA punks would pay. He walked back to the Avatar Labs and laid down. Once back in his human body. He found RAAM and told him to prepare an invasion of Earth. RAAM said after the RDA and UEF were weakened. Mike agreed and got to his room. He laid in bed, thinking. He sat up and went to get a soda from his mini fridge. Once he finished his drink he went back to bed and fell asleep. Tomorrow he would deal with the reason that Falco was dead, and about half of his forces were K.I.A.

~End of Part 9~


	10. Forgiveness and Renewed Loyalties

~Part 10~  
Forgiveness and Renewed Loyalties.  
Mike didn't sleep at all. He knew he acted like an idiot, but he felt betrayed. He rarely trusted anyone, even RAAM. He only thought of Krystal, he wanted to ask for forgiveness. If she would forgive him, he would forgive her without question. He finally got up out of bed. He wasn't tired at all, too much on his mind. First he would deal with the RDA then return to the Eastern Sea clan if they liked it or not. Mike walked out of his room to find RAAM waiting for him. "You didn't sleep much did you?" He said leaning up against the opposite wall. "Not a wink. I'm going to go tell the RDA that Falco died in an accident, then to the Eastern Sea clan." Mike replied rubbing his eyes and yawning. "Then get moving to the Eastern Sea clan, I already dealt with the RDA. Their not happy though. Their sending another guy, apperantly Falco had a son." RAAM said as he stood up straight. Mike stopped, "What? You gotta be kidding me! Whatever, he's your problem not mine." RAAM laughed "Thought you would say that. Understood. Do you want an escort to the hometree? Their not entirely friendly towards us, let alone you." Mike thought for a minute then replied "No. I'm doing this on my own. I want them to see that I can forgive and I don't need to threaten them to understand it." RAAM nodded and headed somewhere that Mike didn't hear. Mike headed to the Avatar Labs. He got linked. He grabbed a lancer, he thought about it. He put it back. He would only need his knife today. He walked out of the Racks towards a King Raven and took off towards the hometree. They will listen to reason he kept repeating to himself as they got closer. He sat down, looking at the bright blue sky. No clouds, no signs of rain.

They finally made it to the hometree. The Raven landed far away from it, so they wouldn't get the wrong idea. The Raven took off back to Hell's Gate. He faced Hometree, "Here goes nothing." Mike thought as he began his walk into the giant tree. He cracked his neck, then walked threw the entrance. He felt out of place, like he shouldn't be here. He ignored this feeling and walked threw. The people either not noticing he was there or they ignored him entirely. He found Tasun talking to Rai'uk. Rai'uk noticed Mike's presences first. "Demon! You are not welcome here!" The Na'vi man said as he walked in front of Mike. Mike just stood there. He had no time for this pathetic worm. "I said.." Rai'uk started, but Tasun stopped him. Rai'uk stepped to the right. Tasun now stood before Mike. "Why have you returned? I thought I kicked you out of this clan, and told you never to return!" Mike smiled a bit. "Thought you would miss me. But seriously I'm here to ask forgiveness on the way I acted before." Tasun was visibly angry. "Ask forgiveness from who? You betrayed us, you would hurt EVERYONE. Why should we forgive you?" Mike knew he had nothing left. He threw out what he could, "Just thought I could restart. They lied to me, I was stupid and believed them. Then I met the Na'vi, I met the clan, and I met your daughter.. Then everything changed. I want to kill the RDA, they betrayed me." Tasun stared at Mike, Mike could tell his words fell on deaf ears. "Screw it. Nevermind then. If your just going to kick me out again then I'll just leave. Sorry to have wasted your time." Mike said as he began to walk away. "Wait Spartan!" Mike heard Kyuna's voice call out to him. Mike stopped and faced the tashik. "Why should I wait? I already know the outcome." The woman walked towards him, and place a cold hand over his heart. She said in a low voice. "If you truly love my daughter, then YOU will ask for HER forgiveness, not OUR's." She removed her hand from his chest. "I would love to do that, but I royally screwed things up. I doubt I will get any where with the clan, let alone her." The woman before him look up at him. "Giving up so easily? I've read about you and your spartans. I've read and heard of your amazing feats. You never gave up, you never surrendered. Where did all of that go?" Mike was stunned, had this woman really hit the nail on the head? For the first time, he understood how weak he really was. Before coming to Pandora, nothing stopped him. Why did that all change? He shook his head. "Damn it woman. You can always hit home with me. Fine, I'll do what I can. But if I fail, I'm leaving Pandora and I will never return." She smiled, "You won't." Mike looked around for Krystal. He found her, in the arms of Rai'uk. "I'm too late.." He said out loud to Kyuna. She looked over at the two, "They are not mates, he is just comforting her." He gritted his teeth, "All or nothing Mike. All or f*cking nothing!" He thought as he walked over to Rai'uk and Krystal.

Rai'uk stepped in front of Krystal, who looked at Mike from behind Rai'uk, tears beginning to fill her eyes. "May I speak with Krystal brother?" Mike asked, Rai'uk standing on a raised platform, looking down at Mike. "No, spartan.. Best you just leave.." Mike felt this was it, he failed. "No, Spartan's never surrender." He thought. "Brother, Please. I have never asked anything of you. Now I just need you to step aside, this one time." Mike said as he looked up at the man he always took as his enemy. Rai'uk was getting more angry as time went by. He was about to speak, when Krystal stepped out in front of him. She said to him, "Rai'uk.. Listen to what he asks." She faced Mike. "What do you want?" Mike looked into her hazel eyes, he would mean every single word he said, "Krystal, I screwed up. I know that. I come to you to ask for forgiveness. I am at fault, not you. Everything just happened so fast. My judgement just.." She stopped him by putting her left hand on the side of his face and her right over her heart. "Spartan, I shouldn't have listened to that man's evil lies. I feel as though I betrayed your trust. I should be the one that should ask for forgiveness, not you." They both smiled. He copied what she did, but opposite. "I forgive you if you forgive me." He said to her. Her smile could have melted any man's heart. "Ofcourse." Their faces drew close, she closed her eyes. "HEY! You are not part of this clan!" yelled Rai'uk. "Son of a bitch.." Mike thought to himself, as Rai'uk pushed the two apart and stood between them. Krystal got in front of Rai'uk and punched him in his nose. "You are constantly getting in the way! Then he will become part of this clan." She looked over at her father, "If you will allow him to be part of the people father." Rai'uk backed away and walked away. Mike watched as he walked past him, Rai'uk wasn't happy. Mike looked at Tasun, who walked over and hugged his youngest daughter. "Ofcourse daughter. If he wishes to become part of the Ikran People of the Eastern Sea.." He looked over at Mike, he was in a way asking Mike if he still wanted to be part of the clan. "Will you spartan, become one of the people?" The clan leader asked. Without hesitation, Mike replied "Hell yeah!" he smiled as he said those words. "Then it is settled! We shall add one more to the clan!" Tasun yelled out to the other clan members. They all cheered. Krystal ran up to Mike and embraced him, "You are very lucky." Tasun walked up to him, "Tomorrow you will become one of the people. Then you will be able to speak without asking." Mike agreed, he would do everything in his power to be here this time around.

"I must return to Hell's Gate. My warriors are becoming lazy, and I'm going to give em hell!" Tasun smiled "Ofcourse, a ready force is a winning force." Krystal wouldn't let Mike go, "Hey let me go! I'll be back tomorrow." He said to her, as he finally got out of her grip. "You promise this time?" She said looking into his eyes. "Ofcourse, I have nothing else to do then this tomorrow." She smiled and let him go. He walked out of the huge tree. A Raven came and picked him up. He had done it. Mike was forgiven and now he could sleep at night. The sun was still in the sky, but only for a few more hours. Once back at the base, he talked to a few other Avatar Drivers. He found Tai, and told him what happened. "Holy shit sir! You are one lucky dude! Please tell me how you do it!" Mike laughed, "Dude I had wise people around me, the tashik or spiritual leader, has taken a liking to me I guess. Anyway, your coming tomorrow with RAAM ok?" Tai look at him, he couldn't hold back a huge smile "Hell yeah sir! Thank you for inviting me!" Mike nodded and told Tai to get some rest. The spartan walked away. Mike went to the Avatar Racks. He laid down and returned to his human body. He got out of the link chamber. He rubbed his eyes, the lights were dim. He walked out of the labs after saying goodnight to the doc. He found RAAM in the mess hall. "You'll never guess what I just did!" RAAM looked up and said "Let me guess, they forgave you and now your coming here to gloat to me." Mike laughed so hard that he had to sit down. He finally got ahold of himself, "Half right, I'm getting accepted into the clan tomorrow." RAAM smiled, "Good shit. Best get to bed early, don't wanna miss it again." Mike stood up and went to bed. He finally fixed everything, except one huge hole in his life. When he thought about it, there were two things left he had to do.. He would deal with one at a time...

~End of Part 10~


	11. Adding one to the Eastern Sea

~Part 11~  
Adding one to the Eastern Sea  
Mike awoke to a warm room. His body ached for some reason. "Screw it! I got shit to do today!" He thought as he forced himself up. He got dressed and walked to the Avatar labs. He got linked and returned to the life he had begun to love. He opened his eyes, he then looked at his hands. They were blue and unstained by war. He walked out of the Avatar labs in gray camo shorts. He left his Lancer behind, he knew he wouldn't need it. He found Tai and RAAM waiting. RAAM wasn't wearing a gas mask. "Hey man, why aren't you wearing a gas mask? Thought this air would kill you in seconds." Mike asked as the three got onto a King Raven that was waiting. "Well, the egg heads in research created some pill that allows humans and spartans breathe any air. They asked me to test it out, so far so good ha ha ha!" Tai laughed, then stopped when the two commanding officers looked at him. "Sorry, couldn't resist. Easily amused.." Mike laughed, "It's good. Now both of you. Respect these people, We don't need to start anything negative with them." The two men in front of Mike agreed. "Sir, I've never seen this clan, So I don't know their customs. They speak English right?" Tai asked, checking his ammo in his Lancer. Mike looked over at the ocean. It was calm, the only disturbance was from the King Raven flying overhead. They were pretty close to the water. "Well Tai.. Their english is broken, that is because of what the RDA did. They were close to teaching them their ways, but the idiots jumped the gun. We won't make that mistake. As for their customs, their pretty easy to understand. Like any other clan, you only speak, when spoken too, respect the Clan leaders and their immediate family, and watch your words around the Tashik. She could be your greatest ally if things don't go well." Tai nodded, he understood. Mike hoped for his sake he did. Something caught Mike's eye. He stood up to get a better look. "What the.." Mike said as he saw a King Raven following them. He blinked then saw that even more were following. "KR units what are you doing? I ordered everyone except KR one five to stay at base!" Mike said over his ear comm. A voice responded "Sir, you really thought we would miss something this huge? Forgive me but, are you f*cking nuts? We won't miss this! Oh and twenty spartans are coming in total." They had ignored a direct order, they never did that. But he was still proud to know it was for a good reason. "Understood KR two six. Tell everyone else to hold their fire at all times." The KR pilot agreed. The giant tree had come into view. The sun was behind the King Ravens. Mike wondered what the people who saw them coming in were thinking of the four King Ravens inbound.

Once the Ravens landed, Mike jumped off and checked to see if everyone was off. The twenty spartans lined up in front of him. "At ease. You walk into a friends home, you hold your words, you do not disrespect anyone, and you WILL hold your fire." The spartans replied at once "Sir Yes Sir!" Mike turned around and began to walk into hometree. He bumped into someone right as he turned around. "Oh shit, sorry about that." He said shaking his head. "Still as clumsy as ever.." Mike looked down to see Krystal. "You were the one that bumped into me." Mike replied, he heard his spartan behind him laugh. "What are they doing here? Thought it was going to be you, RAAM and that other guy, Tai I think you said his name was." She looked past Mike, she didn't seem to like them. Mike grabbed her shoulder, making her focus on him. "They said they couldn't let me do this alone. Don't worry, I told them to hold their fire and all of that jazz." She rolled her eyes. "Whatever. This way." She grabbed his hand and almost drug him inside of the huge tree. The Spartans, RAAM and Tai followed. Krystal told Mike to tell his men to stay put, He told them not to hit on any of the women. Krystal stared at Mike, "What?" He said in response to her eerie stare. She just shook her head and had him follow her to where her parents were. Everyone, Spartan and Na'vi, gathered around them. "Spartan. You came to us, we thought you wanted war and to bring death apon us. You have proven not only yourself, but you have shown not only me, but the entire Na'vi people that you are much different from the other sky people. Those that can't see this are blind. But they will never be a problem to you. Mike, my friend, will you become one of the Ikran People of the Eastern Sea?" Said Tasun in a raised voice. "Hell yeah." Mike replied with a huge grin. Kyuna walked up next to her mate. "Then we will see if Eywa agrees with our decision.." Mike laughed. "What? Is she going to appear and say 'I agree'?" The people around him didn't look happy with his words. "Uhh sorry, bad joke on my end.." Krystal hit him across the head with her bow. "Stupid, watch what you say." Mike rubbed his forehead. "Yea I'll keep that in mind." Glowing seed began to descend from above. They formed what looked like a body. They solidified, It was a woman, she was glowing white. "Spartan.. I have watched you since you came to my planet. I have tested you many times and you passed each one. I have one more test for you. If you pass it then you will be my champion." The people around Mike were awe stuck, but Mike wasn't. Either he didn't know who he was talking to or he didn't care. "What do I have to do to become part of this clan?" Mike replied, he had to look up at this woman, she was both taller then him and was floating a bit. "Nothing, they have chosen to accept you. Your test will come soon. What fun would it be if I told you it? But if you pass, then you will have access to my guardians." The spirit responded. "What guardians?" Krystal blurted out. "Oh I'm sorry.. I..I didn't mean to interrupt great mother." Krystal said, trying to ask for forgiveness from Eywa. The spirit smiled, walked over and placed a hand on Krystal's cheek. "Young one, you need not ask for forgiveness. But I am worried why you still go without a mate. Why is this?" Krystal looked up at the woman before her. "Great Mother, I have no mate because.. I feel as though I can not love anyone from my clan." Eywa smiled again. "Take your time. You will find him and he will bring happiness to you and everyone around you." Krystal smiled again. "About my guardians though. They are a last line of defence I have. Once I find my champion, he or she will control them in a great time of darkness. The guardians can be called demons, they fight with unnatural fury. Their bloodlust is only controlled by the Tzenka." Mike really couldn't give a shit what these two were talking about. But he had to listen to this. "As for you Spartan. I come to bless you and your warriors. I know there is something big coming, we both do. But I must leave. Good luck." The spirit said as she disappeared. The glowing seeds floated away.

"There you have it Spartan! You are now part of our clan, our family. You may now choose your own Ikran, then your own mate." Tasun said to him. "One step at a time." Mike replied. The clan leader smiled. "Understood." Mike asked if he could now speak to the clan, Tasun said he could. He walked up to a raised platform. He looked over the crowd before him. "Na'vi! What Eywa said is true. Something big is coming. The spartans can not stop them from coming here. We can only wait for them to get here. Then destroy them. I ask you, not as another warrior or clan member, but as a brother, Will you all help us against the RDA or the sky people?" Mike looked over at the Na'vi in front of him. Hoping they would help, his spartans were strong, but couldn't do this alone. Tasun spoke up, "Brother, This is a bold and difficult question for anyone to answer. We will give you our answer tomorrow." Mike stood there, knowing they would help. If they didn't then he wouldn't be held accountable to any casualties from the cross fire. "As you wish Tasun." Mike replied as he stepped down. The Na'vi around and hugged him and said "Welcome brother!" Mike just wanted to get to RAAM. Once he did, RAAM, Tai and Mike walked back to the Ravens. But Krystal stopped him. "You sleep here tonight!" She pleaded. "Whatever floats your boat." RAAM nodded and walked away. The spartans nodded as they walked by and also got on the King Ravens. Mike and Krystal walked back to everyone. "Hey Mike, I heard your appitite is legendary, mind showing me?" Tasun ask. "What? You wanna see who can eat the most? If so best be ready to lose old man!" Tasun laughed, "You will eat your word!"

The sun had set and a feast was made. Fires were started everywhere. Mike, Krystal, Tasun, and Kyuna were sitting together. Tasun looked at Mike, "If I win spartan, you have to rub Kyuna's feet for the rest of the night." The clan leader said. "And what if I win?" Mike replied grinning. Tasun laughed "Whatever your heart or stomach desires. Mike laughed. "Your gonna lose old man." The two men started eating. After what seemed like hours, the clan leader put down his food. "By Eywa's name! I can't continue. You win." Mike finished the food he had in his hand. "Thought so. I think its nap time Ha Ha Ha!" Tasun agreed. Everyone got up and walked to the beds. Tasun and Kyuna got into their hammock. Mike was about to climb up to his, but was stopped by Krystal. "Mike.. I.. I'm proud to know Eywa's champion..." She said as her face turned a deep red. She looked away from Mike. He smiled, "I think I know the last test. But that can be finished later. You look beat, get some rest." She smiled and climbed up to her hammock. Mike climbed up to his and closed his eyes.

He returned to his Human body. He knew the final test, he would pass it with flying colors. The next day, he would get his own Ikran, then he wouldn't need to use a Raven to get places. He walked to the mess hall and grabbed a quick sandwich. Mike walked to his room, but before he got into his room, RAAM was waiting for him. "Sir, the RDA and UEF are asking questions about Falco's death. We can dodge them forever. We have to end this now." Mike didn't want to think about this right now. "We will focus on this later." RAAM nodded and walked away. Mike knew the war was coming, he would wage this war to save countless lives. He got to his bed and laid down, instantly falling asleep.

~End of Part 11~


	12. False Betrayal

~Part 12~  
False Betrayal  
Mike awoke to a bright day. The sun was shining threw the windows of his room. He got up, and got dressed. RAAM stopped him on his way to the Avatar labs. "Sir, the UEF High Command want to speak with you. After that you can go do whatever. I'll be there with you." Mike nodded, he wanted to get this done quickly, he had much more importent things to deal with. Mike followed RAAM to the command center. "Legion open a link to the UEF Command." RAAM said as they walked in to the large room filled with computers. "Yes sir. Link estalished, UEF command live." Mike looked up at an enormous screen, where five darkened faced figures appeared. "Ah, the great spartan commander Mike. I'm not surprised that you've survived so long, but may I ask why the Na'vi aren't eliminated yet? You remember our deal correct?" Mike looked up at the man in the middle, the voice was male, so Mike took it as so. "What deal? I was asked to come here and kill people that didn't kill my family. What is this deal you speak of?" The man that spoke first, Mike guessed he was the leader of the group, laughed. "So those fools at the RDA did lie to you? No worry, our deal is simple. You kill the Na'vi and the traitor Jake Sully, and in return we will fix your burnt body." Mike thought about what the man said, kill people he came to respect or refuse and never have his own family. "Why should I help you? You attacked me and my spartans on many occasions!" Mike replied to the man in the middle. "You WILL kill those savages or the entire UEF military will finish the job we started. You spartans think your so tough! BAH! We could crush you in a blink of an eye!" Yelled a woman. "Calm Captain! We don't need enemies! Mike please forgive her, she dislikes the Na'vi very much. Please just do what we ask and I sware we will never cross paths." Mike laughed "Sorry big guy, can't do it. Killing people for no reason isn't my style." The man in the middle replied. "Then we will send our military to do it for you." Mike knew this wasn't good. He had to listen. "Fine. I will do what you want. Do not send any more marines, they are trigger happy idiots!" The man laughed "As you wish commander, three months, then you give us your report, if no progress or no report then we send everything we have to finish the Na'vi." Mike agreed. He was going to hate himself for this, but he had to listen, this one time. The display screen shut off. "Link terminated." Legion said in a monotone voice. Mike stood there looking at the floor. Was he really going to kill the people who took him in as one of their own? He had the UEF pressuring him now, either he did as they asked or deal with the UEF military. Mike couldn't win a fight with them with the current amount of spartans on Pandora, he would need to call in more. "Sir, your not going to listen to them are you?" RAAM asked, he didn't want to fight the Na'vi either. "RAAM, we can not avoid them anymore. They will either do or we will." RAAM looked at him, shocked that Mike would even consider this plan of action. "Fine sir. Which clan is killed first?" Mike thought about this, he had an idea. "Wait.. They want the Na'vi dead, then we will stage it. Tell Jake about the idea. Have him send a few warriors to Hell's Gate. I want you to lead this." RAAM smiled and nodded. "Your plans amaze me every time I hear them. We have 3 months right? It will get done." Mike and RAAM shook hands and Mike went to the Avatar Labs and got linked. He walked out and got a Raven to take him to the Eastern Sea's Hometree.

Once the Raven Landed Mike walked into the Hometree. He found Tasun talking to Krystal. "Sup." Mike said, as he nodded to Kyuna and Krystal. "Ah there you are! Lets get moving. You are part of the clan now, and you can choose your own Ikran." Mike smiled, "Great! When do I leave, hell where do I need to go?" The clan leader laughed, "Your not going alone! Krystal, Rai'uk, myself and a few others are coming with you. We leave in a few minutes." Mike waited and watched Kyuna and Krystal do something with each others hair. "You gotta be kidding me! Thousands of light years away from home and women are still the same!" Mike thought as he watched. But Mike had to admit, they weren't wasting their time. "What do you think your looking at demon? She will never choose you!" Rai'uk said as he walked past Mike. Mike hated this guy, but thought he could be of use in the future. "Shut up Rai'uk, the same could be said about you." Krystal replied. Mike couldn't help but laugh. Tasun motioned them all to follow him, "You two are giving me a headache. Lets move." Mike followed Tasun. After sometime, they make it to a huge floating mountain range. They began to climb. Rai'uk had fallen behind. "Come on Rai'uk, can't keep up?" Mike was mocking Rai'uk. Krystal looked back and shook her head, she smiled. Mike could tell she wanted to laugh, but now wasn't a good time. "Shut up demon!" yelled Rai'uk. Mike tripped and almost fell off. Krystal caught him. "Watch your step stupid." She said as she helped him up. They continued till they got the the Ikran nesting grounds. "Mike, you go first, then Krystal. Mike walked under a huge water fall. "Any chance you could tell me what I should do when one of those things 'chooses' me?" Mike asked. "Simple spartan, it will try to kill you." replied Tasun. "Oh lucky me." Mike replied sarcastically. The group finally made it to the nest. There were many Ikrans of multiple colors. Krystal pushed him forward. "Good luck, remember what I taught you. Once you get the chance 'link' with your Ikran. You get one chance to do it." Mike understood what she said. He moved forward cautiously. Ikrans began to fly away from him, till there were none left. Mike stood up stright, he felt like he failed, defeated. "HA HA HA! No one wants him!" laughed Rai'uk. The ones Mike didn't know did the same. Mike turned around and walked back. "Well shit, guess I don't get an Ikran." Mike laughed a little, he was trying to not show his sadness. He looked at Krystal, who was looking at something behind him. Mike heard something big land behind him, he could hear rock smashing. It sounded like something big had dropped behind him. Mike turned around quickly to see the biggest Ikran he had ever seen. It's skin was white and black, it looked like a skeleton. "Holy shit..." Mike said, he was amazed at the things size. It looked strong, he could see it's muscles. It let out an ear spliting rawr. Mike grinning, "Bring it ugly." The giant Ikran jumped at him, Mike dodged it, and quickly climbed on its back. Mike and the Ikran fought for a very long time, atleast thats what it felt like. The Ikran finally threw Mike off. He rolled off of the cliff, but grabbed on to a hanging root and climbed back up. Mike's anger took over at this point. His vision turned deep red, he had no interest in this thing anymore, he wanted it dead. Mike ran at it, and jumped at it. He knocked it over. He jumped on its back, and grabbed its neck. He was going to snap it's neck, but he heard a woman's voice yelling "No! The link!" His vision returned to normal. Mike quickly grabbed his hair, and looked at it. He remembered that whatever the hell those things at the end of his hair were, they were what she was talking about. He found the Ikran's link area and quickly linked.

Everything stopped, or so it seemed. "Damn.." Mike thought. "You cheated spartan.." said a voice in his head. "What the?" Mike said outloud. Everyone ran over and congratulated him, expect Rai'uk, who looked unhappy at Mike's victory. Once everyone and everything was figured out, Mike learned that he could 'talk' to his Ikran. Mike and the Ikran had been talking, while everyone talked to eachother. "So, I think it would be easier if I named you big guy. Easier on both of us." Mike said to it. "Well what are your ideas? I am a male, so that should help." The giant Ikran replied. Mike thought for a second. This Ikran looked like it could destroy anything, might even strike fear among it's enemies. "How about Baal?" The Ikran was confused. "Baal?" Mike explained that Baal was one of the three prime evil in the world, he was the Lord of Destruction. The Ikran, now knowing its reason behind its name, happily agreed. Krystal and Soze walked over. "So what did you name him?" She asked, Baal looked at Soze, who looked away. "Baal. Fits him perfectly." Mike explained the name to Krystal who laughed. "Ok everyone, lets go home!" yelled Tasun. Everyone mounted their Ikrans and returned to the hometree. Baal said he would see Mike later. On the way back, Baal told Mike that he was fond of Soze. Mike had laughed. "Mike, you never cease to amaze me. Now you may choose your own mate." Said Krystal as they walked inside of the huge tree. Mike was tired, he had fought off a huge Ikran that wanted to eat him, almost fell a good thousand feet, and he had dealt with the UEF all in one day. Krystal grabbed his wrist and asked him to follow her. He did, but he was dead tired. They walked to a tree that looked like a willow tree, but the moss was glowing and the branches were glowing too. "How did I miss this place?" Mike said out loud. Krystal let go of his wrist and walked over and grabbed one of the glowing branches. "This is a place where I can go to get away from everything. It is our link to Eywa." She said, thinking about something. "So this is where all of those floating seed things come from.." Mike said as he looked at the tree. "You are now part of our clan, you have your own Ikran, and now you may choose a mate." Krystal said as she looked away from Mike. "There are countless single women. Kona is the best hunter, Tana is the best singer.." Krystal looked back at Mike and continued. "You can choose any single woman you want, but remember once you choose, its for life." Mike looked at her and smiled. "Hell I don't them. I made my choice, I just need her to choose me." She looked back at him. "She can not accept, she has been promised to a lier.." She gritted her teeth. "I'm sorry." Tears began to form in her eyes. Mike grabbed her chin. "She can listen to her heart and make the choice that SHE wants, not what others want." She looked into his eyes. Mike let go of her chin and looked down. He began to walk away. Krystal got in front of him, stopping him. "Wait.. She listened to her heart and this is her choice." She leaned up and kissed him. "I choose you Spartan, Tzenka!" Mike smiled, "Hell yeah." The two began to kiss again. Mike couldn't resist taking her. She was his and he was hers. No one could interfere this time. The two laid down, Krystal got on top of him. "Ladies first." She said as she winked at him. "whatever floats.." The two embraced. After what seemed like hours, Mike looked up at the sky, it was pitch black. She laid on top of him. He could feel her naked chest on his. She was out of breath. She looked up at him and smiled, then closed her eyes. Mike held her tight then also closed his eyes.

He returned to his human body. He got out of his link chamber. His head was swimming, did he just get jiggy with a Na'vi woman? Not only that but a daughter of a clan leader? He couldn't screw this up, if he did, well he was screwed in many ways. Mike stumbled to his room. But before he could get into his room RAAM stopped him. They say down on a bench outside of his room. "So how did it go? I mean with the getting one of those Banshees?" Mike grinned, "They call them Ikrans, and I might have gotten jiggy with the clan leaders daughter." RAAM looked at him, "You what? This is gonna get bad. Whatever man, if you love her, then i have no say in your choices." Mike laughed, "Bro, shes the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. She was pretty much going to be forced to be someone elses mate. Guess I got to her first." RAAM looked at the opposite wall and laughed, "Guess ya did sir. Now what?" Mike didn't know what was next, he could barely think he was so tired. "Hell if I know." RAAM's face turned from joy to serious. "Mike, the UEF are sending a massive force to Pandora. They just declared war on us." Mike's happiness disappeared. "Of course.." RAAM put a hand on Mike's shoulder, "Don't worry boss, I've already asked for as many reenforcements are we can get. This is gonna be a huge war sir. I doubt we will win though." Mike couldn't think anymore. "As long as she survives, I don't care.. the UEF will be destroyed." Mike said as he stood up. RAAM did the same and told him to get some rest. The two men shook hands and Mike went to bed. He ignored the coming war, and thought about Baal and Krystal. He had his life in order, now he just needed to secure it.

~End of Part 12~


	13. The Guardians

~Part 13~  
The Guardians  
Mike awoke to a freezing room. His left foot had escaped the warmth of his blanket. He blinked a few times, "What the hell.." He thought as he sat up. So much had happened the day and night before. He felt like he was in a dream, this was no dream, he knew it. He got up, got a shower, and got dressed. He walked to the Avatar Labs, RAAM was waiting for him at the door. "Sir, good news. I messed up about the UEF declaring on us. I read it wrong, they declared war on the Na'vi. Their sending a small force to attempt to have the Na'vi surrender peacefully. Should we get involved?" Mike thought for a minute, something told him not to get involved, but then he thought of Krystal. She was his mate, he promised to always protect her. "Right now, keep an eye on them. Both Na'vi and UEF. When will they get here?" Mike asked as he looked out of a window. The sun was barely up, it was still very early. RAAM also looked outside, "About three months. Our reeforcements will be here in one month." Mike nodded and told RAAM to prepare for the spartan reenforcement arrival. They shook hands and parted. Mike got linked with his Avatar.

He opened his eyes. He looked around, but something was on top of him. He looked down to see Krystal fast asleep. He rubbed his eyes. He shook her awake. "Hey get up." He said quietly. She opened her eyes and yawn. She looked at him, smiled and hugged him. "Morning.." They laid there for a little bit, then they got up and got dressed. Mike had now ripped gray camo shorts. Before Krystal could put on her top, Mike walked over and hugged her from behind. "Still got a little strength in you spartan?" Mike smiled and replied "Always.." Krystal finally said to Mike, "Time to go, today will be a good day. I must talk with my sister, she is coming today." Mike let her and she finished getting dressed. She grabbed his hand and the two walked back to the hometree. Mike didn't realize till just now, how far they had gone. The glowing seeds appeared in front of them. "Eywa.." Krystal quietly said. "Ah there you are Mike. Krystal, I see your happy. Mind telling me why?" Mike laughed. Krystal elbowed him in his stomach. "Great Mother, I have found a mate." She smiled and hugged Mike's arm. She was on his left. Eywa smiled. "Finally. Spartan, I spoke of my guardians. I wish to show you them." Mike looked at Krystal then back at Eywa. "Can it wait? I mean, I kinda want to meet her sister and I think her dad would like to know she is taken." The goddess look at Mike, her mind was set. "That can wait. Knowing your warriors is more important right now, everyone else can wait. Krystal return to your clan. Mike follow me." Krystal gripped Mike's arm. "Great Mother, I can't leave his side.. Please allow me to come, I will not speak." She stared at Eywa, Mike knew no matter what Eywa said or did, Krystal wouldn't let go of his arm. The glowing woman walked towards Krystal, who let go of Mike's arm, "Young one, these guardians are not for anyone but the Tzenka and myself to see. I ask you again to leave." Krystal wouldn't win this fight without help. "Eywa, either she comes or I will not listen to a word you say." The spirit was obviously angry. "Why should I allow her to come? She is not strong enough to lead yet!" Mike stood in front of Krystal. "Best to learn by experience. Your move, she comes along, or We walk away." Mike wouldn't change his mind, either the goddess took his deal or not. "Your are infuriating Mike! Fine, Krystal you shall not speak. What you see is NOT to be repeated to anyone but Mike and myself!" Krystal, not looking at Eywa till just now, replied "Yes Great Mother. Thank you." Mike had just fought a goddess and won. Damn he was good, he thought as they followed the spirit to a cliff side. "This way." Eywa said as she slid a thin hand over the rocks. They opened up to reveal a large, darkened room. The three walked inside.

"How did you get this techonogly?" Mike asked as his eyes adjusted to the dark room, Krystal held his hand tight. "The ones you call 'the RDA', left this room. So I choose to use it for my guardians. To protect them if you wish to call it that." The room had what looked like cryo chambers lining eachside, and one at the far end. "What's inside them?" Mike asked as he walked over to one. This thing was far from both human and Na'vi. Eywa walked over and replied "This is just a minor guardian, a protector if you will. Come I will show you the leader of my guardians." Mike looked away from the ugly creature within the chamber. Krystal pulled close to him and whispered into his ear, "I don't like this place.. Feels evil.." Mike replied, but still looked forward, "Don't worry, I'll always be here." He could feel her pull herself even closer to him. They finally made it to the end of the giant room, to the chamber at the end. "This Spartan, is my leader of my guardians." Mike looked at this behemoth. The lights behind it only gave it a more sinister look. "What is it?" He asked as he put a hand on the cold glass. "That is what I call the "Hell Knight". It is very difficult to control. I am glad I didn't unleash it when the RDA first attacked." She let out a sigh, almost one of relief. Mike had a odd liking of this thing, it was ugly as sin but wondered if he could control it. "In a way, I can't wait to meet it, and another I'm not sure what will happen. Krystal, if this thing gets out without me knowing, run like hell. Go to hell's gate, find me." He said as he looked over Krystal. She shook her head as she stared at the Hell Knight. "I think it's time for you two to show your new life to the rest of your clan." They agreed and everyone walked out of the large room. Mike's eyes weren't ready for the sunlight. "Spartan, when you need them, they will come. Your necklace wasn't given to you by chance. You mother received it from the spirit of your home world. I leave you two now, stay strong no matter what." Eywa said as she disappeared. "Well, guess you won't sleep tonight." Mike laughed a little. Krystal looked like she had seen a ghost. "I never thought Eywa had such evil looking guardians. Yea I will not sleep tonight, not without you." She looked at him, Mike smiled. "Don't worry, we won't need them for a long time, I hope." Mike said as they walked back to the Eastern Sea's Hometree.

The sun was finally up. The heat bet down on Mike, he loved it. Mike looked over at Krystal, he just noticed that she put a yellow flower into her hair. She looked at him and smiled, "What?" She said as she kissed him. "Just can't believe I'm so damn lucky." She let go of his hand and hugged his arm. They walked down the shore line, Mike being furthest from the water, which was on his left. They made it to the hometree. Tasun was up and talking to Kyuna, who pointed towards Mike and Krystal. Kyuna walked over with Tasun right behind her. "Daughter! Where have you been?" Krystal and her mother hugged, then parted. "Daughter.. That flower, please tell me you have a mate.." Krystal looked at Mike and smiled, "Yes mother, finally." Kyuna looked at Mike and smiled. "I should have guessed." Tasun laughed and shook Mike free hand, "Can't say this wasn't expected. Atleast she chose someone I can trust, even with my own mates life." Mike was a little shocked that Tasun trusted him that much, not that he didn't like to know that they trusted him. Kyuna and Krystal had walked off, to talk in private, Mike guessed. Rai'uk walked over, seeing Mike said "Dream walker, I thought you were killed. Would have saved me alot of time an energy." Mike looked at Tasun, who shook his head. The old man, had to know what he was thinking. "Rai'uk, if you do not stop insulting him. He will make you stop, and I won't be able to protect you." Rai'uk laughed, "As he could even take me." Mike wanted to kill this guy, but he had something else in mind first. "Make him suffer first." he thought to himself. Krystal and Kyuna walked over. Krystal hugged Mike and kissed him. She whispered into his ear, "Mother has said that Eywa agreed to help you with your unwhole body, but you must prove that you truely care about Pandora before she will even think about helping." Mike looked at her, he replied in the same low voice as her, "What the hell? What more do I have to do in order for her to trust me?Whatever." He kissed her. "Wait.. Demon did you mate with this woman?" Rai'uk said in disbelief. Mike laughed, "Ofcourse I did. Why?" Mike was almost mocking Rai'uk. Krystal nudged Mike, looking at him. He could tell what she wanted to say. He ignored her. Rai'uk was visibly angry. "You are a demon! I should have killed you when you were sleeping!" Mike pushed Krystal away. "Then you would have shown everyone that you have no honor. Killing a sleeping enemy? Pathedic!" Mike replied to Rai'uk. Mike was calm, he never showed emotion in a fight. Rai'uk ran at him with knife drawn. Mike dodge the swing of the knife, he grabbed Rai'uk hand with the knife and got behind the Na'vi. He made Rai'uk stab himself in the stomach. Rai'uk wasn't ready for such a move. His face showed shock. "Injured by your own weapon, that sucks." Mike said as he pushed the injured man away from him and too the ground. Rai'uk rolled to his back, with the knife in his stomach. He laid there, not knowing what happened. Tasun had covered Kyuna's face and Krystal had looked away. Mike looked over at Tasun, "I'm sorry. Best I get movin'." Mike began to walk away, "Brother, Stop. He threatened you. He should be the one to leave, not you." Tasun had said as many Na'vi men and women stood in front of Mike, blocking his path.

The sun was still at it's height as everyone sat down for food. A healer had tended to Rai'uk.. "So what are you going to do with him?" Krystal asked as she put some good in front of him and sat down next to him. "If your father allows it, I will take him back to Hell's Gate, or have someone else do it. He will be a prisoner." Mike looked across at Tasun, who was eating. "Fine Spartan. Do as you wish with him, he struck first. He has no more protection from us." Mike grinned. "Be warned, he will not be the same when he returns.. If he returns." Krystal laid her head on his shoulder. "Don't be cruel." She said as she lifted up her head and began to eat. Once they were all done their food. Mike asked Tasun if he could speak with the clan leader in private. Once they were out of ear shot, "Tasun, remember the sky people who attacked you before? Well their coming back. With a much larger force. They declared war on the Na'vi people. I do not know which side to take. Either Na'vi or neutral. I promise I will not help the sky people." Tasun looked at the horizon, the sun was setting over the calm ocean. "If want you say is true. Then a great time of darkness is coming. How much time do we have?" Mike was looking over the water too. "About three months. My reenforcements will be here in one month, Incase if we get involved. I don't know yet." The clan leader put a hand on Mike's shoulder, "Spartan, what would you do? You found a mate, if that helps your decision." Mike thought about what the clan leader just said. Help the Na'vi, or stay out of it? He wanted to protect his spartans by staying out of it, but then his love of his life was going to die if he didn't help. He shook his head, what the hell was he thinking? His spartans were bred for combat, built for war! Mike grinned and finally replied. "We fight as allies then. Spartans and Na'vi." The clan leader removed his hand from Mike's shoulder and smiled. "Good. Then we must gather the clan leaders and discuss our battle plans. Mike nodded and the two walked back to the place they were before. Krystal asked what they talked about, Mike avoided it and instead told her that her father spoke of how proud he was to be a great warriors father in law. She smiled and kissed him, she whispered into his ear, "You might be a gifted lier to others, but not me." Mike laughed. For the rest of the day, Mike and Krystal spent it in each others arms. Mike found his new home, he would defend it.

The sun finally set Mike and Krystal found that their hammocks formed one. "She works fast." Mike said, as Krystal got in, He followed. She put an arm around him. She was very close to him, she was almost on top of him again. "Tomorrow, will you teach me to fight like your warriors do?" Krystal asked Mike, who was half awake. "Sure, whenever you choose to wake up, we can go." She smiled and fell asleep. Mike kissed her forehead and also closed his eyes. Mike returned to his human body. Got out of the link chamber and went to his room. He found it remodeled. A spartan walked by and said "Oh good, we fixed your room so that you can use either your Avatar body or human one. Which ever you choose." Mike nodded and the spartan walked away. Mike closed the door and fell into bed. The lights slowly turned off. A few minutes passed before he fell asleep. He hoped he could transfer bodies, He wanted to be with Krystal, no matter the cost.

~End of Part 13~


	14. Semper Fidelis  Always Faithful

~Part 14~  
Semper Fidelis - Always Faithful  
Mike was sound asleep, when he heard his door open then close. He felt an arm wrap around him, he thought it was RAAM being a jerk again. He was on his back, he tried to roll over but the body was half on him and half off. He heard it snore, so he looked over to see a blue woman, a Na'vi woman. He jumped a little. He tried to sit up for a better look, It was Krystal. He relaxed as she opened her eyes and smiled. She sat up and the blanket fell and covered her waist and down. Her chest was bare, no clothing. Mike looked up at her and said. "You shouldn't be here! The RDA monitor this place still, if they find you here.." She stopped him in mid-sentence. "They can do whatever and I wouldn't care. We have alot to do today. You must meet with the council of four, but thats not for awhile." She smiled as she put a hand on the side of Mike's face. Mike looked down, then looked back up. "What is this council of four?" He asked. She smiled, "I will tell you later..". He looked at her, She kissed him, "I'm mated to the man, not the body." She unbuttened his pants and threw them on the floor. 'You seem to always be in 'the mood'.." Mike said as she began. Mike shoved her off and said "You had top last time!" He got on top of her. Mike could hear her say very low, "Oh shit.." as she closed her eyes. Mike heard a knock at the door. "Go away!" He yelled out, "Mike its RAAM, your free to do whatever, go spend time with Krystal." Mike laughed "Kind of ahead of you dude.." Mike could hear RAAM laugh, "Oops sorry. Talk to you later." Mike heard RAAM walk away. "Oh shit, not yet." He thought to himself as he pulled out. "Oops, guess we have a reason to get a shower now. Ha Ha Ha!" She wiped her eye, and said "Damn it Mike!" She couldn't hold back a laugh. They both got in the shower. Krystal told Mike what the council of four was. She said it was made up of the four elders of each region of Pandora. They would either give Mike the warriors he needed or refuse to help him. How Mike had it figured, either they help him or risk being the Spartan's next target. Once they got dressed, Mike told Krystal to wait for him outside. She bent down and kissed him again. He watched as she left the room. He hoped he didn't jump the gun. He went and got linked with his Avatar.

He walked out of the Avatar racks. He grabbed a Lancer before leaving and put it on his back. He found Krystal, with Baal and Soze. Mike came up behind Krystal. He hugged and kissed her. "So how are my three favorite people doing this sunny morning?" Soze nudged Baal, who nodded at Mike. Mike looked at Krystal, who smiled. "Your always in a good mood. So when do you want to leave for this meeting?" She kissed him. "I'm always in a good mood because I have you. We will leave soon. Soze didn't sleep well, because Baal wasn't by her side." Mike's hands moved from Krystal's hips to her chest. "Not in public.." Krystal said softly. She wasn't trying to stop Mike. Mike parted with Krystal and walked over to Baal. He linked with his Ikran. "I heard Soze didn't sleep well last night, where did you go?" Mike asked Baal. Baal responded, "I was searching for a good place for our nest. I mean Mine and Sozes" Mike laughed, "You should have told her that, so she wouldn't worry." Baal laughed and agreed that he would tell Soze where he was going next time without her. Mike rubbed under Baal's jaw. It seemed like the Ikran liked it. "Soon, I'm going to have to make sure you can stay focused, while you have bullets flying over your head." Baal understood. Krystal walked up next to Mike and rubbed Soze's head. "Time to go Mike. They must be waiting for us." They took off, Mike followed Krystal. Mike and Baal talked. Mike explained some things about the Spartan Empire, and their war machines. Baal listened in amazement, Mike could tell the Ikran was amazed at the spartan technology. Krystal yelled to Mike, and he followed her. Once they landed and got off, Krystal told Mike to stay where he was. She walked threw an opening in a cave opening. Many Na'vi were around and talking to each other. Baal and Soze went to talk with other Ikrans. Mike was alone, so he decided to walk around and get to know Na'vi from different parts of Pandora. Many were very kind to him. He met a group of men, that told dirty jokes. They all laughed. Mike felt at home here. He said that he would talk to the group later. He walked back to where he was before, he found a tree and was about to sit down when a woman walked up to him. "So I hear your the Tzenka. Every man needs a woman in his life.." She tried to put an arm around him, but he pushed it aside. "Sorry, I'm taken." Mike was faithful to Krystal, he wouldn't betray her. "The one known as Krystal is mine." He said to the woman as she backed up. She laughed, "Krystal? She isn't worthy of such a strong and handsome person as yourself. Have it cut and come to a real woman, not some weak little girl!" Mike gritted his teeth, he would hold back his anger, she disrespected his family. He looked around, he saw a few other Na'vi staring at him and the woman. He would make an example of her. He grabbed her throat, and said with anger. "Woman! I have chosen my mate, no way in hell will ANYONE convince me she isn't beautiful! From where I'm from, people like you are executed on the spot for trying to damage a relationship! I sware, I will not think twice about taking your life for disrespecting me and my family again." He let the woman go, she fell to the ground, trying to get a breath of air. He continued his verbal assault, "Semper Fidelis ut Krystal!" He yelled out. The woman stood up and tried to smack Mike, but he stepped back watching her hand barely miss his face. She angrily walked away. Mike watched as she walked away. Many of the Na'vi men nodded at him, they understood what he did and would support him if anything came of it. Mike looked over at a man, who nodded at something behind Mike. He turned to find a tear drenched Krystal standing there. "Krystal.. I" She didn't let him finish, she ran up and hugged him. He finally knew that she wasn't mad at him, but happy with his decision. She let go of him, wiped her eyes and asked Mike what he said meant. "What did I say?" He asked, She replied, "Semper Fidelis ut Krystal." Mike laughed, "It means Always Faithful to Krystal." She smiled and hugged him again.

After a few minutes she let him go and told him that the elders were ready for him. She also told him that she couldn't join him, saying that none clan leaders or important warriors were not allowed. Mike laughed at her, and grabbed her hand. "Your coming with me. They complain, they can deal with the war on their own." She was reluctant to follow him, but he pulled her along. She walked behind him. A figure stood up, "Tzenka! Welcome my friend.. Why is she here? She is not an important person! Leave at once!" Krystal turned to leave, but Mike stopped her. "She stays! She is important to me. Now what do you need?" The man who spoke before gritted his teeth and sat down. Another asked Mike to sit, but since there wasn't much room for Krystal, she would have to stand. Mike sat down at the table that looked like a part of a tree. What he sat on was a rock, a very uncomfortable rock. "We have gathered here today, to speak of a coming war. Our new allies have spoken of another Sky people invasion, one much larger then before. The Spartan's have been nothing but kind to us, since they came to Pandora. Now they ask us if they can help us in the war, a war we will surely lose without them. So Brothers of the four regions, please consider aid from the spartans!" Said Tasun, who had walked up. He nodded at Mike, he looked confused on why Krystal was there, Mike mouthed, "Later". The clan leader nodded. "What you ask Tasun of the Eastern Seas, is very tough. The Spartans are no doubt sky people, but they are different from the ones known as RDA. How can we trust them, when they have ties with our enemies?" A man with green paint covering his face asked. "Well for one, Their leader is mated to my daughter. Beyond that, I have heard from the omaticaya clan that the spartans are very friendly and have even helped with day to day activities. I have even spoken to their second in command, he is known as RAAM. He may have an evil soul, but is a very trustworthy person. I am not sure about the north or south clans and their relations with the spartans, but I do know that the West and East are very close to them." Replied Tasun. The man with the green face paint nodded at Tasun, who sat down next to Mike. The man with the green face paint spoke to him directly, "So spartan. I have heard many good things about you and your spartans. Explain to me and the rest 'what makes a spartan'?" Mike almost laughed, "A spartan is a child, trained from birth to fight. You could say they are 'bred for combat, built for war'. We fight to protect ourselves and our families and before I met Tasun's youngest daughter, I would have gladly given my life, if it meant to continuation of my empire. Spartans are natural born killers." The men before Mike were quiet, taking in Mike's words. Another man to Mike's left spoke, "I have heard much of the spartans, much about you Mike. They say you have survived countless wars. It is still a mystery how you did survive. Regardless, If we ask for your help.. will you give it?" Mike looked around, all of the elders were looking at him. "Are you kidding me? Ofcourse I will, my mate is a Na'vi and I will do anything for her." The man who asked the question laughed. "The elders wish to discuss this new promise. We will come to you with our decision." Mike nodded to all of elders and walked out of the cave with Krystal and Tasun behind him.

Mike's eyes quickly adjusted to the outside. The sun was out and he could hear the animals. Many Na'vi were talking, eating and the kids were playing. Mike walked over to a tree and sat down, he placed lancer on his left. Krystal sat down on his right and rested her head on his shoulder. "That went well." He said as he pulled Krystal onto his lap. "You shouldn't have done that." Mike began to rub her back. "Done what?" She relaxed a bit. "You shouldn't have insisted on me going with you into the meeting, maybe had I not been there the elders would trust you more and allow your spartans closer to the Na'vi people." Mike laughed and kissed her neck, "Your more important to me that some old people. Plus, Its hard enough not being with you all the time. She smiled, "I just hope this war ends soon. I wish to.." The man with the green face paint walked up to Mike. Mike stood up, so did Krystal, who walked away. "Spartan, The elders have spoken.. We have accepted your hand in friendship and will call on you when we need to." The man put out a hand, "We will not wait for your call. We will fight with you, even to our dying breath." Mike said as he took the mans hand. The man smiled and laughed, "Ofcourse Tzenka." The man walked away. Tasun reappeared, "Mike, How have you been? I'm so sorry I have been away for such a long time. I was gathering allies, so our plea would go threw much more easily. You know that the south clans distrust the Spartan, just because they are sky people." Tasun said as he shook Mike hand. "Then we will show them that the Spartans mean no harm to them." Tasun smiled and nodded. The old clan leader said that he was returning home and that he missed Kyuna. The clan leader walked away to find his Ikran. Mike went to go find Krystal. He found her rubbing Soze's jaw. Mike walked up behind her and hugged her. "Time to go home." He whispered in her ear. "You could have chosen a more beautiful woman then me. That north clan woman would have been perfect. She is obviously more attractive." Mike couldn't help but laugh. "I have my beauty right here. I love you, not some rude hag. I chose you, and only you." Mike could feel that she was still a little bit upset. "Whats wrong Krystal?" Mike asked, She tried to get out of his grip, but he wouldn't let her till she told him what she was upset about. "i feel as though the woman was right, I am not worthy to be your mate." Mike made Krystal face him. He put a hand on her cheek "Are you crazy? I chose you because I love you, nothing will change that. You just need to ignore people like her, she is jealous of you." Krystal finally smiled. "I am so lucky to be your mate."

Baal started to nudge Mike's arm. The four took off back to the Eastern Sea's hometree. Mike told Baal about the meeting, and how there will be another to discuss the battle plans. Mike would go visit Jake tomorrow if he had a chance and talk to him. Mike watched Krystal the entire way back, he didn't think the womans words hit her so hard. Mike wanted to show her he meant every word he said. Once back at the hometree, Mike talked to Kyuna, who he hadn't seen in a long time. The spartans had taken his Avatar body a week or so back to Hell's Gate for some medical check. The old woman seemed always happy to see him. Tasun, Mike, Kyuna and Krystal sat down around a fire. Mike listened as the other three talked about the coming war, they chose to limit the talk of this topic. Mike for once wasn't hungrey. Krystal wasn't her usually self, Mike had no idea how to show her that he loved her. "Mike whats wrong?" Krystal had leaned over and whispered. Mike returned the low voice. "I don't know. I just hate seeing you in a sad mood." They both stood up and excused themselves. They walked along the shoreline, the moon was reflecting off of the ocean. Hand in hand. "You could have chosen a woman that is much more attractive then me. Why did you choose me though?" She said as she looked at him. Mike looked over, her hazel eyes seemed like they were glowing. "I chose you because I loved you, and I still do. I don't know how I can show you that I love you and only you." He stopped her and kissed her lips. "I guess it's been a hard past few days. Not seeing her mate is very hard on a newly mated woman." Mike put his hands on her hips. "I sware I will always at your side, no matter what." She smiled. They walked back to the hometree and got into their hammock. She hugged him and fell asleep. He closed his eyes and returned to his human body. He got out of the link chamber and walked to his room. Before he walked in RAAM stopped him. "Mike, I'm sorry for interupting this morning. I didn't know." MIke understood what RAAM meant. "It's ok, next time knock, and if I say to go away, please do so." RAAM nodded and walked away. Mike opened his door, then closed it. He saw his bed and fell face first into it. He was asleep in seconds.

~End of Part 14~


	15. Regret

~Part 15~  
Regret  
Mike opened his eyes, and sat up. Today didn't feel right to him, but he couldn't put his finger on it. He got up and got dressed. He walked out of his room and towards the Avatar Labs. RAAM walked up next to him and stopped him in the cold hallway. "Mike, we have a major problem. Northern Command have sent reports of hostile Na'vi movements. They sware they have no idea what is going on, but they requested your presences. Sir I have a bad feeling about this. I have looked into this aswell. The northern clans are convinced that we lied to them and they are threatening us with war." Mike was looking at the steel floor. He knew something wasn't right about today. "Shit.. Well I guess I can try and figure out what going on up there. We need to avoid war with them." RAAM nodded. "Sir one more thing. Your father requested that we wait till your eighteen until we complete your training." Mike looked up at his General, confused. "Complete training?" RAAM looked away at a spartan working on a laptop, then back at Mike. "The docs are going to inject you with some kind of.. hell I don't know, but its supposed to make you stronger and something about when you fight.. Best get it done before you go north." Mike didn't respond, but he would listen. He began to walk to the Med labs, but RAAM stopped him. "No it's for your Avatar. I sent Spartans to get it very early this morning. So when you link with it, be careful." Mike was confused still but he went to the Avatar Labs instead. He got linked and saw that he was in the Avatar racks. He walked outside to find Baal sleeping nearby. Mike and Baal returned to the Eastern Sea's Hometree.

Mike told Baal to stay where he was, he wasn't going to be here long. He walked in to see Krystal talking to her mother. Mike walked up to the two and asked where Tasun was. The clan leader walked up next to Kyuna. "Whats wrong Mike?" Mike could feel his blood boil. "Tasun, the northern clans are threatening to go to war with my spartans. I have no idea why, I must know if you know anything." The clan leader shook his head. "I have no idea. I'm not sure why they would even think of attacking an ally." Krystal walked up next to Mike and hugged him. Mike calmed down a bit. "Wait.. Krystal, have you seen Rai'uk lately?" Krystal, looked up. She was thinking. "No, I haven't. I heard he was leaving to see his brother.. in the northern clans.. You don't think he's the reason for this?" Mike smiled. "I think we have our cause. He wants war? I'll give him war." Krystal let go of Mike, took a step back and looked at him in disbelief. "You can't attack another member of the Na'vi family. Eywa will be angry if you do." Mike looked at his mate, she didn't understand his thinking. He killed his own spartans once, it hurt but they betrayed him and he silenced them. "Then we will speak with her. Either she turns the blind eye this one time, or she convinces the northern clans not to threaten me and my men again." Kyuna was whispering to Tasun, who nodded. Kyuna walked up to Mike and said. "Spartan, I will speak with Eywa. Please do not kill anyone." Mike grinned. "Whatever, tell her to meet me near the northern spartan command. She'll know what I'm talking about." Krystal was still staring at Mike, "How can you kill innocent people? Do you have no heart?" Mike faced Krystal and replied, "I have no heart for traitors. They want war, I'll give them war." Krystal was getting angry at this point. "Are you stupid? Eywa will turn on you! I'm beginning.. beginning to regret being you mate.." Mike's heart skipped a beat, did she really just say that. Mike began to laugh out of anger. "Then let just cut the tie then? No reason to regret something. Know what? I'm done!" Mike turned around and began to walk out, but turned around and continued. "Consider from this point on.. your single!" Mike turned around and walked out. The entire hometree was silent. Mike held back everything, but he had more important things to do, or so he thought. He found Baal, was with Soze. Baal looked over and jumped down from the tree they were in. Mike linked with his skeleton skinned Ikran. They took off towards the Spartan Northern Command. On the way, Baal asked what was troubling Mike. Mike told Baal that he just cut all ties to Krystal. "What? Why?" asked the Ikran. "She regretted being my mate, so I don't need someone who regrets me. Now I have nothing holding me back." The Ikran was silent for a few minutes then replied. "Mike, you may want to reconsider what you just did." Mike laughed. "No, I made a decision, and I doubt I can go back now." The Ikran agreed with Mike, Mike knew he didn't want to continue. "Baal, I need you to sware to me that you will never betray me, no matter what I do." The Ikran laughed. "Come on man, We are Ikran and rider, ofcourse I will always be on your side!" MIke laughed. He saw the spartan northern base. They landed and went to find the spartan colonel that was in charge here.

Before Mike disconnected, he saw Baal pawing at the ground. "I'm sorry big guy, just life sucks sometimes. I hope this doesn't mean you and Soze can't be happy." The Ikran looked at him and nodded. Mike left Baal, who flew up and sat on top of one of the six towers surrounding the base. Spartans ran up and saluted Mike, who returned the motion. "Where is Colonel Graves?" A spartan replied, "Sir, shes in the command hub last time I saw." Mike thanked the spartan and told her to continue what she was doing before. Mike walked away to find Graves. He remembered he was in his Avatar body, he was too tall to go inside. He asked a spartan to go get Graves for him. While the spartan was getting the colonel Mike thought about what he just did back at the Eastern Sea clan's hometree. "F*ck her. She regrets me? Let her suffer." He thought as Graves finally appeared with a gas mask on. "Commander, you finally got here. It's a nice day isn't it?" Mike looked down at the colonel of the northern command. "Not quite. But what is this about the Na'vi threatening war?" The colonel gulped. "Well sir, we haven't a clue what happened. One day we were freinds, the next they hated us. No casualties on ether side yet." Mike looked towards the enormous main gate. "Any reports of a Na'vi man appearing up here?" Mike described Rai'uk. "Believe is or not sir, that is exactly who showed up before all this went down, maybe he's the cause?" Mike grinned, "Exactly who I thought of. He disappeared from his clan's hometree down at the Eastern Sea. He must be silenced. I'm going in alone. Be ready to back me up when I call ok?" The colonel saluted and handed Mike an ear comm, since Mike had left his at Hell's Gate. "Good luck sir, and grab a Lancer from the armory." Mike returned the motion, put the ear comm in his left ear and went to the armory to get a Lancer. Once he was ready, Mike found Baal again. The two flew to the last known location of Rai'uk, as said by Colonel Graves. He would finish this fight, even if it cost him Eywa's respect. Rai'uk had been a thorn in his side for far too long. Baal touched down right outside of the northern clan's Hometree. He didn't know these people at all. But they harbored an enemy of the Spartan Empire. They either give him up or die protecting him. Mike left his Lancer on his back, and walked in. He made sure he had his knife. Many of the Na'vi outside ran inside of it when they saw Mike walking up. When he was inside, maybe looked at him and backed away. Mike saw fear in their eyes. He was focused on finding their clan leader. He found the green paint faced man again. "Where is he?" Mike yelled to the clan leader. "Who do you mean Tzenka?" Mike stopped a few feet in front of the clan leader. "Rai'uk of the Ikran People of the Eastern Sea! He is sowing the seeds of war. I am here to silence his lying mouth! The Spartans do not want war, but he is provoking us." Rai'uk appeared behind the clan leader, who side stepped to the left. "Traitor! You tried to convince these people to attack my spartans? You would honestly have all of these innocent people killed over what? Just because you hate me? Be a man and fight me one on one!" Mike yelled, he was furious. Rai'uk laughed. "You are blind. You have no power here." Mike laughed, "Then best leave quickly." Mike lunged at the man before him, with knife in hand. Someone stepped in front of him. It was Krystal. Mike stopped and gritted his teeth. "Even you protect him? Guess I have no reason to talk to you anymore. You will die like him!" Mike turned his angry on her. He grabbed her throat and smiled. He put the knife up to her throat, under his hand. "Go to hell!" He whispered to her, she began to cry.

Eywa appeared like a bolt of lightenting. "Spartan Stop! You will regret this!" Mike threw Krystal off of the raised platform and turned to the spirit. "Why should I regret? She already regretted being my mate. I have no reason to she her mercy!" Mike turned to Rai'uk and ran at him. The man dodged, but Mike figured he would. Mike quickly turned while croutched and got behind Rai'uk, he was amazed that he just did that. Mike put the knife to Rai'uk's throat. "Any reason I shouldn't kill him?" The goddess stared at the two men. "No, He has betrayed not only you, but me aswell. He wanted a war that will surely kill innocent people. I would have him killed anyway." Rai'uk's eyes widened. "But great mother, I thought that you wanted this! These demons would have killed us anyway!" Eywa looked at Mike, he let Rai'uk go and stepped back. "The have no reason not to now! You destroyed a relationship, and now threaten them? You have no idea what you have done!" The spirit was now talking to the entire clan. "My children, this man is the reason you may die this day! I can not stopped the spartan attack. It is Mike's call. As for Rai'uk. He will be executed for his sins!" The entire clan was silent. Mike smiled, he liked this new Eywa. "But great mother, you must forgive him. He didn't know, he was stupid." said Krystal, trying to defend Rai'uk. Eywa looked over at Krystal with glowing eyes. "You young one should also be executed, but the chance of your forgiveness is much higher then his. You cut the tie, you regretted your decision!" Krystal couldn't speak, if she tried her words would be drowned out by her tears. Eywa looked over at Mike. "Spartan, do it. Kill Rai'uk. This was why you came all this way correct?" Mike grinned, "Thought you'd never ask." Mike kicked Rai'uk in his face. He fell backwards. Mike was about to stomp his face in when someone said, "Mike stop!" Mike looked over at the source of the voice. It was RAAM. "Mike, use my sword. I was meaning to give it to you. The General walked up and handed Mike a sword that was meant for stabbed and ripping. It went in easily, but tore everything on its way out. Mike smiled again and grabbed Rai'uk. "Guess I win the fight." Mike thrusted the sword into Rai'uk gut. The man's eyes widened, Mike saw death in his eyes. Mike laughed so only Rai'uk could here. "Bitch." Mike said in a low voice before ripping the sword from the dying mans stomach. Blood oozed out of the open wound. Mike tossed the man's body towards Krystal and said "He's all yours, like he was meant to be." Mike and RAAM walked out of the Hometree. Eywa stopped Mike outside and asked RAAM to leave. Mike nodded at RAAM, who returned to the King Raven. RAAM told Mike before leaving that he was returning to Hell's gate. The Spartan reenforcements were landing in a week.

Eywa placed a hand on Mike's Shoulder. The two walked to the cliff side. "Mike, I know alot of bad things happened today. But please forgive Krystal, she doesn't understand your lifestyle. I can feel that she still loves you. You just have to forgive her." Mike looked over at a huge waterfall on the other side of the canyon. "Forgive her? She regretted our relationship. Why should I? Hell I should help the UEF, instead of fighting them. I'm going back to the Eastern Sea and tell them I am no longer part of their clan. These people are on their own now." Mike wipped the blood from RAAM's sword, or his now, and put it back in its holder. He put in around his waist. Eywa slapped Mike across his face. "Hello." Mike thought as he felt the sting of the spirits hand. "THINK SPARTAN! Krystal and the rest of the Na'vi were blinded by Rai'uk's lies. I hate to say it, but Rai'uk will survive one more time. Please do not leave the Eastern Sea clan and Krystal." Mike had recovered from the slap. He wanted to kill Rai'uk, and Krystal. "Whatever, I'm going back to Hell's Gate. i have better things to do then these petty bastards!" Eywa shook her head. "Spartan, Atleast keep your heart open. She deserves one last chance." Mike had turned around and replied "Whatever. I'm going to Hell's Gate." The spirit appeared in front of him. "I hate it when you do that.." Eywa smiled. "If you forgive her, I will transfer your body to this one." She put a finger on his chest. "Fine, She comes to me, not the other way around." The spirit agreed and disappeared. Mike quickly found Baal and the two returned to Hell's Gate. Most of the time back, they talked about what could have happened had the Spartans attack the Northern Clan. Mike didn't want to talk about Krystal, but Baal kept poking at it. The Ikran finally gave up. Once back at Hell's Gate, Mike told Baal to return to Soze. The Ikran took off. Mike put the Lancer in the Avatar racks and walked around the base for the rest of the day. He began to help on fixing a few intakes of a Raptor. The sun had set and Mike went to get a shower for his Avatar. He couldn't stop thinking about Krystal, had he made the right choice to cut the relationship? He tried to ignore it, but couldn't. He laid his Avatar down. Once back in his Human body, he walked out of the Avatar Labs and went to the cafeteria. He couldn't eat. RAAM sat down next to him. "You ok boss?" Mike didn't respond. He just looked down and let the tears flow. RAAM rubbed his back. "Everything will be ok bro. Just wait." Mike thanked RAAM and returned to his room. He didn't sleep well that night, but he did his best. After a few hours, he dropped into the darkness he so fondly remembered.

~End of Part 15~


	16. Last Chance

~Part 16~  
Last Chance  
Mike opened his eyes, the room was dark with some sunlight pouring threw his windows. He hadn't slept well, which he usually did. He sat up and thought about Krystal, he would try one last time to be with her, if that failed then he would give up and focus on the coming war. Mike finally stood up and got dressed. He heard a knock at his door, he opened it to see RAAM standing there. "Mike, the Na'vi leaders will be at the Eastern Sea's Hometree for the final meeting. Get ready, me, you, the Avatar drivers, and a few other spartans are leaving as soon as you get into your Avatar." Mike nodded and walked to the Avatar labs with RAAM behind him. "Prepare for a fight, if these people are hostile I want the forest painted with their blood!" Mike said to RAAM. RAAM laughed, "Ofcourse." Mike walked into the Avatar labs and got linked. Mike opened his eyes, got up and grabbed a Desert Eagle, but left his Lancer. He took the clip out of the pistol, and put into his pocket. He hoped he wouldn't need it. He walked outside and followed Tai to a large group of King Ravens ready to take off. Mike found the Chopper RAAM was on and sat down next to his General. Tai sat down on the other side facing Mike. "Ok spartans! This is the last meeting between Na'vi and Spartan! Trust is very low between the two, hold your fire and mouths shut. Above all, be ready to paint the forest with their blood if they so chose to fight us. We are here to help them, not attack them. Now lets move! Another thing, if you see one of those flying things and it's skin is white and black, do not shoot!" Mike hoped they listened, he didn't want Baal to get shot at. The Ravens took off towards the Eastern Sea clan's Hometree.

The Raven Mike was on was leading the others. He looked down at the ocean of trees, they were a blur. He knew he had to confront Krystal, something he wanted to avoid. He had avoided her long enough, he would sever the tie here and now. He didn't need or want someone in his life that didn't care about him. The ocean of trees turned to an ocean of water. He would give her one last chance. "Banshee, left side.. hold your fire KR One Nine!" Said a King Raven Pilot. Mike looked past RAAM towards an large Ikran. Mike knew it was Baal. He stood up, held on to a bar inside the Raven and waved his arm. Baal looked over and got next to the Raven. Mike told RAAM he would meet them at the Hometree. Mike jumped on Baal and connected. "Hey man, whats up?" Mike asked Baal as they dropped down right above the water and sped up past the Ravens. Mike looked back at the huge group of King Ravens. The sight was amazing to him, he could see atleast twenty of the his war machines. "Mike, you should have waited for me to get there. Anyway, I've talked with Soze over the past few days since me and you last talked. Krystal is very ill mentally. Soze asked me to ask you to help Krystal." Mike's good mood instantly changed to dread. "Why? Krystal is useless to me now. Only reason i choose to help the Na'vi now is because of Jake and our friendship. Krystal can die for all i care." The Ikran was silent, then finally replied, "Everyone wants you two to be together. She regrets what she said to you, and blames the tensions between Spartan and Na'vi on herself." Mike agreed to try, but was more focused on meeting with the clan leaders. Once the two landed, Baal took off again to find Soze, or so he said. Mike walked towards the home tree. A woman caught his eye, she was standing by the water. Mike walked over, maybe she could tell him where Krystal was. "Hey, any chance you know where..." Mike began, but the woman turned around. It was Krystal. "LEAVE! I DON'T ANYTHING TO DO WITH YOU! I HATE YOU!" she yelled, it made Mike's ears ring. She was obviously not happy to see him. Mike held back a laugh, whenever someone yelled at him, he couldn't help but laugh. "I won't leave, I'm here to speak with the clan leaders, not you. But I have to clear this up." She threw a punch at him, he caught it. "Not fast enough." he mocked her. He let go of her arm. "Then why have you come to me? You know their inside." She said as she turned around, looking back over the ocean. Mike grabbed her shoulder and made her look at him. "Krystal, You were the only woman I could ever say I loved. Now you see me as an enemy? I thought I sent into motion somethings that would make your life, our lives easier. I guess I was wrong. I tried to give you a peaceful life. I gave you my love and you threw it back into my face. You are not the reason for the tensions between Spartan and Na'vi, but I feel as though I can never say 'I love you' to you ever again. May your true mate love you as much as I did." He didn't want to be near her, so he turned around, leaving her there. He heard the engines of dozens of King Ravens. He looked to the sky and saw them. He watched as they landed. One landed a few feet in front of him. RAAM stepped out. "I hope everything went well." Mike laughed, it hadn't gone well, but he wouldn't show it.

Before they walked in to the Hometree, Mike checked his pistol to be sure the chamber was empty. He put it back to where it was before. RAAM, Mike, and the Spartans that came walked into the enormous hometree. The Na'vi look over at them, then made a path for them. "Spartans outside rim, go!" mike ordered, the spartans circled the entire group. Mike and RAAM walked up to the raised platform, where the four elders and the four major Na'vi clan leaders sat on one side of the table. Behind them where their Tsahiks. Mike and RAAM sat down. "So spartan, good to see your in good health." The northern clan leader said. "Health wise I am fine, internally I'm ill. Anyway, about my rudeness a few days ago. I can't express how sorry I am. The day wasn't well, so many bad things happened and.." The northern clan leader laughed "It's alright Spartan. I heard what happened. No one important was hurt." Mike was relieved that the clan leader had forgiven him. "Mike, do you know what we are looking at in terms of UEF and RDA resistance?" Jake asked. "Not entirely. What we do know is that the UEF is sending everything that they got now that they know we're helping you out." Mike replied as he looked down the row of Elders and Clan Leaders. Everyone was silent for a minute, then a southern Elder spoke up. "Mike, you bring a force to us that we can not handle. We have doomed us." Her words hit him hard. "Ma'am, I have re enforcements coming to help. We will have more then enough to handle the sky people. All I need is your loyality, as you have mine and my Spartans." Mike hoped what he said helped. The old woman sighed. "Tzenka, your men and women have been nothing but kind to me and my people. So you have the loyalty of southern clans." Mike grinned at the Southern Elders words. "Same goes for the North." said the Northern Elder. Things were going great so far. Mike looked over at Jake, who began to laugh. "Come on man, you don't need to ask me if I would help or not. Ofcourse I will!" Mike smiled. "Thanks man. Don't worry I promise to do everything I can to help." Mike's smile disappeared when he looked at Tasun. He didn't even glance at Mike. "Mike, This is a difficult decision to make. You broke my youngest daughters heart, but if I do not help the others.. we will surly lose." The old man was quiet for a few minutes. "I did not intend do hurt Krystal. She struck first, I just responded." Tasun shook his head. "In any event. The Eastern clans will help your cause." Mike smiled. He now had everyone's loyalty. For about an hour, Mike explained the Spartan tactics, with help from Jake, explained everything Mike had planned. RAAM also spoke. Tasun sat quietly. This troubled Mike, but he ignored it.

Mike had everyone laughing, he told how he fell down a flight of stairs on time. It was a little bit past midday and Mike wanted to make sure his spartans were ready for war. Everyone stood up and said their goodbyes. Mike turned around and walked towards the entrance of the hometree. Someone ran past him, it was Krystal. She had his pistol in her hands. She pointed at her chin. "I betrayed you and your love. I'm sorry.." She pulled the trigger, but nothing happened. She tried again and still nothing. "You won't get anywhere without this." Mike said, as he pulled out the clip of ammo from his pocket. Krystal tried to take it from him, but he avoided her. She began to cry. "I have no reason to live if I hurt so many people!" She cried as she dropped the pistol. RAAM bent down and took the gun. Mike threw him the clip. He stood there, thinking. Everyone was silent. Mike stared at the crying Krystal. He didn't care about her anymore, but he was raised to listen to what his heart told him. He began to hate what it said. He gritted his teeth. "F*ck it! One last chance!" He thought to himself as he knelt down and embraced Krystal. She looked at him threw glassy eyes. "I do not deserve you.. I have hurt so many people." Mike laughed to himself. "We both made terrible decisions. I will always love you. But the wounds are too grave." She stopped crying, but her tears were still in her eyes. She wiped them away. "You said all wounds can be healed with time. I can not live without you. Please forgive me!" She put her face into his chest as he helped her up. If he forgave her for tearing his heart apart, would he still love her? Ofcourse he would he thought. "Ofcourse.." he smiled as he replied. She looked up at him and smiled. They kissed, one that was way over due Mike thought. RAAM motioned to the Spartans to return to the King Ravens. RAAM stood there, waiting for Mike. Mike and Krystal parted. He walked up to RAAM. "Lets get back and make sure everything is ready for the new arrivals." RAAM said with a grin. "Yea lets move." Mike replied. Mike had an idea, He walked over to Krystal, who was with her sister and mother. "Hey Krystal, Mind coming to Hell's Gate? With you there, my arriving spartans can see that the Na'vi are their allies and trust is high." She looked at him like he was stupid. "Ofcourse!" She replied. Mike smiled and took her hand. "Mike wait. Eywa will forfil her promise soon. She wishes to speak with you, but tomorrow." said Kyuna. Mike nodded and smiled at her. Mike and Krystal returned to RAAM. They walked outside. Soze and Baal dropped down from the sky. RAAM stopped Krystal from getting on Soze. "Welcome back Krystal." Krystal smiled at him, he returned the gesture.

Mike watched as the King Ravens took off. He had the three things he needed, his spartans, the Na'vi and now Krystal. He would fight this war and win it, even if it costed him his life. Baal took off back to Hell's Gate. They flew for sometime, when Mike looked over at Krystal. He saw a smile on her face. Mike told Baal to show Soze where the Ikrans slept at Hell's Gate. Once back at the base. Baal and Soze took off towards the area that Mike had created for the Ikrans. Mike took Krystal's hand and brought her to his room. He wasn't looking at her when she jumped him. "I'm so sorry for everything in the past weeks. I know I will never be forgiven, but atleast I hope we can put it past us." Krystal was on top of Mike. "This is a new day, What happened before this never happened." Mike realized she didn't have any clothes on. "I'll make it so you won't stand tomorrow." She smiled. "Wait, lets go someone where no one will hear us." Mike said as he sat up. "Ok.." She got redressed. The two walked outside. RAAM was talking to Tai, "RAAM, don't coming looking for me ok?" RAAM laughed. Krystal pulled Mike towards the Jungle. He followed her for a long time. She finally stopped. Mike didn't wait for her to turn around, he took his mate. He would forfil his promise of her not walking the next day. She rolled off of him and said "I can't wait till we can finally have a child together." She was out of breath, but Mike wasn't. "Only a matter of time." She put an arm around him and fell asleep. Mike closed his eyes and returned to his human body. Mike walked to his room and fell asleep quickly. His mind was at ease finally. The next day more spartan arrived, and he hoped he could win the war against the UEF and RDA that was coming in the next two months..

~End of Part 16~


	17. Eywa's Promise, Commander's Rage

~Part 17~  
Eywa's Promise, Commander's Rage  
Mike opened his eyes. He was extremely tired. He had to force himself to get out of bed and get dressed. He almost stumbled to the Avatar Labs. He didn't see RAAM, waiting at his link chamber. "Mike, You look tired as hell. Go back to bed man." Mike shook his head. "No, I have to greet my spartans." RAAM pushed him away from his link chamber when he tried to get in. "Mike, they have been delayed. Something with the jump gate, I don't know. They will be here tomorrow." Mike sighed, he was relieved that he could get some shut eye. Before he could, he had to deal with the Na'vi first. "RAAM, remember when Eywa made that promise to me? That she would 'transfer' my soul to my Avatar?" RAAM looked at him. "Yeah I remember. But question is, Are you one hundred percent sure you want to do that? There is no going back if you choose to do so." Mike was about to speak when a medic ran in. "Commander! I have your file and your most recent medical exam... Sir, theres a major problem!" Mike looked at RAAM confused, then turned his confused gaze at the medic. "Explain.." He asked her. "SIr, the burns you received on Eur have healed.." Mike laughed. "Then why is a 'major problem'?" The woman didnt smile, she looked worried. "Sir, The problem is internal. The Ion Cannon has severely damaged your vital organs. You were supposed to be dead three days ago... We did a rescan.. There.. there is no way to save you.. I'm.. I'm sorry.." She began to show signs of tears. Mike was always in high spirits, but this hit home and hard. "Shit.. Wait, my body will die, but my 'soul' will survive?" The woman wiped tears from her face. "In theory yes. But how do you plan on continuing without a body?" Mike laughed, "I have a way.. Might not be human, but I will survive.." Mike told RAAM to wait for his call, he would need his general's help soon. Mike got into his Avatar.

Mike opened his Avatar's eyes. Krystal was almost on top of him, so he put her on top of him and started to rub her butt. She turned her head and smiled. She didn't open her eyes. "Stop.." Mike didn't listen to her. She finally opened her eyes and kissed him. She sat up and said, while rubbing her eyes. "Morning, Remember Eywa has promised to help you. We need to go to the Omaticaya's hometree though." She began to stand up, but Mike pulled her back down. "We must hurry, we can be together later tonight.." Mike had to tell her what the medic just told him. "Krystal, I have to tell you this.. It could effect us more then anything. You know my body was hurt, but that all healed.. But the doctors found that the damages were far greater then they thought.. They said, I should have been dead three days ago. Now their giving me days to live.." Krystal's eyes widened. "What? We must hurry! Eywa will save you!" She quickly stood up and pulled him up. The two got dress and Mike almost had to run to keep up with Krystal. Once back at Hell's Gate, Krystal pushed people out of her way, Mike had to say sorry for her. They got to Baal and Soze, who had finished a meal. "We must hurry!" Krystal said as they got on their Ikrans. They took off, Mike radioed RAAM that he was going to the Omaticaya's Hometree. RAAM said to get into contact with him when Mike knew the plan. Mike told Baal to follow Soze. His vision began to fade. "This can't be good." He said under his breath. Mike shook his head. Once they had landed, Mike got off of Baal, but fell. He quickly got up, hoping Krystal didn't see. Krystal took his hand and he followed her into the huge hometree. Krystal made some noise from deep within her throat. Neytiri looked over and ran over. "Whats wrong sister?" She asked, Krystal whispered into the Tsahiks ear. Her eyes widened, Mike knew she couldn't believe what she just heard. "Come spartan!" Neytiri grabbed Mike's wrist and almost drug him forward. Krystal was right behind him. "Jake!" She yelled, Jake was talking to someone, he turned around and nodded at Mike, who returned the gesture. "Whats up?" He asked. Neytiri explained what Krystal had told her. "Oh shit! Mike, Eywa and you had a deal right? Lets get to it man!" Jake quickly told the clan that they were to come to the well of souls, that was near by.

"What do I gotta do? Do some crazy dance? Ha ha ha!" Mike asked Neytiri. "You never seem to get worried spartan, why is that?" Mike smiled, "Because, theres no reason to worry about something that isn't important." They had made it to the well of souls. "Not important? Are you Insane? Is our relationship not important?" Krystal was close to yelling. Mike had to explain his words very quick. "Ofcourse its important! What I meant was that there isn't a need to rush around." Krystal smiled, "I hate it when you do that. But there is reason to rush, either you live and help fight a war and then raise a family, or you die and doom the Na'vi people, and myself.." Mike wouldn't let that happen. No matter what happened to him now, the Na'vi would survive as long as the Spartans did. "Mike, All you have to do is go threw the eye of eywa and come back. Easier said then done." Neytiri said as she continued to tell Mike to lay down and then come with his true body. Mike nodded and then got into contact with RAAM. "Understood, bringing a few spartans aswell." Mike asked RAAM to have some help him to get to Hell's Gate. Mike turned to Krystal, he put a hand on her cheek. "No matter what happens today. The war will be won, and you will survive." She smiled. "I don't care about the war, I want to be with you." Mike smiled then laid down where Neytiri told him to. "Good luck man, be quick." Jake said as Mike returned to his human body. Mike quickly got out of the link chamber, but fell. He got up and ran to a King Raven. He forgot a gas mask. "Sir! Over here!" A pilot said as he threw him a mask. "Thanks man, lets get to the hometree." "Yes sir! General RAAM and a few others are already inbound." Mike jumped on to the King Raven. They took off towards the hometree. He might be saved, but he could feel his body was failing, even the Spartan Commander, who had survived countless battles, ones that no one could survive.. Might die.

Once they landed, the pilot jumped out and waited till Mike was out. He walked next to Mike. Once inside the hometree, a direhorse with Krystal on it rode up. "Quick! We must hurry." The pilot said he would see him there. Mike jumped on in front of Krystal, he held him tight. Finally then made it too the well of souls. Mike had rested his head on Krystal's chest. She got off and helped him off. RAAM ran up. "Damn sir.. You don't look good at all." He put a spartans helmet in front of him. Mike was almost as pale as RAAM.. "Shit.. Well you aren't attractive either.. prick.." RAAM laughed as Krystal pushed Mike towards the giant glowing tree. He walked threw many people, both Na'vi and Spartan. Finally making it to the base of the tree. "Lie down, spartan and close your eyes." Neytiri said, almost pushing him down. Mike did as he was told. Once he closed his eyes, he felt something touch his mind. He didn't have time to see what it was before going threw a portal. He finally stopped. Everything was white. He heard a voice, one that he knew was Eywa. "Mike, my Tzenka.. Your body is very weak. I doubt even I can do this.." Mike tried to speak, but couldn't. "Odd.. Come and look spartan." Mike looked over at where the spirit was pointing. He saw Krystal, Neytiri, and everyone else. "It's too late.. I'm sorry." Neytiri said outloud. Mike tried to speak but he couldn't. "They can not hear you spartan.." Eywa told him. Krystal and every spartan began to cry. RAAM walked over, tears flowing down his white face. He knelt down and put a hand on Mikes' bodies chest. "F*ck no! Your not going out like this! Your sure as hell not leaving a god damn wife behind!" RAAM slammed a fist on Mike's chest. Mike could hear a heart beat. "Huh?" Eywa said in amazement. "Your General has started your heartbeat! I can transfer you now!" Mike wasn't paying attention. He trusted Eywa and this is what he got? He felt Eywa push him, into his Avatar body. "I'm sorry about the confusion Mike, but now you can live!"

Mike felt like he hit the ground hard. He coughed. He put a hand on his head. He felt cold hands on his face. He opened his eyes to a tear drenched face that was Krystal's. RAAM helped him up to a sitting position. "MIKE! I thought I lost you!" Krystal said as he kissed him then hugged him. "You can't kill a spartan easily, and you can't kill the Spartan Commander with minor flesh wounds." Krystal wouldn't let him go. Mike could hear his spartans chanting their war cry. Krystal finally let Mike go. He stood up and stretched. "Ah damn.. That hurt coming back.." Krystal kissed his cheek again, as she wiped her tears on his shirt. She put her head on his shoulder. RAAM walked up and asked what to do with his human body. Mike looked over to see his human body, not in a link chamber, but laying their, dead. "Burn it." Mike said. Out of what seemed like no where a fist connected with Mike's face, knocking him backwards. Once he got his sense of what was going on back, he saw that it was Tasun who had hit him. "Father! What are you doing?" Krystal yelled, who was pushed off the raised platform by him. "Daughter and all of Na'vi people! You are blind! This man is nothing but a traitor! I have seen him plan to attack us after he 'helps' us with this new war with the sky people! He will lead us to slaughter!" Mike's lip was bleeding. "Vermin, Cowering in the dirt, thinking what? That you will escape the coming fire? No... you will see what happens to those who are truely blind! You are the one who is blind Tasun of the Ikran people of the Eastern Sea!" Mike said as he stood up. This wasn't his voice though, he knew it. All he knew right then was rage. "You do not understand! I would never attack a Na'vi, my mate is a Na'vi, what the hell are you thinking?" Mike said as he stood up, he would get revenge on Tasun for what he just did. "Ha Ha Ha! Bring it Demon! What Rai'uk says was right, you are nothing but a coward!" Mike laughed. "Ofcourse.. Rai'uk.." Tasun ran at Mike. Mike threw a punch before the clan leader could. Connecting with his face with all of his might. He felt bones cracking. Tasun stumbled backwards. Mike didn't stop, he kept attacking his new enemy. RAAM threw Mike his sword. Mike threw Tasun off of the raised platform. Many Spartans ran up and binded Tasun. "No! Let him go! He will die on his feet, unbinded." Mike ordered his spartans. Mike punched Tasun again, but before the old man fell to the ground, Mike caught him by his throat and lifted him up, sword drawn. "You dare spread your lies Tasun? You dare attack me? You even hurt your own daughter!" Kyuna had ran up and actually punched Mike in his jaw, making him stumble a bit and drop Tasun. "Even you listen to him? Then you will join him!" The old woman stood her ground. She stood between Tasun and Mike. "Mike, my daughters mate. Please for the love of Eywa forgive Tasun. He was blinded by Rai'uk's lies! Spare him this one time." Mike wouldn't listen to her, not after what happened. Spartans ran up and binded Tasun again. "No, he will be executed within days, along with Rai'uk!" Krystal walked up next to him. "Mike, please let him go. Our child will need a grandfather." Mike turned to Krystal, while spartans surrounded them. "Why? He attacked me!" Krystal didn't have anything left. She just pleaded with Mike to spare her father's life. "Fine, But I sware, he pulls this shit again.. I won't be kind.." Krystal hugged him. Mike looked over at Tasun, he had a done a number on the old clan leader. From what Mike could tell, Tasun had a broken jaw, busted eye, and countless bruises. Mike walked over to the binded Tasun, who was forced to stand. "Tomorrow, I will deal with you personally. Krystal just saved your life. But that doesn't mean I won't make you suffer.." Mike said as he grabbed Tasun's throat. Kyuna put a hand on his wrist and he let go.

Mike and the rest of the Spartans walked away. Mike still had his clothes on. Tasun had balls attacking Mike. He could have killed him, but Krystal saved him. He needed to calm down. "Mike! Please forgive the Na'vi people for what happened." said Neytiri, who had stopped Mike as they were outside of the hometree. "Yea man, Tasun doesn't speak or anything for the entire Na'vi. He is on his own on this." Jake threw in. "Whatever guys, Know that all Na'vi are more then welcome at any spartan base. Tasun and Rai'uk are wanted for treason. You bring them to me and I sware I will make sure you two have a safe and happy life together." Mike said as he turned to the leaders of the Omaticaya. "Understood. Best you go calm down." Jake said. Mike and Jake shook hands and Mike, along with his Spartans walked towards the King Raven's, "That was fun.." RAAM said as they stood next to a King Raven. "Yeah, I don't want to see a Na'vi for a few days." Krystal walked up next to him. "expect her.." She smiled as he said this. "My father will not be clan leader for awhile. My sister will take over until tentions ease up." Mike kissed her, "Ok.. I don't want to kill your father. But if he strikes at me again, I don't want to be blame for his actions." Her smile left her face. "I understand." Mike kissed her forehead. "Mike, I know of a hot spring close to Hell's Gate." Krystal said as she looked at him. "Yea good call." Baal and Soze dropped down. Mike linked with his Ikran. They flew towards where Krystal had said. "So Mike, this is it. Your in your dream walker body forever. I can't wait till the war ends and we can really have fun!" Baal said as they landed. "Me either dude." Mike said before he disconnected. Krystal took Mike's hand and stepped into the hot spring first.

Mike sat down and Krystal sat on his lap, facing away from him. She laid back, "Today wasn't the best, but dont worry Rai'uk will be found and he will pay!" Mike laughed as he put his hands on her chest. "Your starting to think like me. That could be unhealthy." She laughed. "I can't wait for this war to end! Stop it! We are waiting till AFTER the war!" She said as she pushed Mike's hands away. They spent a few hours at the hot spring, kissing and talking about whats going to happen after the war. Krystal taught Mike even more of the Na'vi language, since Mike asked if he was saying everything right. They finally got out and returned to Hell's Gate. "You should return home." Mike said as he laid on his bed. She laid down next to him. "I am home.." She said as she laid her head down on his chest and fell asleep. Mike pulled her closer, and closed his eyes. Today wasn't one of his favorites, but he might just live to see the light of day again. Tomorrow his Spartans would be there, more of them. He didn't know what to do about Tasun. He respected the old man, but his recent lash out against Mike damaged that relationship, but for Krystal's and his future child's sake.. he would fix it. He finally fell asleep. Eywa appeared to him. "Spartan, I'm soo sorry about Tasun. Had I known, I would have tried to stop him. Beyond that, I have two things to tell you. One, I am very weak right now. So I can not use my physical form for sometime and two, you can have children in this body. Now sweet dreams young one.." Mike's dream returned.

~End of Part 17~


	18. Day of Rest

~Part 18~

Day of Rest

Mike heard someone snore next to him. He opened his eyes, but his vision was still hazy. He knew it was Krystal. He closed his eyes again and rolled over, facing away from her. His alarm clock began to ring, which he quickly silenced. He smiled when he thought how fast he did that last manuver. He opened his eyes again, this time to a clear vision. He rolled over to see Krystal, still fast asleep, on her back. Mike put an arm around her, He loved her, no matter what anyone said or did would he be convinced she wasn't worthy of him or make him not love her. He rolled back over on to his back and stared at the ceiling. He didn't want to get out of bed today. Mike sat up, yawned and rubbed his eyes. Krystal sat up and grabbed his arm. She yawned then said "Morning. I've read a lot about the sky people and how they show their love for one another. I've always wanted to try this.." Mike still not fully awake asked, "Try what?" She smiled and disappeared under the covers. "Oh no.." Mike thought as he felt her. Mike laid back and closed his eyes. His alarm went off again, so he grabbed it and threw it against the opposite wall. "What was that?" Krystal said as she stopped what she was doing and looked up. "Nothing.." Mike responded. She returned to what she was doing earlier. Mike enjoyed what ever she was doing. Right as he closed his eyes again, his ear comm. Began to viberate on the night stand. Mike was getting sick of these interruptions. "What?" Mike asked, he was a little bit angry at whoever was trying to get ahold of him. "Sir, Spartan reeforcements will be here in about three hours." Replyed a Spartan. "Well good for you.. tell RAAM, not me.. I'm busy.." Mike replied, wanting to end the convosation. "Sir, it's six AM! You can't lay in bed all day!" Replied the Spartan. "Why the f*ck not? Hey watch it!" Mike said, right as Krystal moved on. "Sir? Uhh Watch what?" Mike was ending the convosation with the Spartan if he liked it or not. "Dude, talk to RAAM today. Shit.. Mike out.." Mike threw the ear comm across the room and held Krystal's head down. He loosened his grip and she sat up and smiled. "Finally got that out of my system." Mike laughed. "Yeah you've spent to much time around me." The two got out of bed and into the shower together. "So Spartan, what do you have planned today?" Krystal asked as she began to wash behind Mike's ears. "Damn it, leave me alone!" Mike pushed her hands away. "I can wash my own ears!" Krystal laughed. "Today? Ah I thought I would go and kill your father, then piss on his corpse." Mike said as he put his head under the warm water. When he brought his head out from under the running water, he looked at her. "What? I'm kidding." He said in response to her horrified expression. "That is sacred ground. No matter who you are, one does not say those things!" Krystal almost yelled at Mike. "Yeah sorry.. Anyway, more of my Spartans should be here. So I have to greet them and all that fun stuff." Krystal sighed. "oh ok.." She looked away from Mike. He could tell that she wanted to spend time with him and him alone. When Mike thought about it, he had been all work and no play. Maybe he could get RAAM to take care of today? "Hey babe, How about I get RAAM to deal with everything today and we go somewhere, away from everyone." Mike said as he lightly forced Krystal to look at him. She smiled, "I'd enjoy that. Do you really think he will do that for you? I mean you have worriors to greet and.." Mike had stopped her by kissing her. "Let me deal with him. You just go find Soze and Baal, then wait for me near the Ikran area." She nodded as he let her jaw go. Mike turned off the water and they both got dressed. Before they got outside Krystal stopped Mike and said "Mike, I will be back. I have to do a few things before we can leave." Mike hugged her, and replied "Ok. Stay safe." Mike watched as Krystal walked away, towards the Ikran area.

How was he going to convince RAAM to tak over for today? As he walked around looking for RAAM, he thought how much of a jerk he was been to Krystal. From what he had been told by many people, including Jake, Neytiri, Kyuna, and Tasun, Na'vi women are very sensitive and should be protected and loved. Mike had a difficult time loving anyone, but he had the protection part down solid. If RAAM refused to take over for one day then Mike would just pick up and leave. He needed to spend time alone with Krystal, that much he knew. Mike finally found RAAM talking to a Spartan, who was working on a jet that looked like a Raptor. "So what is it?" Mike asked as he walked up next to RAAM. "Sir, This is the new F80 Spectre. A proto-type fighter jet. It's souposed to be better then the Raptor in every way." Said the Spartan jumping down and cleaning off her hands. "Good shit. RAAM mind taking over today?" Mike asked RAAM. The pale skinned man looked over, RAAM wasn't confused. The Spartan walked away. "Ofcourse, but why?" RAAM asked. "I have to spend time with Krystal. I've been working so hard, that I forgot about her, you could say.." RAAM laughed. "Yeah man, go have fun. I got this." Mike and RAAM shook hands and Mike walked away to find Baal. Mike watched Spartans running around. He had RAAM's sword on his waist. Once this war was over and the Spartans won, any Spartan that wished to stay on Pandora would be allowed to, Mike would do everything he could in order for them to have their families here too. Mike finally found Baal who was asleep. Mike knelt down and rubbed his Ikran's jaw. The giant Ikran stood up and shook his head. Baal licked Mike's face and Mike connected with Baal. "Morning dude. Today is a day of rest." Mike said as he pulled something from Baal teeth and threw it away from them. "Good. How did you convince RAAM to take over?" Mike smiled, "I got skills. He didn't mind. I told him why and he agreed. We have to spend time with the girls, just us four." The ikran nodded. As Mike and Baal waiting for Krystal and Soze to return, they ate food that Spartans had brought over. Five Spartans sat around Mike and Baal. Tai was next to Mike, asked "So Mike, I hear Krystal is near perfection." Mike finished the waffle in his mouth responded "Depends on your taste. I see her as perfection." Tai laughed, then coughed. Mike finished his meal and laid back onto Baal. He hiccupped. "Damn, where are they?" Mike said outloud, as he closed his eyes. The sun was almost at it's highest and there was no sign of Krystal. The Spartans around Mike shrugged. Mike relizing that they were all Avatar drivers. It felt weird to him seeing them. He had been one of them before, but now he wasn't. Mike got up, so did Tai, Mike stretched. "Damn, I could use another few hours of nap time." Mike said as he laughed. "Yeah we all could. I just want this damn waiting to be over." Tai responded. Mike didn't respond. He wanted this waiting to be over. The RDA and UEF still thought the Spartans were their allies, they were in for a big surprise. The two men walked towards one of the fences and stopped. Mike closed his eyes and faced the sun. He loved the heat, unbearable as it was, he still loved it. His mind went to Tasun, the old man that he came to respect. What was he going to do? He couldn't kill the clan leader for many reasons, but that was Spartan law. If someone attacks the commanding officers they are executed. But killing Tasun would add to Mike's ever growing problems with the Na'vi. Mike opened his eyes, his vision was blurry a little bit. He asked himself how Rai'uk had not been caught yet? "Tai tomorrow I want the Na'vi called 'Rai'uk' found. I don't care the condiction, I want him here." Mike said as he looked over at the Avatar driver he came to favor. "Yes sir! But I have no power to issue any orders." The Spartan replied. "Don't worry, from here on out, you are the commanding officer of the Avatar team." The man turned towards Mike and saluted him. Mike returned the gesture. The two men looked over at the horizon. Something big dropped down behind them, Tai turned first. "Holy shit.." Mike looked around to see what Tai was amazed at. Mike couldn't believe his eyes. "Woah.." Krystal looked amazing, her skinned almost glowed, her hair was down around her chest with a red flower in it, and her eyes were a deep yellow. Mike couldn't believe that this woman was Krystal. Krystal was buetiful, but this was unreal. Mike couldn't resist anymore. He almost ran to her and picked her up and kissed her. "Damn, you look amazing." She just smiled at his compliment. She wrapped her legs around him, and placed her arms around his neck. Baal had flown over and landed next to Soze, who started to rub her head against his. With Krystal still in his arms, Mike asked "Ready? I was told about this really nice place that is secluded." She smiled, "Ofcourse." Mike let her down, and they both got onto their Ikrans and took off. Mike realizing he still had an ear comm in his ear, ignored it. He might need it. Mike had been told about an Island that was pretty remote, so he figured that if he took Krystal there, that they would be left alone. Mike spotted the island and got Krystal's attention. They landed.

Once they landed, Krystal jumped off of Soze, Mike did the same with Baal. Mike walked over to Krystal, who was looking around. Mike was behind her, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. "This place.. I think it's called the island of souls. A very sacred place." Krystal said, almost scared. "Ok? Doesn't mean we're not allowed here." Mike said as they went and sat down at the coast. The water's break line was far enough away for them not to get wet, but it still came up close enough to get whatever was on the sand wet. "I hear theres a hot spring around here, Mike." Krystal said as she looked up at the cloudless sky. Mike didn't care, but he did like the Pandorian hot springs. They were naturally clean, unlike the ones on earth where you couldn't even get close to anymore. They got up as Baal and Soze flew past them, over the water. Mike whistled to Baal, who flew over and landed. Mike quickly linked with his Ikran and told him that him and Krystal were going to a hot spring not far from the coast. The Ikran nodded and took off to hopefully tell Soze. Mike turned around and Krystal took his hand. He followed her for a little bit till they found the hot spring. It looked like a small lake. Krystal stepped in first. "The water's great." She said as she looked up and smiled. Mike got in, still with his shorts on. The water almost burned his skin, but he got used to it. He had closed his eyes, when he opened them, Mike sat down on the outside rim, the water was just under his chest. Krystal sat on his lap. Her breasts were floating. Mike laughed to himself, as he pulled her closer. She kissed him again. "Mike, I can't wait any longer! Is this war coming or not? I want to have a child, maybe even children!" She was positioning herself, to go threw with her recent question. She threw her clothing onto the side of the hot spring, and began to unbutton Mike's shorts. "I want to say that it is not going to happen, but then I would be lying to you. No, this war is coming and theres nothing we can do to stop it. But if you want to start it now, then it's your call." Mike said as Krystal threw his white shorts next to her clothes. She sat on his legs, deep in thought. She put her forehead on his and said, "I want to fight, but then again, I want a family of my own." Mike grabbed her hips. "How long until a Na'vi woman knows she is pregenant?" Krystal looked at Mike, almost confused that he didn't know. "About three months after the child is conceived, why?" Mike laughed. "Because, the enemy is one month out. If you want to do this, I'm all for it, but are you ready? I don't want to rush you into this." She smiled, "I have never been ready for anything till this." She repositioned herself, and pulled herself close to Mike. She was ready, but she wasn't ready for Mike. Had anyone been within earshot, they would have thought that she was in pain. Mike grabbed her butt, he watched as her tail went left and right. Everything seemed to stop, his first thought was "Tag and release!" She stopped moving, her breathing was heavy. Mike rubbed her back. Krystal sat up and forced Mike face into her chest. "Your not down yet Tzenka!" She said as she renewed her efforts. "If this keeps up, I'm going be fathering fifty kids!" He thought as he felt every movement she made. He put his arms around her and kissed her. She pulled herself closer then she had before, then relaxed. She smiled at him, her arms were still around his neck. "We can continue this later babe." Mike said as he kissed her chest. "Ok. Our child will be beautiful." Mike laughed, "I don't think we'll have just one little one." She smiled, "I don't care, as long as we get atleast one I'll be happy." The two mates, sat together in eachothers arms for a long time. "So what took you so long to get back to Hell's Gate?" Mike asked as Krystal got off of him and sat down, facing away from him. She laid back and said, "I went to speak with my sister and make myself look sexy for you." Mike kissed her neck, "You didn't have to do all of that, you just need to be with me and I'll see a sexy woman. Oh what does the red flower mean? I mean, the yellow one means a newly mated woman, I figured this one has to mean something." Mike asked, as he just realized that the red five pedaled flower was still in her hair. She grabbed his hands and put them on her theighs. "It means that the woman is at her highest fertility." Mike was a little bit confused on how they knew that. "How do you know that?" Mike asked. "Eywa tells us, when we are sleeping." She responded. Mike was starting to get sick of the talk about Eywa, but he knew he should keep that to himself. "We should start thinking of a name for our child." Krystal said softly. "It's still too early. Give it a few months." Mike said as he yawned. The day was still young when they finally got out of the spring. Mike picked up their clothing, and they walked to the shore. They laid down on the hot sand. She put an arm around him and began to doze off. Mike threw their clothes behind them, so they wouldn't get wet. He wasn't as tired as she was.

He laid there, with Krystal asleep on his left arm and his right arm under his head. He looked up at the clear blue sky. "F*ck what am I going to do? I still have so much to do, I need to deal with Tasun, Rai'uk will be simple, and I still need to make sure the new Spartans are settled." He thought to himself as he closed his eyes. He didn't let himself go into a deep sleep. Something woke him up, he realized he began to snore. He sat up, as he did Krystal body looked like a spread eagle. He began to laugh, he wanted to get a picture of this. He put on his shorts and stood up. Krystal woke up and put her clothes back on and also stood up. She yawned. "Morning." Mike said to Krystal who almost lost her balance. Krystal mumbled. "Lets go home." Mike said as Krystal grabbed his arm, her eyes were still closed from the sun being in her eyes. "The hometree isn't safe right now." Krystal said, "Yeah I know, then lets go to Hell's Gate. Round two?" Krystal smiled and shook her head. Mike looked around for Baal and Soze. When he finally found them, Soze had her head resting on Baal. The two Ikran quickly stood up when Mike and Krystal walked up. The four flew back to Hell's Gate. On the way, Mike and Baal talked about that Mike was going to be a father of how many kids Mike didn't know. "Want me to go into detail?" Mike jokeingly asked Baal. "No, I'll pass.." Baal responded. Once back at Hell's Gate, the sun had set. Mike and Krystal got off of their Ikrans, who flew off towards the Ikran sleeping area. Mike nodded to a Spartan that was walking by. Once Mike and Krystal was in Mike's room, Mike locked the door behind them. Krystal laid on the bed and said "Bring it Spartan!" Mike laughed. "This is going to be a wild night." He thought as he continued from earlier. After sometime, Krystal fell asleep on top of Mike. Before she did she said in a low voice. "I hope our child is beautiful." Mike replied "It will be." Mike looked over at the clock, it read '12:47'. He reached over and turned off the alarm. He finally closed his eyes and fell asleep. He knew he was going to be a father soon, he would create a world where he could raise it, or them if he was lucky. Before fading into dream, he would thank RAAM tomorrow for dealing with everything.

~End of Part 18~


	19. Unexpected Losses

~Part 19~  
Unexpected Losses

Mike opened his eyes to a sleeping Krystal. His vision was blurry, he rolled onto his back and rubbed his eyes. He tried to get up, but Krystal was laying on top of his arm. "Well crap.." Mike thought as he laid there, with his eyes closed. He opened his eyes and saw the sun's light was barely coming threw the rooms windows. The clock read '7:09'. He would let Krystal sleep till she woke up on her own. While he waited for her, he thought of what needed to be done today. First he had to talk to RAAM, well maybe he could skip that, he thought. Next he needed to go with Krystal back to hometree and tell her clan the good news, also he had to talk to Tasun, his execution was overlooked because of Kyuna. He rubbed his eyes and wanted to stay in bed all day. This war wasn't coming soon enough. He wanted to get it over with, but he was always told to never ask for war, but to end it. Krystal rolled on top of him, still asleep. Then quickly woke up and sat up. She put a hand on her stomach. "Ok still safe. Oh morning Mike." Mike was confused on what just happened, responded. "Morning, Whats still safe?" Krystal smiled, "Our child. It's not a child yet, my body is getting ready for it to grow." Mike put his hands on her stomach, it felt like a child was inside, but he couldn't feel it. "Well, I think we should tell your parents and the clan." Mike said, still rubbing Krystal's stomach. Krystal nodded and got up. "My father won't be happy to see you, but no worries. My sister is very kind and will do her best to get in his way if he tries to pick a fight with you. She will do the same for him if you start it." Mike didn't care for the old man, he had to bring the Eastern Sea back on to the spartans side before the UEF got to Pandora. The two got dressed and walked outside. "Commander! Sir your due for your medical check up." said Melony, who had ran up to Mike and Krystal as they walked towards the Ikran sleeping area. They stopped and the doctor grabbed Mike's face and looked it over. She was forcing him to look around and touching him. "Well sir, your healthy. Amazing really. Oh Krystal, may I take a look at you?" Krystal looked at Mike confused. "Melony is very gentle Krystal. You can trust her like your own mother." Krystal nodded and let Melony put her hands on her stomach. While Melony and Krystal talked about Krystal's pregnancy. Mike looked around, spartans were everywhere. From talking to one another to working on equipment. He knew that every single one of them wouldn't think twice during a battle. A hand touched his shoulder and he turned around to see Krystal. "Time to go." Mike nodded, he was still tired. Mike radioed for RAAM to follow them, incase they needed help. Once Krystal and Mike had taken off towards the Eastern Sea's Hometree. Mike and Baal talked about the coming war, it was only about a half a month away. "It's gonna be fun.. I promise you that." Mike said as he smiled to himself. he could see the hometree. He gritted his teeth, who was inside was going to either die or finally see that Mike and the spartans were not demons, but saviors and family.

Once they landed, Mike looked back and saw three King Raven landing behind them. Mike helped Krystal off of Soze, and she took his hand and walked into the Hometree. Mike looked around and didn't see Tasun. He took it as a blessing in disguise. Krystal let go of Mike's hand. He had been looking around, looking for either Rai'uk or Tasun. Krystal had run over to her mother, who grabbed the old woman's hands and placed them on her stomach. Mike walked over right as Kyuna smiled and hugged her daughter. "I have taught you everything I know daughter, now you must make your own choices for your child." The two women hugged again, and Krystal pulled Mike forward. "Ah, Mike. Good to see you again. Tasun should be back shortly. I just hope you and him and settle your differences for the sake of your new family." Mike understood what she was saying, but he wasn't the cause for the tentions. "I will try Kyuna." Mike looked at Krystal. "Demon!" yelled Tasun, who had returned. Spartans raised their weapons, then lowered them when RAAM told them to hold their fire. "Good to see you too Tasun." Mike replied to the old ex clan leader. "My eldest daughter may control this clan for now, but that doesn't mean your welcome here!" Mike laughed, even if he wasn't welcome here, nothing could stop him from doing so. "Father please stop this stupidity! Atleast do it for your future grandchild!" Krystal pleaded with her father, she walked up next to him and grabbed his arm. She let go and smiled at him. He put his left hand on her cheek and said "My grandchild.. No this thing is a demon spawn!" Right as he finished his sentence, he punched Krystal in the stomach. Blood rushed out of her like a fountain. Krystal was speechless as she fell to the ground, Tasun kicked her body off of the raised platform. Then quickly kicked her head. Her lifeless body laid their. Mike and everyone else was stunned. What just happened? Had he just killed his mate and his child? "Bind him!" Tasun said. Spartans surrounded Mike and stopped the Na'vi from touching Mike. Mike pushed his way towards Tasun. "What have you done? You not only killed your grandchild but hurt you own daughter?" Mike said, barely able to hold himself together. His anger was getting the better of him. "She must be killed for her willingness to bare a demon's child!" Mike jumped at Tasun, and with all of his might punched Tasun in the nose. Blood gushed out of the old man's now broken nose. Mike still close enough, tripped Tasun and put a foot on his head. "I tried to show you peace, I tried to protect you, I was the one that made your youngest daughter finally happy and felt that she had meaning in this world! Now you betray not only me, but the Na'vi! Your death will be slow.. wait.. no.. you shall not be killed, but you shall suffer! You will not see your grandchild, and if it asks about you, we will say you died a coward!" Mike reached down and grabbed Tasun's arm. The old man was on his stomach. Mike had his foot on Tasun's head and had his right arm. Mike began to pull, he would rip Tasun's arm off. Mike could hear the old man's arm begin to break, the cries of pain escaped Tasun like a banshee. Mike grinned, he loved the screams of his enemies. Kyuna ran up and pleaded with him to stop. Mike pulled Tasun's arm till he heard a crack, then a howl from Tasun. Mike had broken his arm. Mike dropped Tasun's limp arm, and walked towards the unconscious Krystal. Blood was all over her legs and the ground. A few spartan medics ran over and cleaned off Krystal, and began to make sure she was still alive. Mike watched them work. How could he let this happen? He shook his head and put his hands behind his head. He began to walk around. How he held himself together was nothing far from amazing. RAAM walked over a put an arm around him. "Sir, nothing could have prepared anyone for this. He will be dealt with, don't you worry." Mike laughed, "I won't kill him, but I will make him suffer. Maybe tomorrow I'll break his other arm, or a leg? We'll see."

Kyuna had run over to her daughter, her face was drenched in tears. Mike walked over and knelt down next to her. She looked up and wiped her eyes. "This is not your fault Tzenka. He maybe my mate, but I can not protect him any longer." Mike put a hand on the old woman's back. "I promise you, he won't be killed, but he will never see his grandchild." Kyuna shook her head, "A fate worse then death." The old woman stood up and walked over to Tasun. Mike looked back at Krystal, he put a hand on her cheek. "I'm so sorry, I should have been paying attention." Krystal opened her eyes. "What? Wait.. NOO!" She cried as she rubbed her stomach, trying to find the bump that was now missing. Krystal put her face into Mikes chest as he helped her up. She began to cry, barely able to stand. Mike held her up. Mike rubbed the back of her neck. He stayed silent, for now. RAAM walked over again and said to both Mike and Krystal. "Tasun will be imprisoned, but not killed. He will not be allowed to see your child ever." Krystal, who stopped crying to listen to RAAM, started up again but with much more force. "Oh, I'm sorry.. I.." RAAM said, trying to forgive his own words. "Don't worry man, just bind Tasun and take him to Hell's Gate. Put him in Solitary." RAAM nodded and walked away. "Everything will be alright. I know I screwed alot of things up and I maybe the cause for this.." Krystal looked up, and said threw watery eyes "No, not entirely. I thought he had changed, I thought he would be happy for us." Mike held her close, "We all make mistakes." Krystal's sister walked up, and put a hand on Krystals shoulder. Mike knew that she wanted to talk to Krystal in private. Mike kissed Krystal and walked away. Mike walked over to Tasun,who was on his knees, and kicked him in his stomach. "I should kill you, but that would be too good for you!" Mike walked away and sat down around a fire pit, with a few Na'vi and Spartans. "We're all very sorry for what happened this day Tzenka. We promise to do everything we can for you and Krystal." A man said. Mike smiled at the middle aged man. Mike looked over at Tasun, the man he once highly respected. Mike looked over at RAAM,who had sat down next to him. "Find Rai'uk. Bring him to me." RAAM nodded and began talking with someone over an ear comm.

Mike sat in silence. His world just came crashing down. Everything he worked for, everything he lived for, gone! Atleast he still had a healthy Krystal. He hoped he could try again. With Tasun imprisoned, the child might have a chance to grow. Mike knew Krystal would be much more protective of herself from now on. Krystal's Sister walked over to Mike, "Mike I can't say enough how sorry I am for how my father acted today. But know this, my little sister should stay here and relax. My mother can ask Eywa for help. What will you do?" Mike stood up and faced the current clan leader. "Ok. Be sure she stays safe. I should return to Hell's Gate to make sure my Spartans don't kill your father. It's going to be hard being away from Krystal, you know?" She smiled, "I completely understand." Krystal walked over, still a bit shaken from earlier. She hugged Mike, and closed her eyes. "Krystal, I'm going to return to Hell's Gate to make sure your father isn't torn apart by my Spartans. I'll be back tomorrow." Krystal held Mike tightly, as if she wouldn't let him go. "You promise that you will return tomorrow?" Mike laughed at her recent question. "I sware." Krystal leaned up and kissed him. Krystal let go of Mike, who walked away. His Spartans followed. Once outside, Baal growled at Tasun as he walked past. Mike rubbed the Ikran's jaw and got on. They took off back to Hell's Gate. The entire time back, Baal and Mike talked about what happened. Baal was amazed how Mike was holding himself together. "It hasn't hit me yet. But when it does.. it's gonna hit hard." Mike said as they landed. Mike got off of Baal and watched as RAAM pushed Tasun towards the prison addition to the base. It was underground, to give a 'doomed' feeling to the prisoners. For the rest of the day, Mike spent it in the command center. Praying that Rai'uk would be captured. If he wasn't captured soon, then he would do his best to make a deal with Eywa to help him.

Mike was getting tired. He had been looking at computer screens for hours. A woman's hand touched his shoulder. "Sir go to bed. We can deal with this." It was Melony. "I can't rest till he is found, he caused what happened today!" Mike replied, he was beyond tired. "Sir, please! You need rest, trust us with this." The middle aged woman was really pushing it, but Mike knew he could trust her. "Fine, if you find him. Let know now Asap." The woman agreed and Mike walked out of the command center towards his room. Once in his room he laid down. The bed felt empty. Krystal had always been next to him, he had gotten used to her being there too. Then it finally hit him. He had lost his child. Mike put his hands on his face and let it all go. After a few minutes, he wiped his eyes and tried to sleep. No matter how much he tried, he couldn't sleep. He always reached over, trying to hug Krystal, but each time he felt nothing. He sat up and walked out of his room. He still had his clothes on. He was tired, but he wanted, no needed to be with Krystal, especially after today. Mike found Baal asleep. He woke up his Ikran, and connected with him. "Sorry for waking you up. But it's for a good reason. Lets go back to Hometree." Mike said as they took off. Baal was too tired to argue, but happily agreed. Once they landed at the Hometree, Mike quickly and quietly climbed to His and Krystal's hammock, he found her asleep. Mike quietly climbed in and put his arms around her. She opened her eyes and smiled. "Thought you needed to stay at Hell's Gate?" She said quietly. "I couldn't sleep. I have to be with you." Krystal kissed Mike and closed her eyes again. Mike did the same and finally fell asleep. He swore to himself, that nothing like this would ever happen again. Tomorrow would be judgement day for Tasun.

~End of Part 19


	20. Gathering of all the Na'vi Clans

~Part 20~  
Gathering of all the Na'vi Clans

A crackle of thunder awoke Mike from his deep sleep. Mike quickly sat up and rubbed his eyes. He looked down at Krystal, who's face showed saddeness. She was still asleep. Mike laid back down. He could hear the rain outside. He put his arms behind his head and thought. "The war is coming, no doubt. I know Kyuna said something about someone that can gather all of the clans for war, I know thats not me.. F*ck.. Ahh I'll ask her later." Krystal rolled over in her slumber and put an arm around him. She rested her head on his chest. Another crash of thunder awoke her aswell. She sat up, and looked around. Krystal looked down at him, "Morning.." Her voice hinted at her sadness. She laid on top of him. She began to cry. Mike began to rub her back. "Don't worry, everything will work out in the end." She looked up at him and smiled. She wiped her eyes and got out of the hammock, Mike followed her. Once on the ground, Krystal began to walk out of the Hometree. "Wait, I want to ask your mother something." Mike said quitely as he grabbed Krystal's wrist. "What for?" Krystal asked. "I remember her saying something about a person that gathers all of the clans together during a time of great sorrow or something. I want to know where I can find this person." Krystal stared at him confused. "You need not ask her, every Na'vi knows that the Toruk Makto brings the clans together." Mike nodded, "Where is this Toruk Makto?" Krystal put two fingers on her throat to stop herself from crying again. "He is the Olo'eyktan of the Omaticaya Clan. Your old friend.. Jake Sully." Mike was suprised that Jake was the Toruk Makto, he didn't really understand that area of the Na'vi culture though. "Then he must bring everyone together. Let's get moving, we shouldn't waste time!" Mike grabbed Krystal's wrist and began to walk outside. But Krystal wouldn't move. "Whats wrong?" Mike asked Krystal as he faced her. "What if my father escapes? He will try and finish the deed he has started." Mike hated Tasun even more now, "Krystal, Please trust me. My Spartans will never let him escape! He couldn't anyway, the prison he is in is too powerful for him to even dream of it! Now, do you wish you come with him to the Omaticaya hometree or stay here?" Mike wanted her to come with him, but he was going to respect her choice to stay if she wanted. "No, I will not let my fear of my own father hinder you. I will gladly join you." Mike smiled and the two walked outside into the light rain.

Baal and Soze quickly dropped down and the four took off towards Jake's hometree. Jake was Mike's closest ally that wasn't a Spartan, besides Krystal. If he didn't listen to reason, then Mike would have to fight the war on his own, then turn his anger and the might of the empire apon the Omaticaya people. He would make them disappear without a trace. He hoped to the creator that it wouldn't come to that, but it was an option at the back of Mike's head. The rain was pelting Mike's skin. It felt good on him, it was almost relaxing. Mike could see the hometree before them. Once they landed, Baal and Soze took off to somewhere. Mike guessed they were going to see other Ikrans. "You ready?" Mike asked as he grabbed Krystal's hand. She smiled and nodded. It was the first smile he had seen from her so far today. They walked inside the giant tree that was the Omaticaya Hometree. Children looked over and began to run towards them. "Mike and Krystal are here!" Mike stepped infront of Krystal and raised his voice so they could hear him better. "Children, now is not the time to play. Sadness has engulfed us. Later." The kids stopped dead in their tracks and went back to what they were doing before. A few people walked over and asked what they needed. Mike told them that he needed to talk to the Toruk Makto. Jake and Neytiri walked over behind the people, who stepped out of the way for the leaders of the clan. "Jake, the war is coming very soon. You need to gather the clans one last time." Jake nodded. "How much time do we have?" Mike looked over at Neytiri, who had Krystal in her arms. He instantly lost his train of thought. He looked back at Jake, "What were we talking about? Oh yeah about a half a month." Jake nodded. "Mike, we heard something happened to Krystal. What is the full story?" Krystal walked over and hugged Mike, Neytiri did the same with Jake. Mike told what happened, how Rai'uk corrupted Tasun's mind, and how Mike will find Rai'uk and make his death slow and painful. "I'm sorry for your loss, I really am." Jake said as he put a hand on Mike's shoulder. "Everything happens for a reason. Rai'uk will be found and he will pay. Before, we fought. Man to man, now he has crossed the line. Anyway, moving from sadness to something more cheerful. Tonight, please come to hell's gate, I need you to tell the other clans as well." Jake nodded. "Please stay till the time comes for us to go to your Hell's Gate." Neytiri said, Mike knew she was talking to Krystal more then him. Krystal looked at Mike, he could read her mind. "What? if you wish to stay then we can." Mike said, confused a bit. For the rest of the day, Mike, Krystal, Jake and Neytiri talked. They sat down around an extinguished fire pit.

Each time Krystal began to cry, Mike would rub her back. He was becoming irritated with the constant crying. Apparnetly Neytiri saw this. She had asked to speak to him in private. They walked a little bit then she faced Mike. "I can see your irritation in your eyes with Krystal. But you need to understand how hurt she is. Jake has told me much about you spartan." Mike listened to every word she said, "A life time of warfare and seeing countless die before your very eyes makes your heart as black as the night sky." Neytiri didn't wish to continue the argument said. "This path will lead you to you becoming like her father. A blinded fool who doesn't care about his family. From what Jake has told me, hadn't not been for you, he would have been killed. Please, just understand her pain, she will get over it eventually." Mike nodded and the two returned to Jake and Krystal. Mike sat down next to Krystal and kissed her cheek. "Time to go to Hell's Gate." Mike whispered to Krystal. They stood up. Jake and Neytiri did the same. "Jake, hurry and get the clans to hell's gate by sun down. We can't waste time!" Jake nodded and shook Mike's hand. Mike put a hand over his heart and nodded towards Neytiri. She did the same back. Before, Krystal had told him this gesture meant, 'No matter what happens, I will protect.' Mike and Krystal walked out of the hometree, the sun was out but the dew on the leaves around them was still present. Mike, Krystal, Soze and Baal took off towards Hell's Gate. Mike hoped that the spartans found a lead on Rai'uk's location. But he was focused on having all of Na'vi clans in one place. He mind returned to his past. He shook his head, "No these people helped me. I will not betray them!" He thought as they finally landed at Hell's Gate. Mike quickly found a few spartans and told them to tell RAAM to prepare for the Na'vi clans. A stage was to be set aswell.

Mike and Krystal went to Mike's room. "Krystal, I must go to speak with RAAM. Do what you wish, but stay out of the way. Sorry if that sounded rude, but you understand I hope.." Krystal smiled as she sat down on the bed. "Ofcourse, there is much to do. My clan will be here shortly I am sure." Mike kissed Krystal and left the room for the command center. Once he walked in, He asked "Any good news?" RAAM looked over and shook his head. "No word about Rai'uk. But the UEF and RDA are inbound. Still on the estimated time of arrival." Mike walked over to a computer screen that a spartan was working at. "Try over there." Mike said as he pointed to an area he didn't reconize. What appeared on the screen wasn't what Mike expected. It was an enormous tree, one that hadn't been charted or mapped. "What the hell.." the spartan said under his breathe. "I want 2 King Ravens loaded for bear at the location tomorrow morning!" The spartan nodded and began talking to someone over a comm. Mike walked away and began to tell RAAM what was going down tonight, if all went the way it should. "Tonight we will explain to everyone what is coming." RAAM stood there silent. Mike walked away to find Krystal. This war, to him, was the war to end all wars. To end all wars with the UEF for good." He walked into his room, and saw Krystal eating something. She looked over and smiled, food was caught in her teeth. "A few spartans came and asked if i was hungrey and as you always said, 'It's rude to deny a good meal." Mike laughed a bit then sat down next to her. She finished her meal and hiccupped. "Your people call them 'burgers'. Their pretty good." She said as she laid down. Mike also laid down, but laid his head in her lap. "This war, will it be the last one?" She asked as she scratched his head. "It's going to be the last one if we win or lose." For the next few hours, the two laid together, Mike feeling as though Krystal was still weak did pursue any urges. "I'm sorry that I failed to give you a child." Krystal said, barely able to speak straight. Mike sat up and Krystal sat in his lap. "No worries. It's not the end, we can try again." Mike responded. He looked over at the clock, it was close to when Jake was supposed to be there. The two got up and walked outside.

A stage had been set up in the middle of the base's largest open area. Mike and Krystal walked towards this stage, it had a microphone. "Sir, its ready to go when you are." Tai said as he walked over to them. Mike smiled at the spartan that he assigned as the leader of the Avatar team. Tai walked away. Mike looked over the horizon. The sun was getting him, the day was short. Krystal motioned towards the sky. Mike looked over and saw countless Ikrans coming towards them. "Na'vi inbound! Gates open!" A voice said over the base's intercomm's. Mike and Krystal waited for the clans to get settled. Jake and Neytiri appeared and walked up on to the stage and greeted Mike and Krystal. The other clan leaders did the same. Mike looked over at the crowd before him. Every single Na'vi that could make the trip was there, mixed in with his spartans. "This is how it should be." Mike said under his breath. Mike turned to Krystal, "Please translate this for me." She nodded. "Spartans, Na'vi the sky people or the UEF are returning. Something we can not stop. But people of the Na'vi, me and my spartans have fought for freedom, for conquest, and to secure the futures of our families! I can promise you one thing, something that no one, no matter what, can stop or silence.. we shall stand together and we will win! That is truth." Cheers erupted from the crowd. Mike put up a hand to silence them. He looked at Krystal and told her that she didn't have to translate this. She stepped back. "Spartans! Since the dawn of time, we have fought for our very survival against a foe that never let up. The UEF have taken from us everything! But I sware to you this day, that this is where we fight, this is where we make our stand, and this is where we will give our lives fighting! Even to our dying breath, no retreat no surrender! Take from them everything, but give them nothing!" The cheers from the spartans could have ripped opened the heavens. Mike walked away from the microphone and Jake took over. The spirits were high. Now nothing could stop them from defending their home.

After everyone was calmed down and fires were started, many Na'vi women danced. Mike constantly encouraged Krystal to join them. She refused, on the grounds that she was so upset to dance. "Sister! Snap out of it! You must get out of this fog, go be happy!" Krystal's older sister had appeared finally. Neytiri also agreed. Krystal finally agreed and joined the group of women. Neytiri also joined in. Mike and Jake watched. "We got some good eyes for beauty man." Jake said to Mike, without looking at him. He was focused on Neytiri. "Hell yeah." Mike responded, but watching Krystal. He knew she was happier, then she was watched Krystal's every movement, everything she did. This woman was the reason he would give everything for, no one else had that effect on him, not even his own general. Once the fires had died down and everyone was getting ready for bed, spartans brought out blankets for the Na'vi. The Na'vi gladly took the blankets. The sight made Mike smile, his elite warriors, who were bred for combat built for war, were helping others. Krystal yawned and put her head on his shoulder. The two walked back to his room and laid down. "Once the war is over, we can finally rest in peace without the threat of war." Krystal said as she climbed under the blanket. "Yeah, about your father. I'm not sure what to do about him. I don't want to kill him and I can't let him go yet." Mike said, as he closed his eyes, but barely awake. "Do what you think is right." Krystal responded before she fell asleep. Mike would make his decision soon. He hoped it was the right one.. He was beyond tired, and he fell asleep.

~End of Part 20~


	21. Life long Decision

~Chapter 21~  
Life long Decision

Mike opened his eyes to a dark room. Krystal was next to him still asleep. He was still laying on his back, then it hit him. Today was Tasun's judgement. He got up and got a shower, then got dressed, Krystal rolled over to her back. Mike looked at her exposed breast. He looked away and grabbed a drink. Krystal finally woke up, she looked like she could still use more sleep. "Hey, you look like you need more sleep." Mike told Krystal, who threw away his drink. She looked up and said "I'll wake up." She stood up and hugged Mike. He just realized she hadn't put on her clothes yet. "I want to start a family so bad, but first things first." Krystal said softly. "Work now, play later." Mike responded. After talking about the coming day, Krystal got dressed and walked with Mike outside. The rain was light. As they walked towards the underground prison area, Mike asked Krystal, "Are you sure about this? He might have hurt many people, but he is still your father." Krystal walked silently, then finally replied "We will see. He maybe family, but he is still a traitor." Mike nodded. Not wanted to continue the conversation, incase she had a change of heart.

Once the two got to the entrance of the underground compound, two spartans were standing guard outside. "Sir, General RAAM is bringing the prisoner out. His execution will be public." One of the two Spartans said. "Wilco." Mike replied. Mike waited for RAAM to appear. He thought how he was going to kill Tasun with. He wanted something that did it in one round, no screw ups. He then thought of the M09 Shotgun. Best shotgun the spartans had, as dirty as it was, it worked. Mike told Krystal he would be right back. He walked over to a nearby gun locker that the spartans were moving around and grabbed a shotgun. He checked the ammo, it was full. He walked back to find RAAM with Tasun in chains. RAAM and Mike nodded to eachother. The four, including Mike, RAAM, Krystal and Tasun walked to the middle of the base, where the stage from the night before once stood. Many Na'vi gathered around the small group. They were told of what was going on before. Tasun was forced to his knees by RAAM. Kyuna appeared and knelt down next to Tasun. She kissed him then stepped away. "Kyuna please!" Tasun yelled out to his mate. Kyuna stopped and looked at him. "Please what? Save you yet again from a stupid decision? No, even Eywa has abandoned you! Mike tried to be kind to you, but you have shunned him and disgraced our family! Why should I do anything for you after all of the sorrow you have caused?" Everyone stood in silence. Mike had never be scared of anyone, but this woman was the first. He stood there with his shotgun loaded and ready to fire, all he had to do now was aim and fire.

Mike stood infront of the man he had once respected. "Tasun, ex member of the Ikran People of the Eastern Sea, shall be publicly executed for crime against the Spartan Empire and Crimes against the Na'vi people. Eywa judgement will pass threw me!" Mike aimed his gun between the old man's eyes, and rested the barrel on his nose. Tasun began to cry, "Please spartan, what I have done these past few weeks are something I can never be forgiven for. Please spare me, I just wish to see my grandchild.." Mike ignored his plea, and took of the safety. The man's tears streamed down his scared face. "Pussy.." Mike said quietly. Before he pulled the trigger, countless seeds of the sacred tree descended apon Mike. He could hear a woman's voice speak out to him. "Hold your fire spartan. Use him." Mike looked at Krystal, who nodded. He lowered his gun. "Tasun, Ewya has spared you. But don't think you will get off the hook so easily. RAAM, rough him up a bit. We're going to use him." The group around them dispersed and returned to what they were doing. Mike handed his shotgun to Tai, who had walked up next to him. "Lucky bastard." Tai said as he laughed. Mike returned the gesture. RAAM kicked Tasun in the teeth. Kyuna and Krystal hugged and looked away.

After a little bit Mike stopped RAAM, knelt down and grabbed the old man's hair. "You got lucky once again, you caused this. Don't expect to survive the opening volley of the war!" Mike stood up and walked to Krystal, who instantly embraced him. "What now?" She asked. "Hell if I know." The two walked towards the other Na'vi clans and found Jake and Neytiri. For the rest of the day the four discussed what was going to be done with Tasun and the coming war. "If our guess it right, they should be here in about seven days." Mike said to Jake. "Damn, almost zero hour." Jake replied, with a huge grin on his face. The women just rolled their eyes. "You two are long lost brothers!" Neytiri said in a joking tone. The two men laughed at this. For the rest of the day, Mike walked around making sure his Spartans were ready for war. They were as ready as they would ever be at this point.

When night had fallen, Mike and Krystal were outside watching the sunset. "This war is going to be difficult. Their bringing everything they got." Mike said as he held Krystal. "Let them come! If we die, then we die defending our home!" Krystal replied as she kissed Mike. The two walked back to Mike's room after the sun had set and laid down. The two were dead tired from almost executing Tasun, to Mike beat Jake, once again, in an eating contest, and finally spending time with eachother. Krystal quickly fell asleep. Mike soon followed. The war was coming, no one could stop it now..

~End of Chapter 21~


	22. Removal of the Thorn

~Part 22~  
Removal of the Thorn

Mike awoke to Krystal rubbing his chest. "Morning. Why are you up so early?" Mike asked, still half asleep. "I felt it was time for me to wake up." Krystal laid her head on Mike's chest. Mike laid there thinking, "The thorn must be removed. Rai'uk is at that Northeastern Hometree I can feel it." He thought as he laid there with Krystal next to him. He had his arm wrapped around her, exactly how he had done that was beyond him. "My people have a saying, 'remove the thorn from the body to become stronger.' Rai'uk is that thorn, he must be removed!" Mike said to Krystal. "How do you plan on doing that? We don't even know where he's hiding." She responded as the two got up. "I have a feeling I know where. You should stay here. He's smart, he will use you against me." Krystal stared at Mike in disbelief. "What? No I can not stand idle while you risk your life!" She grabbed his hands. "Please Krystal, I got this. I will not go alone, a few spartans are coming with me. We'll go in and get the job done, then I'll come home. I promise." Mike said quietly as his and Krystal's foreheads touched. Krystal sighed, "FIne, but be careful. Everyone still needs you, I still need you. But, what if you fail? What if your killed?" Mike laughed a little, "I won't." Mike told Krystal to prepare for the war, whatever she could do without him. The two walked outside, hand in hand. They walked towards the Ikran area. Hundreds of Ikrans were here, but BAAL stuck out like a sore thumb, being white and black, and Soze was right next to him. Mike and BAAL connected, "I need you to stay here big guy and protect the girls. I'll be back." The giant Ikran began to protest, but Mike quickly ended his protest. BAAL finally understood Mike's plan and promised to protect Soze and Krystal. Mike kissed Krystal and went to look for the squad he had assembled. RAAM was standing near a King Raven, it was silent. "Ready boss? We have three others coming along." Mike nodded. Tai walked over in his Avatar and handed Mike his lancer. "Thought you'd want this." Mike's Avatar team leader said with a smile. This lancer was gun metal black with silver chainsaw blades, the blades were once gun metal aswell, but years of wear and tear took its toll. "Ok Omega Team, lets hit it!" Mike said over an ear comm. The five men jumped on to the now active King Raven and took off towards the Northeastern Hometree they had found a few days before.

Mike sat there, watching as the trees below sped past. He had his Lancer, and the sword RAAM gave him. He would always call it, 'The Sword of RAAM', for as long as he lived. He placed the lancer on his back, he would hope that the low morning sun would mask them a little bit. "So boss, how are we going to do this? Go in guns blazing or sneak in, take him out, and retreat?" asked Tai, who was directing across from Mike. "Recon first, find where he is exactly. Overlord said that he is at this hometree. We just need to find his exact location. We're going in with stealth, but be ready for guns blazing." Mike responding, not just to Tai, but to everyone else. RAAM was next to Mike, nudged him and pointed down. Mike looked and found the Hometree was within eyesight. "Ok pilot, drop us here. We'll walk the rest of the way." Mike said over his ear comm. The chopper began to descend. Once they landed, Mike and the others began to run forward. Everything was zipping by at lighting speeds. Spartans were fast, but they had to pay attention or they would hit a tree or something. Once they could see the hometree, Mike motioned everyone to slow down and wait. This half mile run, Mike guessed, felt like a minor jog to him. Mike crept closer to the entrance. He found a hole in the tree and went threw it, it wasn't the main entrance, but it worked. He could see Rai'uk talking to someone. Mike crept back out and said to the others in a very low voice. "Ok guys, hes inside. Make a distraction somewhere, but be ready to run. I'm going to take him out when hes alone." The spartans nodded. Mike and RAAM went threw the hole he found earlier, while the others went towards the entrance. Mike pointed towards Rai'uk. RAAM, being behind Mike nodded. They crept in deeper and hid behind a column. Rai'uk was within striking distance, but to have an easier kill, he would have to wait on Tai and the others. Mike heard screams, then gun fire. "Shit.." Mike said under his breath. He didn't tell them to kill anyone. "Sir hit it! We just scared them!" came Tai's voice over his ear comm.

Rai'uk had looked up looking towards the commotion. Mike quickly grabbed him and put a hand over his mouth. RAAM and Mike ran out of the small hole from before with the struggling Rai'uk in their arms. They set him down and RAAM kicked him in his head, knocking him out. RAAM picked him back up and Mike radioed to the other to meet them at the LZ, if they weren't followed. Mike and RAAM bolted to the landing zone. Mike felt like he had pulled it off, he just had to get to a safe location and kill this bastard. They ran for a few more minutes and found Tai and the others waiting. "Sleeping beauty Ha Ha Ha!" Tai said, in referance to Rai'uk. RAAM set him down. Mike sat down, out of view. He was beat. Rai'uk finally woke up, but no one noticed and sprung at RAAM with a knife in hand. Mike had just looked over and also lounged at the attacking Rai'uk. Mike grabbed his hair and rammed the sword of RAAM threw his back. "So close.. Yet so far." MIke removed the serrated blade from his foes back. It had gone the entire way threw. "Wha.. what? Mike I thought you were killed?" the injured Rai'uk said, barely able to speak. "What? Thought Tasun would do it for you? No, he has been dealt with. As for you.." Mike pulled out his lancer from his back and shot Rai'uk between the eyes. Rai'uk's limp body fell to the ground. Mike smiled, one of his three torments on Pandora were gone. "Bring him back to Hell's Gate, he shall be a symbol of example. One does not attack another without consequent." The other Spartans picked up the dead Rai'uk and carried him to a waiting King Raven a few yards away that had just landed. These people that had let him live with them were also enemies, but he would ask Eywa what to do next.

Once back at Hell's Gate, the spartans unloaded Rai'uk's body and brought to an area Mike told them, he wouldn't show the body yet. Mike found Krystal and the two Ikran's together near Neytiri and Jake. "Ah there you are Mike! Been looking for you all day!" Jake said as he stood up. "Had to finish some unfinished business." Mike looked at Krystal, her face showed that she knew what he meant. "You must speak with Eywa then, to be safe." Krystal said, pulling him towards the Ikran's. Jake, Neytiri, Krystal and Mike mounted their Ikrans and went to the well of souls. Didn't take as long as Mike thought. Once there, the four walked towards the tree. Eywa appeared in a bolt of lighting. "Spartan! Why have you killed Rai'uk?" the spirit yelled. Jake and Neytiri stared at him. "He would have killed me or Krystal had I not struck first! You know that!" Mike would stick to his decision no matter what. Eywa sighed deeply. "You are correct, I'm sure. I just wish that it could have been solved without bloodshed. Regardless, you are forgiven. My Guardians are awake and are headed towards your 'Hell's Gate'." Mike nodded. He had told RAAM about them earlier. "Ok, do we have your help aswell?" Mike asked, Jake and Neytiri had taken their eyes off of him and talked amongst themselves. Eywa's expession didn't look like one Mike wanted to see. "We will see Spartan. Your recent action has angered me, but for my existance and the safety of my children, I will think about that." Mike nodded. Ewya disappeared and the group walked away and returned to Hell's Gate.

For the rest of the night, neither Jake nor Neytiri would make eye contact with him. Jake limited his interactions with Mike, but promised to support him during the war. Neytiri was not so kind, Mike would kill her if she betrayed him. Something he wouldn't do no matter what. Krystal had a big smiled on her face. "You seem cheerful." Mike asked. "Why shouldn't I be? My mate is a great leader and is a great warrior." She responded. "But you haven't seen me really fight or lead yet." She looked up at him, still smiling. "I know I will." The two sat with Tai and RAAM. Kyuna walked over and sat next to Krystal. "Spartan, may my mate fight along side you?" Mike was more focused on the food in front of him then the Tashik. "Why does he want to help me? He didn't want to before." Mike responded, now facing Kyuna. "He was a fool. Please give him one last chance." Mike nodded. "Fine, one last chance." Kyuna smiled and went to Tasun, who as still chained up, surrounded by Spartans. A few hours went by and the sun had set. Mike was beat, Krystal was barely awake when they got to their room. Mike laid Krystal on the bed, who quickly got under the covers. She had adapted well to the Spartan life style. Mike followed. Mike put an arm around her, she smiled and kissed him, then fell asleep. Mike laid their barely awake. He had removed the thorn, now he had his full attention on the war. He fell asleep with Krystal in his arms..

~End of Part 22~


	23. Resurrection and Choosing Paths

~Part 23~  
Resurrection and Choosing Paths  
Mike quickly sat up, he couldn't sleep knowing that a war was coming. He rarely slept days before a war, he wasn't scared, he couldn't wait. He had gone almost an entire year without a war, something he wasn't used to. Krystal was still asleep when he looked over at her. Mike would let her sleep today, she wasn't really needed today. He hated to admit it, but he wanted her to stay away so he could deal with things more quickly. Mike got dressed and walked outside to the cold Pandorian air. It bit at him like starving wolves. His now blue skin felt like it was freezing. A spartan walked over and handed him a coat, which he happily accepted and put on. Now much warmer, he walked around making sure everyone and everything was ready. He wasn't concerned with the Na'vi. He hoped Jake and the other Na'vi leaders could handle themselves. Mike walked up to a Spectre fighter jet, he ran his hand across the jet's nose. It wasn't loaded yet, but he knew once it was ready, it would do it's job well. He had detached himself from reality for a moment, he was focused on the coming war. He really didn't want to think about the outcome. If the Spartan's and Na'vi won or if they lost, he didn't want to think about it. He heard a female voice calling to him, he turned around to see Neytiri, followed by other women, mostly older then her. Mike reconized that all of them were Tashik's. Whatever they wanted, he had a bad feeling about. "Spartan! Ewya wants the body of Rai'uk returned to her NOW!" She yelled. Mike wasn't ready for such an assault. "What body?" Mike didn't know how Neytiri knew about Rai'uk's death, but he wasn't going to let her know until she told him how she found out. "Eywa has told us, all of the Tashiks, that you killed him! You either return the body to her or she and the Na'vi people will not help you!" Mike laughed a little. "Guess she is smarter then I thought. Why should I? He attacked me, he caused many problems, and including the death of my unborn child. No his body will rot for what he has done!" The gathering of Tashiks looked angry. They began to talk amongst themselves. Mike had forgotten his knife, incase anything happened. "Mike! Listen to these women!" came Krystal's voice from behind the group. The group parted for Krystal to walk threw. "Oh come on!" Mike said as Krystal walked in front of him. His back was against the Spectre now. "Either you return his body to Eywa or I will do something no Na'vi has ever done! I sware, do not test me!" Everyone was silent at this recent outburst from Krystal. "Like what?" Mike said, sarcastically. "Break the bond, we won't be mates any longer if you do not listen to Eywa!" This is something he didn't think would even come from her of all people. He had a choice now, either listen to these five women and return Rai'uk's body to Eywa or lose Krystal and the Na'vi support. "Fine, Eywa gets the body. But if she betray's me.. I don't want to think about it." Krystal smiled and hugged him. "Where is the body?" Neytiri asked. Mike lightly pushed Krystal away and motioned the group to follow him. They walked to the location where Mike and the others of Omega Team had hidden the body. Two Spartan's were standing guard, but moved when Mike told them what was going on. The two spartan's retrieved the corpse and loaded it on to a King Raven. Before he left to find BAAL, he looked at the body. The bullet wound's blood trail had dried up. The hole from his sword was still there. Whatever Eywa had planned better not be against him or his spartan's.

Once Mike found BAAL and explained the situation, they took off and followed the Tashik's and Krystal. The King Raven was close behind. Mike and the pilot had a convosation the entire way to the well of souls. Neither of them liked what was going to happen, nor did they know exactly what was going to happen. Mike told the pilot to return to Hell's Gate once the body was off the Raven. Krystal was next to him, each time he looked over at her, she returned a nasty expression. Something wasn't right, he could feel it. Neytiri began to decend, the others followed. Mike did too, but told the Pilot to be ready for anything. Once the group landed, Neytiri told Mike he had to carry the body to the tree in the middle of this place. Mike had been here one time before. Mike threw the body over his shoulder and the Raven took off. Once it was out of sight, Neytiri motioned everyone to follow her. It didn't take long for them to get to their destination. Neytiri pointed towards the roots of this huge tree in the middle. Mike placed the body where she said and stepped back. "Spartan! You have killed one of my children!" Eywa said as she appeared. "Yeah no shit, we had this convosation before. He would have.." Eywa cut him off. "Yes we have, but I have thought about what to do, and you had no right to kill another. No matter the reasons!" Mike gritted his teeth, he wanted to fight back, but knew he shouldn't. Eywa continued. "I will bring this man back alive because it was not his time. As for you spartan.. You will receive no help from me!" This angered Mike to a new extent. He needed Ewya's help, but now she wasn't going to help? "Also, Krystal, for your benefit, I recommend you break the mated bond with his murderer." Eywa's words rang threw him. He looked over at Krystal, who was looking at the shadowed figured before them. She looked down, thinking. "Why? Why should I leave a man I've spent so long getting to know, dreaming of having a family with? Just to let it all go for something so petty?" Krystal responded. "You do not want to be labeled as a mate of a murderer!" Krystal looked over at Mike, her faced showed her decision, one he never wanted to see. She looked back up at Eywa. "Ok great mother." Mike stepped back, he was torn between sadness and anger. Krystal began to cry, but held it back. Mike looked up at Eywa, "Spartan, best you leave. Your not needed here any longer." Mike couldn't control his anger any longer. "I have worked so damn hard to get to where I'm at. Yet you instantly dash it against the rocks in an instant! I will have my revenge, you will suffer!" The goddess laughed at his recent attack. "You have brought this apon yourself." She said as she knelt down. A white light appeared from her hand, she placed it over the hole in Rai'uk's stomach. Mike watched in amazement as the wound disappeared and Rai'uk's eyes open. He was alive. Mike quickly walked away. The Na'vi would be dealt with after the war.

Once he return to Baal, he told the giant Ikran what happened. "Mike, no matter what Eywa says, I will always be your Ikran. Atleast i can offer that much." Mike got on Baal and the two returned to Hell's Gate. The afternoon sun blazed down. He handed his coat to a passing Spartan. Mike watched Baal return to Soze. As he walked, he thought of want just occured. He lost so much, so fast. He went to find Jake, to tell him a new order. Once he found the Omaticaya clan's leader. "Jake, Krystal is no longer welcome here. If my Spartan's find her here.. she will be dealt with." Mike said as he pulled Jake aside. "Mike, just let her stay with me and Neytiri. Let her fight, but she won't bother you, I promise." Mike took in Jake's proposed idea. "Fine, she's your problem." Before Mike could walk away, Jake asked him the reason behind this new attitude of his. When he told him, Jake was shocked. "Understood. I really wish I could say or do something to help, but I doubt I could." Mike nodded and walked off. RAAM eventually caught up with him. The two talked about what happened. RAAM continued to say "Use this anger for the war." Mike would do as RAAM suggested.

For the remaining hours of the day, Mike talked to Spartans, and a few Na'vi about the coming war. Everyone was ready, he felt. Many of the Na'vi women came up to him, trying to explain that not everyone Na'vi women was as betraying as Krystal. Mike listened to them, but he didn't really care. If she betrayed him one more time, she would be as good as dead. He had begun to hate everything about her. Even though he knew it was Eywa's fault. When he thought about the day with a cleared head. He had killed Rai'uk, he was the cause of this, but he felt he had done it to protect Krystal. If it had been the other way around, and he was being asked to leave her, he wouldn't. Mike sat down on his bed, checking his ammo in his Lancer. He laid it up against a wall next to the bed, when a knock came at his door. He stood up and opened the door. Krystal was standing there, with a face drenched in tears. She tried to hug him, but he pushed her away. "What do you think your doing? You are not my mate Krystal!" She had fallen to the floor, when she stood up and stared at him, she said "Please! Forgive me! I was a fool to agree with.." Mike quickly cut her off. "I don't give a rats ass! You chose this path, now live with it! Go sleep with the Na'vi, your no longer welcome in this room, or even near me!" Krystal tried again to hug him, but this time Mike put his foot on her stomach and pushed with all of his might, sending her crashing into the opposite wall. She began to cry again. A Spartan ran up, stared at him like he was the bad guy. "It's her fault, she betrayed me!" The female spartan nodded, Mike could tell she didn't like what he did, but she had no say in his life or anything he did. The spartan helped Krystal up, and walked away with her. RAAM walked up and said. "Damn man, bit harsh don't you think?" Mike laughed. "No mercy for traitors. Kind of hope she dies in the war." RAAM shook his head. "Nothing lasts forever. But get some rest. It's been a long day." Mike nodded and returned to his room. He looked at his bed, tonight and maybe the rest of the nights in his life, it would remain empty. He locked his door, and quickly jumped into bed and fell asleep. He wouldn't be so kind again, to anyone from now on. What he had done to Krystal may lead to problems later, but he hoped Jake and some others would understand his motives. He hoped. He finally fell asleep. His dreams weren't going to be pretty, he knew that much.

~End of Part 23~


	24. Spark

~Chapter 24~  
[u]Spark[/u]  
Mike awoke to a cold dark room. He didn't like it, but he was used to it. He got up and got dressed. He wore a pair of blue shorts that matched his blue skin. A knock came at his door. He opened it to see RAAM. "Lets go. We need you in the command center now." Mike followed his general to the command center. A large rectangular table with a hologram of an area Mike didn't recognize was being showed. Jake, Neytiri and Krystal were standing on the opposite side. Jake nodded at Mike, who returned the gesture. Neytiri didn't look at him, nor did Krystal. He didn't care for either anymore. Mike stood on one side and RAAM stood on the other. "Ok boss, heres the plan. We found a UEF base here. We need you to take out a high valued target. The target is General Hartman, you met him on Ichor. He's also the one that escaped. Anyway, we just received a shipment of the new sniper rifle. It's called the Reaper 1000. It's replacing the Barret .50 cal. The Reaper eliminates the target like a hot knife threw butter. Also, here is a new bullet." RAAM handed Mike a bullet the size of his hand. It was heavier then he thought. "That thing leaves no trace once it hits its target." RAAM continued explaining the mission to Mike. But he was more focused on why Krystal was still here. He wanted to kill her, but Kyuna walked in. "The Na'vi are ready." She said to RAAM, who nodded. "Ok, Mike your taking Krystal with you and before you complain her vision is better then most and your the best sniper we have. So deal with it." Mike didn't care, all he wanted was to start this war, if she lived good, if she died, well he didn't care. Mike loaded the rifle and walked outside with the rest of the group. The Na'vi were gone, and so were the Spartans. Mike knew that the spartans were getting ready. "If your wondering where the Na'vi are, they are making their last stand at the tree of souls." Krystal spoke up before the others could. "I had a feeling that was the reason. No matter, they won't make it that far." Mike responded. The sky was a deep purple, dawn. "Mike, Krystal knows the way to the UEF camp, follow her." RAAM said before he and the others walked off, leaving Mike and Krystal alone. Krystal began to walk without saying anything. Mike tried to keep up with her. He put the Reaper on his back and tightened the strap so it was snug.

Mike and Krystal had walked a while before Mike took a look at the sky. "Could have slept a few extra hours." Krystal either didn't hear him, or she ignored him. He was looking around more then paying attention to where he was going. Krystal grabbed his arm to stop him. "What?" He asked. "Look down stupid." He did. "Woah, good catch. I owe you one." He had almost walked off a cliff. "Just.. just stay alive." She responded. There were trees all around them, Mike spotted one that was perfect to get a view of the camp. He and Krystal climbed the tree. She sat away from him and a branch, he laid up against the tree, sitting on the same branch as her. Mike aimed the Reaper towards the small base. "This can't be their invasion force.. It's too small.." He thought outloud. Krystal point towards the base. Mike looked threw the sniper's scope, he found the man RAAM had showed him earlier. "Ugly bastard, good thing he's gonna be dead in a few seconds." Mike said, more to himself then Krystal. RAAM's voice rang over Mike's ear comm. "Ok boss you in posistion?" The general asked. "General Hartman is as good as dead. Give give me the word." Mike said as he steadied his breathing. "Hold your fire, we're comferming that is him." Right as RAAM finished his sentence a Samson gunship appeared in front of them. Mike didn't move a muscle, he hoped Krystal would do the same thing. He looked over at her. She had drew her bow and aimed at the pilot. Mike whistled to her and shook his head when she looked at him. She lowered her bow and stayed still. The Samson flew off. "Why did you stop me? I had a clear kill!" She asked furiously. "It's better to choose your battles, then to fight them all." He responded. "Ok, take the shot when your ready." RAAM's voice came over his ear comm. Krystal had a communicator around her neck, like Jake and Neytiri. "Wilco." Mike responded. "I would cover your ears if I was you Krystal." She took his advice and covered her ears. Mike steadied his breath. He found his target, new a large generator. He pulled the trigger. The huge rifle kicked hard. When the sights realigned, the General was literally gone and the Generator behind him had a massive hole in it. "Holy shit.." Mike said as he looked up. "Uhh RAAM, we have a massive problem.." Mike said over his ear comm. He couldn't believe what he saw. "What? You missed?" RAAM said, franicly. "Worse.." They were using stealth technology to hide their force. We got a lot more then we thought.." Mike lowered his gun right as a Samson appeared. It's guns were spinning up. Mike jumped at Krystal, knocking her from the tree. He also fell but had her land on him. "Just like old times." Mike jokingly said. He shook his head and quickly stood up and yelled "Run!" to Krystal. The two ran as fast as they could, back towards hell's gate.

The Samson was close behind, bullets were flying past them as they ran. "A little help would be more then grateful!" Mike yelled over the ear comm. Right as he said this, a rocket hit the Samson, destroying it. "Tai one, Samson zero" came Tai's voice from behind a tree. "Good shooting. Lets get back to the force." Mike thanked Tai for saving them. "Yeah, we got a King Raven waiting." Mike wished that Baal was there, but the ikran was no where to be seen. Krystal said that Soze was at the tree of souls, waiting for her. "Fine, then jump on and lets go." The group including Tai, Krystal and Mike boarded a King Raven and took off. He had just started the war, sleep was going to be non-existant.

Once they landed at the tree of souls, Spartan and Na'vi were preparing for a final stand. Eventually Mike found Baal with Soze. Mike nodded to the ikran, who returned the gesture. Mike was more focused on finding RAAM right now. "So he's dead right?" RAAM asked Mike as Mike found RAAM with Jake and the other clan leaders. "As dead as dead can be. I also destroyed a stealth generator. We got a big fight on our hands." Mike said as he looked down, he was out of breath. "Yeah I just saw orbital images. Fuckers sunk in some heavy firepower too. We got a King class crusier aswell." RAAM said. "A what?" Mike asked as a Spartan walked up and gave him his Lancer. "It's a giant ship, used for destroying a large area. It's not usually used in atmophere. But it seems like their not taking chances." RAAM said, as he also looked down. "Fuck.. Well looks like we can't do anything but fight now." Mike laughed, he wasn't in a joking mood, but had he not atleast attempted, he might have lost his mind. "Believe that you can win, and you will." Kyuna said, as she walked up next to him. Mike nodded, he understood what she meant. "Mike may I speak with you in private?" She asked. "Ofcourse." Mike and the tashik walked away, out of ear shot. "Mike, please protect Krystal. I know that the mated bond is gone, but she is my youngest daughter and I do not feel as though I can protect her any longer." She said as she turned towards him. Na'vi were walking past with bows and spears. Some where riding dire horses, or as he came to call them, pale. "I can not protect someone I do not care for. I used to care for your daughter, but she is on her own now. If she dies, so be it and if she lives.. well that's how it is." The old woman before him fought back tears. "Atleast look out for her, she is a good fighter and can take care of herself. But if she is hurt, atleast promise me you will protect her." The woman looked at him threw glassy eyes. Eyes that could burn right threw him. "I will do what I can." Mike said, he knew he couldn't protect anyone, but for Kyuna, he would do anything. The tashik thanked him and walked away. Mike returned to RAAM and the Na'vi clan leaders. Mike gave out orders to squad leaders and walked around. He found Melony talking to a group of children. Now Mike understood why the Na'vi were prepared to make a final stand. Melony stood up and looked at him. "The children are scared. They don't know whats going to happen, and I'm not sure either." She said as they walked around. "We got this. First the Spartans will make the front lines, then if we fail its up to the Na'vi." Mike said as he patted a Na'vi man hugging his mate on the shoulder. "What if they fail?" Meloney asked. "Then I enact Spartan law Omega and your leaving Pandora." Meloney and Mike knew what 'Spartan law Omega' meant. It was the last and final effort to hold back an enemy. Everything was used, no matter what.

The war had started. The front lines had been made, and Mike would join his Spartans shortly. He had to finish a few things before then. He told Krystal that he would help her, even though she refused his help. Mike and Jake talked then took off towards the front lines. This might be the last time either of them would see eachother and anyone else. Mike was ready. This war was going to be his last, one way or another.

~End of Part 24~


End file.
